


Sorry, You're Not My Type

by IlluminateTheSparks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheeky Liam, Denial, Happy Ending, I promise, I'll try to be funny, Not literally, Oops, Popular Harry, Punk Louis, Slow Burn, alot of it, but in my eyes he is, bye, for now, fun fun fun, had the idea so I went with it, hardcore pinning, honestly I will, i'm done, idk - Freeform, liam is his partner in crime, local badboy louis, nerd!kink, niall could give two fucks about whats going on, niall is a rock star, oh yeah, okay I can't think of anything else, pinning, rejection to the 100th degree, sane zayn, this is fiction obvi, um, what else, zayn just wants to understand why harry is the way he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateTheSparks/pseuds/IlluminateTheSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the most popular, prettiest, and poshest student at WestSide High. He's got an infamous reputation for being the "virgin slayer". But before you judge, it's not his fault he's got the biggest nerd!kink known to man.</p><p>Zayn is Harry's right hand man/sidekick. Which usually means Zayn is constantly questioning Harry's sanity. Because a nerd!kink? Really?!? That's just crazy. </p><p>Niall is just trying to make it through high school without going insane. He's Harry's and Zayn's confidant. He doesn't give a fuck about Harry's nerd obsession, he just prides himself on being Zayn's and Harry's support system. </p><p>Louis has been in love with the same guy ever since he started high school. Too bad the man he's in love with hasn't even acknowledged his existence yet. But this year, that's going to change. He's gonna try his hardest to get Harry's attention because Louis' in love right? Most definitely. </p><p>Liam is Louis' partner in crime. He's just as mischievous as Louis. Except Louis is the hardcore punk and Liam would never associate himself with that title. Pfft. Please. </p><p>Let the games begin. And may the odds be ever in their favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love it! Thank you in advance for reading. This is gonna be good, I can already tell. This idea came to me and I had to write about it.
> 
> Note: I do not know/own any of the One Direction boys (wish I did, but sadly I don't) which means this fanfic is purely fictional. Their personalities in this fic in no way, reflect their personalities in real life.
> 
> I'm still tinkering with things so idk how many chapters this is gonna be.

Harry showed up to school twenty minutes late that day. Did he mention it was the first day of his fucking senior year? He's gonna curse Gemma out when he gets home, for making him so late. She insisted on taking him to school since it was his first day as a senior, only to take forever in the shower and to get dressed. Harry honestly didn't know how long it took girls to get ready. Until today.

 

He was rushing through the front doors of the school in a hurry. He needed to get to his locker and to his first period before it was over. Not that Harry cared about academics or anything. The real reason why he was so pissed off for being late was because he wasn't able to watch all the new students pile in that morning. Harry was enticed to see all the new possible fucks he would have this year. 

 

Harry was an odd one. Well at least that's what Zayn seemed to think. But if you asked Harry, he'd say he was perfectly fine. Yes, he was a little odd when it came to the type of guys he found sexually attractive. But you like what you like. Right?

 

Harry had a distinct taste in sexual partners. A "type" if you will. His type had to follow the main criteria. 

 

1) Had to be a virgin

 

2) Had to be male (duh.)

 

3) Had to have an IQ above 120. (i.e. could only be a nerd)

 

And lastly, 4) Had to dress like a nerd. Glasses, suspenders, and all.

 

This may seem like an unrealistic criteria list, but you'd be surprised at how many nerds, that fit this criteria, walked around WestSide High's halls. Harry only dated boys like this because those were the only boys he was attracted too.

 

He thought hard about this criteria list and he had a perfectly good reason for all four of them.

 

1) He absolutely got so turned on at finding out a boy was virgin. It was like a drug to him. He needed to be the one to take away someone's virginity or he was sure he'd die. He wasn't nicknamed the "virgin slayer" for nothing.

 

2) He was as gay as they come. (obviously). No vagina for Harry, cause ew.

 

3) The IQ was just a bonus. Harry figured if he ever needed tutoring then he needed someone smart to tutor him. I.e. an ex fuck.

 

And lastly, 4) the clothes and glasses just went along with the kink. Sorry not sorry.

 

Harry was about to shut his locker door and run to his first class until he heard shuffling footsteps coming down the hall. He turned his heard to the left and saw the nerdiest boy he had ever seen. Fuck he was so turned on right now.

 

The boy had on tan corduroy pants, dark green suspenders, and a white button up shirt. His face was adorned with glasses that were the brightest of reds. Harry's mouth started to water. He shut his locker quickly and made his way over to the nerd.

 

"Hello there. What's your name?" Harry questioned while checking the nerd out in an unsubtle manner.

 

"Um I-I'm Jimmy." the nerd squeaked out. Harry flashed one of his 1,000 watt smiles and took the nerds hand. Playing with his fingers. 

 

"You new here Jimmy?" the nerd looked down at Harry holding his hand and blushed, while nodding his head yes.

 

"Great! Well my name is Harry and I'll be your unofficial tour guide! Come with me." Harry took the nerd by the hand and led him to the nearest bathroom. "We-We're are we going?" Jimmy asked confused, not really realizing what Harry was up to.

 

"Shhhh baby. It's okay, I'm going to take real good care of you." Harry silenced the nerd by placing an arm around his waist.

 

They finally had made it to the bathroom and Jimmy looked at the door dubiously. "You're showing me a bathroom?"

 

Harry laughed his boisterous laugh and said, "Oh Jimmy. Little naive Jimmy. We're gonna have fun. Don't you want to have fun?"

 

Jimmy looked down at his shoes like he had just been chastised by his mother. He looked back up at Harry and nodded his head yes.

 

"Yay!" Harry cheered, while slapping Jimmy on the ass. "But before we start, what's your IQ?"

 

"Um. I'm pretty sure it's 129." Jimmy answered in a proud tone.

 

"Perfect." Harry practically growled. He threw open the bathroom door. Once they both were inside, Harry made a quick check to make sure no one else was in the bathroom too. Once that check was done he grabbed Jimmy by the hand and led him to a stall. Once they both were inside, Harry attacked Jimmy's mouth with rushed yet determined kisses. Jimmy stilled against Harry's lips, then eventually kissed back feverishly. 

 

Harry pulled back after a while of kissing and attacked Jimmy's neck, determined to mark him up.

 

Jimmy let out the filthiest of moans and Harry's blood boiled with anticipation. He popped off of Jimmy's neck making the most pornographic sound and asking huskily, "Jimmy baby, are you a virgin?" 

 

Jimmy preened at Harry's pet name and nodded his head yes rather quickly.

 

"Okay." Harry said. "This is gonna be so good baby. Trust me." he added.

 

Jimmy looked scared for a second, and Harry actually considered stopping. But then he realized just how hard Jimmy was and decided to keep up his ministrations.

 

"Wh-what are y-you going to do?" Jimmy choked out. Moans and groans threatening to claw out of his throat.

 

"I'm just gonna blow you baby. It will feel so good." Harry finished his explanation as he got on his knees in front of Jimmy.

 

He unbuttoned Jimmy's pants, and took out his cock. Jimmy was average size and girth, nothing really special about his penis at all. But Harry was so horny that he was pretty sure he was going to explode.

 

Harry went to work by licking, sucking and mouthing at Jimmy's cock like his life depended on it. It wasn't too long before Jimmy was coming hard and fast down Harry's throat.

 

Harry had palmed himself while giving Jimmy the blow job so he was pretty close to coming as well. Once Jimmy moaned out and Harry say his orgasm face, glasses and all, that was the last straw for Harry. He came with a slump. Shit, now his pants were ruined.

 

Once they both had calmed their breaths and came down from their highs, Harry helped tidy Jimmy up and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

 

"Welcome to WestSide High!" Harry said cheerfully as he made his way out of the bathroom. Jimmy in tow.

 

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Jimmy asked hurriedly.

 

"Hmmm. Probably not. But that was fun though!" Harry finished as he made his way to his first class. There was still about ten minutes left for first period, so Harry was going to make it in time. As he made his way to his class, he couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back. The first day of senior year was going great so far.

 

Harry couldn't help but giggle to himself as he thought, " _Another day, another virgin slay._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to be a regular updater. But if I'm not, I did say I was going to "try". 
> 
> Louis, Liam, and Zayn get introduced in this chapter so beware.
> 
> But alas where is Niall? *eternally sighs*
> 
> Have fun kiddies.

Louis was currently in his Trigonometry class questioning about what kind of mental state he was in, when he decided that this class would be fun to take. Because obviously he was insane. Trigonometry was a shit class. He let out a painful groan and let his head hit his desk. He was in a lot of pain. Mentally mostly, and it was all his teacher's fault for having the most monotone voice. Ever.

 

Louis' head was on his desk for literally a second before he heard a loud commotion at the front of the class. His heard jerked up automatically, wincing at the pain in his neck from the sudden jerk. Whiplash was going to be the death of him. Whiplash and boredom. Yep.

 

Louis was about to scoff at the intrusion because that was rude to startle him when he was about to fall into a dream induced sleep. Well he was about to scoff until he saw who had swung the door open so quickly that it had hit the wall behind it.

 

In walked none other than Harry Fucking Styles. Looking God-like? No, Goddess-like? No! Angelic....? Okay Louis gives up. Harry Styles was fucking perfect looking as he stood in front of the classroom conversing with their teacher.

 

"Nice to see you finally show up Mr. Styles. You are only an hour late, but please go take a seat. I wasn't teaching anything important anyways." their teacher, Mr. Spence said sarcastically. Louis snickered. What? Their teacher had his moments. Sometimes.

 

"Thanks Jack!" Harry said back. Completely missing the sarcasm.

 

"For the millionth time it's Mr. Spence!" Their teacher chastised.

 

"Right." Harry replied as he gave a wink. Louis would have rolled his eyes at Harry's cockiness but he didn't have time too because next thing he knew Harry was walking towards him and Louis was having an internal panic attack.

 

_Be cool Louis. Be cooool._ Louis gave himself a mental pep talk. That pep talk went to shit though when he saw Harry smile at him and give him a wink. Louis could officially die happy now. He was about to let out a completely unmanly squeal. But then he watched as Harry completely passed by his desk and went straight to the back of the class.

 

Louis turned around in shock and saw Harry's best friend Zayn sitting a couple rows behind him. So that's who the wink and smile was directed towards. Oh. 

 

Louis' life was officially shit again. Cool. He watched Harry sit down slowly while patting Zayn on the shoulder. Louis decided to turn around in his seat and face the front again, because he realized he was the only one still starring at Harry. 

 

Even though Louis was facing the front, he still found himself listening in on Harry's and Zayn's conversation.

 

"Where were you man?" Zayn had questioned quietly.

 

"Gemma decided to drop me off, so I was a wee bit late." Harry answered.

 

"Oh. What time did she drop you off at?" Zayn questioned more.

 

"About thirty minutes ago."

 

"So your sister dropped you off thirty minutes ago, and you were still an hour late to class? Why?"

 

Harry had a sister? Louis didn't know that. He mentally stored that information for later.

 

"What's with the interrogation Zayn?" Harry huffed with fake annoyance.

 

"Just curious is all." Zayn rebutted with a smirk.

 

"Well if you must know." Harry drawled. "I met a new nerd this morning. He was fun."

 

"Oh God. Don't tell me you took his virginity...?" Zayn asked with disgust.

 

Louis choked on his spit at that moment and tried his hardest not to make a scene. Which was hard because he felt like he was going to die any minute.

 

Once he composed himself, he tuned back into the hushed conversation.

 

"Not exactly. I blew him but that was about it." Harry revealed.

 

"Oh so you didn't take his virginity then." Zayn confirmed.

 

"Well I took his blow job virginity. That's something."

 

"Whatever you say Haz. I swear you're always trying to keep tally of your 'conquests'" Zayn finished with an annoyed huff.

 

"Oh come on Zaynie. You love me." Harry shot back with the most adorable puppy dog look Zayn had ever seen.

 

"Unfortunately I do." Zayn said with a gruff. "Now leave me too my Trig notes. I'm trying to pass this year."

 

Harry just giggled and shook his head at Zayn's silliness. Why should anyone care about Trigonometry?

 

Soon enough the bell was ringing, signaling the end of class. Louis sat at his desk and watched as his peers poured out of the classroom. He paid extra attention when he saw Zayn and Harry leave.

 

Harry was just perfect Louis confirmed. He was tall with broad shoulders that looked like they could lift houses. He was muscular but not in a meat head kind of way. Just the perfect amount of muscle to make Louis' mouth water. And don't get him started on Harry's jade green eyes, unruly curly hair, and crater sized dimples that adorned each of his cheeks.

 

Louis had learned a lot that morning. And it had nothing to do with Trigonometry because fuck that. It had all to do with Harry. He learned that Harry had a sister and that her name was Gemma, he learned that Harry was a cheeky fuck. But most importantly, Louis learned that Harry was into virgin nerds.

 

Which was a problem in and of itself because a) Louis' IQ was pretty much average. And b) Louis was far from being a virgin. Oops.

 

Louis suddenly felt sad at the idea that Harry would never love him. He shook himself out of his stupor and decided to devise a plan. A plan to win Harry's heart.

 

Louis giggled to himself as he thought of the perfect name for his plan. "Taming Wild Styles". Louis loved it.

 

****************

 

"You're going to what?!?!" Liam practically shrieked. Him and Louis were currently in the cafeteria. Having lunch. Ahhh lunch. Now that was Louis' favorite subject. 

 

Their table was off to the right side of the cafeteria, practically wedged in a corner. Louis remembers Liam turning his nose up at the table their first day of freshman year. Louis had just laughed and explained how it was only going to be the two of them so it's not like they needed one of the bigger tables. Liam had just agreed solemnly and sat down. Louis following. Ever since, that table has been Louis and Liam's serenity. They took solace at the table and loved that it was out of view for most people in the cafeteria, but that Liam and Louis had a clear view of pretty much everyone in the cafeteria. It made Louis feel noticed, but not, at the same time. It was great.

 

Louis was brought out of his reverie when he heard Liam sigh. "Look Liam. I'm asking Harry out, after school today, and thats final."

 

"But you don't even know if he'll say yes! Aren't you afraid of rejection?" Liam asked dumbfounded.

 

"Not really. If he says 'yes' then thats great. If he says no, then I'll just have to put my plan into affect." Louis responded back nonchalantly.

 

"And what plan is that exactly?" Liam wondered as he picked at his sandwich.

 

"Of you'll love it. It's called 'Taming Wild Styles' and pretty much involves me winning Harry's heart."

 

"Oh shit. I think you've gone mental. No. Actually, I know you've gone mental. Do I need to take you to a psychiatric hospital?" Liam asked with an abundance of concern lacing his tone.

 

"No you fool. I'm not mental. I just know what I want. And I want Harry Styles." Louis affirmed with determination.

 

When Liam didn't respond for a while, Louis looked straight into his eyes and asked, "So are you in or not Payno?"

 

Liam preened at the nickname and smiled at Louis. "Of course I'm in LouLou. You know I'd follow you to your grave right?"

 

Louis smiled back at Liam warmly and said, "I know. You are my partner in crime after all." This earned a cheeky wink from Liam. 

Louis did really love this kid and wouldn't know what he'd be, or where he'd be if Liam wasn't in his life.

 

****************

 

 

"Alright Lou. You ready for this?" Liam asked as he gave Louis a reassuring pat on the back.

 

 

 

"Of course. I've got this. It was been three years after all." Louis reassured. More to himself than Liam.

 

 

 

"Okay. Well if you're 100% sure, he's over at his locker with Zayn." Liam said as he pointed his head towards the other side of the hallway. To where Zayn and Harry were having an animated conversation.

 

 

 

Without another word, Louis started walking over. Game face set, and Liam in tow.

 

 

 

When he arrived to the locker, Harry and Zayn didn't even acknowledge his presence.

 

 

 

It wasn't until the fourth clearing of Louis' throat did Harry finally turn around. He was suddenly met with four curious eyes.

 

 

 

"Um. Hello. Can I help you?" Harry asked, sounding snobby.

 

 

 

"Uh Hi Harry. I just wanted to ask you a question real quick." Louis responded, ignoring Harry's snobbishness.

 

 

 

"Well what is it?" Harry asked impatiently when Louis hadn't automatically asked his question.

 

 

 

"Oh right. Um well.....I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime? Maybe?" This question earned a snort from Zayn.

 

 

 

Harry checked out Louis from head to toe. Eyeing his clothes with disdain. When Harry had finally finished assessing what Louis looked like, he snorted and quirked an eyebrow while saying, "Sorry, you're not my type."

 

 

Before Louis could even question Harry's answer, Harry was walking away. In the opposite direction, towards the front doors of the school.

 

 

"Oh." Louis finally squeaked out. He was used to rejection, but this rejection just stung like a bitch. He dropped his head in embarrassment and stalked off in the opposite direction Harry had went. leaving Liam and Zayn to eye each other curiously.

 

 

 

When Liam had lost sight of Louis completely, he turned to Zayn and said, "Your friend is a real dick."

 

 

 

"I know." Zayn responded with sincerity.

 

 

 

"Names Liam." Liam stated as he held his hand for Zayn to shake.

 

 

 

"Zayn." The two boys shook hands briefly before Liam pulled away first.

 

 

 

"Well it's nice to meet you Zayn but I should go make sure Louis' okay." Liam adjusted the bookbag on his back while maintaining eye contact with Zayn.

 

 

 

"Yeah you should go check up on him. Poor bloke looked devastated. I'll go check up with Harry and see if he'll give your friend a chance."

 

 

 

Liam looked shocked. "You would do that?"

 

 

 

"Of course. Why not?" Zayn said as he picked his bookbag up off the floor.

 

 

 

"No reason. It's just very kind of you, that's all."

 

 

 

"Yeah well I tend to do kind things for people I find fit." Zayn said matter-of-factly.

 

 

 

 

Liam blushed at Zayn's words and mumbled, "Oh. Okay...well I should go now."

 

 

 

 

"Okay. Bye Liam. Have a good night."

 

 

 

The two boys seperated ways in search of their respective best friends.

 

 

 

  
_"Well that was unexpected."_ Liam thought, as he blushed even redder, continuing on his search for his distraught best friend. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the copious amounts of hits this fic has gotten, I'm up early writing a new chapter for you guys. So enjoy!
> 
> Introducing in this chapter.......wait for it......drum roll please.......NIALL JAMES FUCKING HORAN.
> 
> God I love this man.
> 
> Alright. Read to your hearts content yada yada yada.

"Sooo what happened yesterday lads?" Niall asked Zayn and Harry as they all sat at their lunch table, on the second day of senior year.

 

"Nothing really important to be honest." Harry answered while shoving a fry in his mouth, trying to chew it seductively as he made eye contact with a new nerd that sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

 

"Don't be so modest Harry." Zayn added on. He turned his full attention to Niall and asked seriously, "But where were you yesterday?"

 

"Maura and Bobby decided to spend an extra day in Ireland." Niall said as his way of explanation. 

 

"Okay. Why do you refer to your parents by their first names again?" Zayn wondered curiously.

 

"Zayn. We've been over this a thousand times. If Maura and Bobby are going to make me come to this hell hole, then they don't get the privilege of me calling them mum and dad." Niall explained defiantly while taking an extremely large bite of his sausage pizza.

 

"Oh yeah that's right. I remember now." Zayn said wistfully. He started picking at his salad and then he remembered Niall's first question.

 

  
"Oh you missed it Ni. Harry here, hooked up with another nerd," Zayn debriefed. He poked Harry's side and when he noticed that he didn't have Harry's attention at all, he punched Harry on the arm.

 

"Harry what the fuck are you doing?" Zayn asked in disbelief when he saw Harry trying to beckon over a nerd to their lunch table.

 

Zayn, Niall, and Harry watched as the nerd got up on two shaky legs and started to walk over to their table. When the nerd finally got there, he looked at all the boys and waved his hand timidly while croaking out a "H-Hi. My n-names Ben."

 

Harry watched the nerd introduce himself and took into account his outfit. The nerd was wearing black jeans that were practically high waters, white trainers, cobalt blue suspenders and a white graphic t-shirt underneath and had the planet, Saturn on it.

 

"Well hello Ben." Harry said seductively. He dropped his voice to a lower octave just for added effect.

 

Ben let out a sheepish giggle at Harry's attempt and said, "Nice to meet you Harry."

 

"Likewise. So what are you doing this afternoon Ben?" Harry questioned with intent and interest.

 

"Well I was planning on studying?" Ben responded, ending his answer as more of a question.

 

"Nonsense Ben. You're going to hang out with me and we're going to have some fun!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Oh o-okay." Ben agreed, shyly.

 

"So give me your number and I'll text you my address." Harry asked. He pulled out his IPhone and quickly typed in Ben's number as Ben prattled it off.

 

"Okay great! See you this afternoon babe." Harry said as he watched Ben walk away, making sure to smack his ass before he completely walked away. Tonight, Ben's ass was his.

 

As soon as Ben was out of ear shot, Niall and Zayn let out the most boisterous laugh, making the majority of the tables around theirs, turn and look at them dubiously.

 

"Ah man that was great. I'm never going to get over Harry's amazing pulling skills." Niall gasped out as he laughed some more, hitting his knee due to excitement.

 

"Harry babe. I know I ask this a lot but what. the. actual. fuck?" Zayn exclaimed dramatically. Him and Niall were taking the piss.

 

"Well at least I know I'm getting some tonight. What are you lot doing? Masturbating to porn again?" Harry questioned evilly. 

 

That seemed to sober up Zayn and Niall pretty damn quickly.

 

"Yeah that's what I thought." Harry grumbled, shoving another fry in his mouth.

 

"Anywho...did I miss anything else yesterday?" Niall questioned.

 

"No." Harry answered shortly.

 

"Yes Niall, you did miss something. Our Hazza here got asked out on a date!" Zayn said with enthusiasm.

 

"Really? That's a first!" Niall responded. Giving his full attention to Zayn since it looked like Harry wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

 

"Yeah I know. Usually it's Harry whose doing the asking out. But this bloke, named Louis, just came up out of nowhere and asked Harry out." Zayn explained some more.

 

"That's awesome Harry! What did you say?!?!"

 

"I said no." Harry answered, finally participating in the conversation.

 

"What?! Why not?" Niall questioned quickly.

 

"Because he's not my type. He's got all these tattoos and has a tongue piercing. He's not even close to being a nerd, and I'm pretty certain he isn't a virgin anymore." Harry explained matter-of-factly.

 

"Oh come on Harry. Your standards are ridiculous. Plus, you have to admit. Louis as an amazing bubble butt of an ass. Don't even try to deny that you don't want to see what that ass would feel like." Zayn said seriously.

 

Harry scoffed and that statement and said, "Whatever." He quickly picked up his belongings and trash and made his way out of the cafeteria, not even noticing the pair of blue cerulean eyes, watching him leave.

 

"He knows I'm right." Zayn said indignantly. Him and Niall had a good snicker at Harry's dismay before the bell went off. Signaling the end of lunch.

 

****************

 

Louis' day went by in a blur. After he got rejected so quickly by Harry, he was trying to keep a low profile as much as possible. Louis wasn't deterred from his plan to win Harry's heart, he just needed to make the next right move, so that he wasn't humiliated again.

 

And since he didn't know what that right move would be, he needed time to think.

 

Louis had spent all day thinking about what he could possibly due to make Harry notice him. He spent his lunch period with Liam of course. The lad constantly questioning if Louis was okay. After the tenth time of Liam asking him this, he got frustrated and tuned Liam out completely. It was just Louis and his thoughts. He was thrilled when he realized that one of the ways he could get Harry's attention was to dress up like a nerd. Suspenders and all. Right when Louis decided to dress like that one day, he saw a movement out the corner of his eye.

 

Louis watched as a completely hideously dressed nerd made his way over to Harry's table. Louis watched as Harry and the nerd had a conversation then watched as Harry pulled out his phone, typing on it furiously. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Harry was saving the nerd's number into his phone.

 

All Louis could do was watch the exchange while his blood boiled with anger, disbelief, and jealously. And when Harry got up and walked out of the cafeteria, all Louis could fathom to do at the moment was stare daggers into the back of Harry's head, watching him leave the cafeteria completely.

 

Once Harry was out of eyesight, Louis turned to Liam and said, "Did you see that nerd practically drooling over Harry. Fucking disgusting."

 

"Louis don't tell me you're still into Harry..." Liam asked, trailing off so he could let Louis answer.

 

"Oh but I am. I just have to figure out what my next move is."

 

Liam just shook his head as Louis questioned, "What do you think about me dressing up as a nerd one day?"

 

"I think that will definitely get Harry's attention, but will it be worth it? That's the question." Liam wondered.

 

"If it get's Harry to finally notice me for more than a couple seconds than yes Liam, it will be worth it." 

 

"Now I just need to figure out a way to get into their social circle so that I'm invited to the same parties and same social events..." Louis continued. His 'thinking' face was on and Liam had to laugh fondly at that.

 

"Maybe I can help with that." Liam said. Louis' head automatically shot up and he motioned for Liam to continue.

 

"Well. Zayn fancies me a bit. So if we start dating, then you'll be apart of the group too."

 

"Wait. How do you know Zayn fancies you?" Louis questions unconvinced.

 

"Well he told me I was fit yesterday, so I just assumed." Liam explained. His face getting red as he sees Louis' excitement.

 

"This is great Liam! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!?" Louis asked animatedly.

 

"Just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But if dating Zayn will help you out with Harry, then I'll do it." Liam revealed easily.

 

"You'll do that for me LiLi? Take one for the team?" Louis asks with adoration in his eyes for his best friend.

 

"Of course! And it's not like dating Zayn will be a chore or anything. This way, we both get to have some fun." Liam finalizes as the bell goes off. Signaling the end of lunch.

 

****************

 

Louis was tired. His last class, AP Literature completely wore him out. His head hurt and he was tired of thinking. He made his way to his locker in a zombie like trance and could give no fucks when he accidentally bumped into a few people on his way there.

 

He finally reached his locker and pulled out books he wouldn't need out of his backpack while putting books that he would need for his homework into this backpack. Once everything was done, Louis closed his locker and made his way to the front of the school.

 

All the other students were gone for the day. Louis usually liked to take this time at his locker, not really caring for the rush that occurred at the end of the day. Plus, he was in no real rush anyways.

 

Which is why when Louis noticed that the halls were completely empty, except for him, he wasn't surprised at all.

 

Louis was almost at the entrance of the school when a body collided with his, pulling him to the ground with a thud. 

 

He groaned in pain at the sudden impact and made eye contact with the perpetrator. 

 

When his blue eyes met green ones, eyes that haunted Louis in his dreams, his breath hitched and realization struck him hard.

 

He was currently laying on top of Harry. Their legs a tangled mess. Their chests connected. Their faces mere millimeters apart.

 

And was that a hand Louis felt on his ass? Harry's hand? Interesting.....

 

"Sorry." Harry said, breaking the silence first. "Slipped on some water." He continued.

 

"It's okay." Louis squeaked out. He was mesmerized. Harry's eyes were even greener up close. Fucking amazing. 

 

"Um.....your hand is on my...." Louis trailed off, blushing at the contact.

 

"Oh right. Sorry. Again." Harry said flustered. He removed his hand from Louis' ass and Louis instantly missed the heat that Harry's hand provided.

 

"I have a question." Louis blurted out before he could stop himself. It looked like him and Harry weren't going to detangle themselves anytime soon. Which was perfectly fine with Louis.

 

Before Harry could ask what it was, Louis continued, "Why did you reject me so quickly yesterday?"

 

Harry let out of puff of air and shifted under Louis a little, accidentally aligning their groins. Louis' breath hitched as a shock of electricity shot through his spine at the contact. Fuck he was so gone for.

 

"Look Louis. I'm only going to say this once. So pay attention." Louis' attention was immediately on Harry.

 

"You have a body that I would kill to have my way with, but I also have a reputation to uphold. So me and you can never happen." Harry explained.

 

"Oh." Louis responded, crestfallen. He got off of Harry at that moment and dusted himself off.

 

Harry did the same and when Louis watched Harry dust his pants off, Louis noticed Harry's semi hard dick making his pants protrude.

 

Louis smirked and said, "Your dick says otherwise." while motioning to Harry's crotch.

 

Harry just reddened at the statement, said a quick good bye to Louis before bolting out the front door of the school.

 

If Harry wants to play a cat and mouse game, then Louis would be the best player at this game that he could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the lovelies who left comments on my work so far. You guys get me motivated to post, and you guys make my day! So thank you!
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter. It's mostly a filler. Sorry.

Harry was loosing his goddamn mind. He was sure of it. After the exchange that occurred between him and Louis, Harry couldn't stop thinking about him. And when he slid stealthily into Ben's tight virgin hole the other night, Harry's thoughts ran rampant. Nowadays all Harry could seem to think about was caramel quiffs, tattoos, and tongue piercings.

 

On one too many occasions Harry found himself wondering what it would be like to get a blowjob from someone with a tongue piercing. In the end, Harry was sure that his thoughts would be the death of him.

 

Louis intrigued Harry, that was for sure. But it's not like Harry could do anything about it. He had a reputation to uphold. People respected him, saw him as a God. Harry had everyone at WestSide High wrapped around his little finger and he loved it. He wasn't about to let that change just because some tattooed punk with a tongue piercing kept invading his thoughts.

 

Harry was going to keep his distance. Yes, that's what he'll do. Keep his distance and with any luck, Louis will loose interest. God, he hoped so.

 

**************** 

 

While Harry was "keeping his distance", Louis was forming his plan, "Taming Wild Styles".

 

Louis already knew what the first four steps to his plan were. If everything went accordingly, Louis would,

 

1) Start sitting with Harry, Zayn, and Niall during lunch.

 

Sitting with the three boys would give Louis the perfect opportunity to get to know Harry better. Which in turn should show Harry that Louis is interested in him as a person and not just interested in his chiseled physique.

 

Liam and Zayn had officially gone on their first date a couple days ago. And even though Louis was annoyed because Liam wouldn't shut up about how Zayn was such a gentlemen cause he paid for dinner, held Liam's hand all night, and even walked Liam to his door at the end of the night, Louis was happy because his friend's love life was actually turning into something, and the cherry on top of the sundae was that Zayn was starting to invite Louis and Liam to sit with them at lunch. So today was the first day that Louis would be sitting with Harry. He was too fucking excited.

 

The next step of Louis' plan would be,

 

2) Get invited to one of Harry's parties.

 

He threw them every other Friday. Or so Louis has heard. He of course has never been to one before. But that was going to change.

 

His next step,

 

3) Dress up like a nerd to said party.

 

The dressing up part would be more to catch Harry's eye. He needed to have Harry's attention for the entire night and if everything worked out with the outfit, then he was sure he'd get Harry's attention.

 

The next step, which was Louis' favorite, was,

 

4) Have mind blowing sex. With Harry of course.

 

This particular step needed to happen for one main reason. Louis was sure that if he and Harry had earth shattering sex, then Harry wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else. Louis was certain that his sexual encounter with Harry would be mind blowing. He just need to get Harry alone at the party. Louis was even willing to pretend to be a virgin. If that meant getting Harry into bed, then that's what Louis will do. Pretend to be a virgin. Thank goodness his acting skills were on point. And lastly, when the deed is done, Harry will automatically fall in love with Louis. Or so he hoped.

 

That was the last part of Louis' plan, or that's how far he's gotten anyway. He didn't really have time to think of more steps, or even to think of a back up plan because the next thing Louis knew, it was lunch time. Finally.

 

****************

 

Harry was the first one to arrive to the lunch table. Only because his classroom was right beside the cafeteria.

 

He took a seat, and placed his food down. Wasting no time before he started to eat. Damn he didn't realize how starving he was.

 

He was munching on his food happily when Zayn sat down beside him, clapping him on the back and letting out a cheery "Sup mate?"

 

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement to Zayn and continued to eat. A couple seconds later, Niall joined, and the three musketeers were reunited again.

 

Harry had to stop eating once he realized Niall and Zayn were giving each other looks. Harry thought the exchange was weird but before he could ask what was going on, there was a petite man sitting in front of him.

 

Harry turned his head to the intruder and saw Louis sitting in front of him. What the fuck.

 

Louis said an excited "Hi!" as his friend, Liam, is what Harry thought his name was, but he wasn't certain, sat down in front of Zayn.

 

Harry watched as Liam gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek. Okay what the actual fuck was going on?

 

When the kiss ended, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Zayn. Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

 

Zayn nodded his head and followed Harry out of the cafeteria. Once they both were outside, Harry turned quickly and said, "What the fuck is going on Zayn?"

 

Zayn let out a sheepish smile and said, "What are you on about mate?"

 

Harry huffed out in annoyance and said with little patience, "I want to know why the fuck Louis and Liam? Is that his name?"

 

When Zayn nodded his head, letting Harry know he was correct, Harry continued, "I want to know why the fuck they're sitting at our table Zayn!"

 

"Mate. Calm the fuck down. It's not that big of a deal. I'm dating Liam now. So I invited him and his friend to sit with us." Zayn commented without remorse.

 

"And you didn't feel the need to run this by me before hand because......?" Harry trailed off. This was unbelievable.

 

"Because you don't own the damn lunch table Harry. I invited them, they're my guests, so be nice." Zayn said stubbornly.

 

Harry sighed again. This was exhausting. "Fine!" Harry exclaimed. "But if anything happens, it's all your fault."

 

"Mate, we're having lunch, not performing an exorcism. It'll be fine. Stop being so dramatic."

 

At that comment, Harry turned around and stomped back into the cafeteria. Annoyance written all over his face.

 

Harry sat down at the lunch table with a huff. Refusing to make eye contact with Louis.

 

When Zayn arrived at the table, he cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that lads. Harry was just wondering what our English homework was. Isn't that right Harry?"

 

"Yeah sure whatever." Harry responded absentmindedly.

 

****************

 

About ten minutes into the lunch period, the other lads seemed to be having a good time. The conversation flowed easily between Liam, Niall, and Zayn and they looked happy.

 

Harry mostly kept to himself though. Only answering questions that were directed at him and adding minimal commentary to the conversation. 

 

Even though Harry was trying the keep his distance, he still found himself looking at Louis subtly. He would quickly look at Louis and find him chatting with the other lads, or taking petite bites of his food, or even taking quick looks at Harry.

 

When their eyes accidentally met, Harry blushed and he quickly looked down. He'd been caught. Shit.

 

He heard, more than saw Louis shifting in his seat and the next thing he knew, he heard a question being directed towards him.

 

"So what's your family like Harry?" Louis asked carefully, as if he was scared he was going to startle Harry.

 

Harry didn't realize the table was currently disclosing about their family members until now. So Harry cleared his throat and said,

 

"Well. My mum's name is Anne. She's a nurse. My step-dad's name is Robin. He's a lawyer. And my sis' name is Gemma. She goes to Uni in the city."

 

"Oh that must be cool to have a sis in Uni?" Louis questioned, seemingly enthralled with that piece of information.

 

"Yeah I guess it's cool. She's not home much but we're still really close. What about you?" Harry asked. Him and Louis slipping into their own personal bubble, not really paying attention to the other boys at the table.

 

"Don't have any older sisters like you. Just four younger ones who are a pain the arse sometimes. But their my sisters, so I love them." Louis finalized with fondness lacing his tone.

 

"Wow. Four?! They must be a hand full sometimes right?" Harry wondered.

 

"Yeah they are. They all have their own little personalities too. Like, Lottie is so sassy sometimes, which I guess she learned that from me, who knows. And Fizzy is so laid-back and approachable. While the twins are just little energizer bunnies that don't ever seem to have an off switch." Louis rattled off.

 

"Well I'd love to meet them sometime." Harry said, not really comprehending what he was saying until after he said it. Shit. He basically just said he wanted to go to Louis' house to meet his younger sisters. Shit shit shit.

 

Harry's face reddened, while Louis gave him a blinding smile. "I'd love that." Louis said, his smile never faulting.

 

Okay Harry needed to remove himself from this situation before he lets something else accidentally slip.

 

He stood from the table quickly, grabbing his tray and walking over to the trash to dispose of it. When he got back to the table he cleared his throat so that the whole table turned their attention to him.

 

Once all eyes were looking at Harry, he said, "I'm having a party tomorrow. So make sure to spread the word. Niall, Zayn, you know what to do, spread the word around on social media, things like that. Leave the alcohol to me. I'll take care of it. Louis, and Liam, feel free to stop by. Just have Zayn or Niall give you the address. Alright lads, see you later."

 

Harry made eye contact with Louis one more time before leaving. He giggled to himself when he heard Niall shout, "Yes! Party time!"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Two chapters in one day!?!
> 
> Say it isn't so!
> 
> Anyway, enough of my weirdness.....
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter. It's a doozy. You have been warned.

Louis was currently in his room having an anxiety attack. He couldn't find his red suspenders anywhere and he needed to find them. Like now.

 

It was Friday night, and Harry's party had started like an hour ago. And while Louis was trying to be fashionably late, he didn't plan on being this late. Jesus.

 

It didn't help that Liam wasn't helping him look at all. Liam was just sitting on Louis' bed, snickering at the way Louis was running around his room like a chicken with it's head cut off.

 

"Liam instead of laughing at me would you mind, oh I don't know.....helping me!" Louis exasperated. His patience with Liam running thin.

 

"Fine fine fine! But watching you get all flustered is entertaining!" Liam exclaimed. Trying to defend himself.

 

"Well I'm glad I entertain you, but if you don't help me find my suspenders I will tell Zayn all about summer of '09." Louis threatened.

 

Liam gasped, "You wouldn't!"

 

"Try me." Louis said seriously.

 

Liam let a squeak out and shot from the bed quickly, helping Louis in his search to find his suspenders.

 

Louis was about to give up when his bedroom door slammed open and Lottie sauntered in.

 

"Couldn't help but hear your dilemma. Maybe I can help." Lottie stated as she held out the red suspenders.

 

Louis snatched them quickly and said, "Oh my God. Thank you! Where did you find them?"

 

"I borrowed them for my school play remember? And when I heard you threaten Liam to tell his boyfriend about that awful summer, I found them, and come here. You're welcome Liam." Lottie sassed.

 

"Thank you." Liam mumbled. The Tomlinson clan were too much sometimes.

 

"Oh. Well thank you again. You're a life saver!" Louis said while he clasped on his suspenders.

 

"Whatever. Just try to get some dick tonight. You're too stressed." Lottie stated seriously.

 

Louis gasped at his sister's comment while Liam snickered, saying, "True that." under his breath.

 

Before Louis could chastise his sister, she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He was wearing these tight grey chinos that did wonders for his ass, if Louis did say so himself, a white button up, buttoned all the way to the top of course, red suspenders, and all white vans adorned his feet. He quaffed his hair up, making sure it looked shiny for the night.

 

Well this is about as nerdy as Louis could get. He was a punk, so his closet was full of black clothes, with the occasional white items. He just had to work with what he had. So without further thought, he grabbed Liam and pulled him downstairs. Yelling a "By mom! Going to a party! I'll be back whenever!"

 

He barely heard his mother's "By hun! Have fun!" before he was slamming his front door shut, heading to Liam's mini cooper that would take him to the party.

 

****************

 

Louis could hear the party music from a block away. When Liam pulled up in front of Harry's house, Louis wasn't surprised to see that the house was huge. It was maybe about a fifteen minute drive from Louis' house, but in a nicer part of town.

 

Well Harry's dad was a lawyer, so no wonder why his house was huge.

 

Him and Liam walked up to the large oak doors and pushed them open. Stepping into the large foyer that had a grand staircase on both sides. In the middle of the foyer was a marble table with an orchid plant in the middle. There were also red solo cups all over the table, and people were mingling everywhere. 

 

Louis and Liam made their way to the large living room. All the furniture had been pushed to one side. Leaving an abundant amount of space to dance. Louis saw Zayn at a DJ booth and elbowed Liam. Nodding his head over to Zayn. Once Liam saw Zayn he said, "I'm going to go say hi. Get me a drink will you?"

 

Louis nodded his head yes, and went in search for the kitchen.

 

When he found it, it was stocked with every type of alcohol possible. There were bottles of Goose, Schnapps, Guinness, Patron, Liquor, and even some margarita mix was being passed around. Louis decided to just get a couple of beers for him and Liam and made his way back over to the living room.

 

He saw Liam and Zayn talking by the DJ booth, so Louis headed that way and gave Liam his beer.

 

Liam said his thanks, while Zayn said hi.

 

It wasn't long before Louis was on his third beer. Feeling a nice buzz that made him want to dance.

 

So without further ado, Louis extracted himself from his conversation with Liam and Zayn and made his way to the dance floor.

 

He squealed in delight when he heard Tyga's new hit, "I Don't Fuck With You" start to play and he wasted no time with moving his hips in time to the beat.

 

Louis hadn't seen Harry yet, but he wasn't worried. The night was still young, and Louis was sure he would run into Harry eventually. This was his house after all.

 

Louis let the music wash over him. Letting the beat soak into his skin while his beer gave him courage.

 

He had been dancing for a while when he felt two arms wrap around him and a solid chest slid up against his back.

 

Louis shivered at the contact and started to sway his hips smoother. Making sure to grind his ass back into the stranger's crotch. When the stranger let out a breathy moan, Louis continued his ministrations feverishly.

 

**************** 

 

Harry was drunk. No wait. He was high. No, wait. He was combination of both. Yeah that's what he was. On cloud fucking nine. 

 

The party had been a success so far. Which duh, Harry Styles was the one throwing it. A lot more people showed up then Harry thought would, but he didn't let it bother him. 

 

He was having a great time and felt invincible.

 

When Harry saw Zayn and Liam talking, he figured Louis was around his house somewhere. But when an hour passed and he still hadn't seen Louis, he just gave up and started to dance. 

 

He had just finished his fifth beer so he was ready to let loose on the dance floor. And when he saw a nerd on the dance floor, with red suspenders on, actually Harry couldn't see that well because the lights were off, so the only light came from the strobe lights that flashed around wildly, so the suspenders could have been any color, but Harry assumed they were red. Anyway, when he saw the nerd swinging his hips sinfully, Harry made his way over quickly. 

 

He latched himself to the back of the nerd, and the nerd hastily connected his ass to Harry's crotch. 

 

The contact made Harry moan while a shock of pleasure went down to his crotch.

 

He needed the nerd in his room now.

 

He turned the nerd around and when blue eyes met green, Harry gasped in shock.

 

Louis' eyes were huge and his mouth was agape in shock as well.

 

Both of them just stood there, staring, until Harry grabbed Louis by the wrist and dragged him to the kitchen. When they got there, and it was quiet enough for someone to speak, Harry said,

 

"Louis! I didn't know that was you back there. Sorry for like...groping you." Harry said quickly, his muddled brain trying to make sense of what just happened.

 

"Don't worry about it. I quite enjoyed it actually." Louis revealed. 

 

Harry just laughed timidly and said, "You look different."

 

"Yeah I wanted to try something new. What do you think?" Louis asked unabashedly. 

 

"I do have an affinity for suspenders, so I think you look great. Then again you could probably wear anything and look great." Harry said truthfully.

 

Louis blushed at Harry's kind words, and said, "Do you want to go up stairs?"

 

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the weed talking, maybe Harry was just sobering up and could think clearly for the first time in his life, then again maybe he was completely gone, way past being sober, but he ended up saying yes to Louis. Letting Louis hold his hand and drag him upstairs.

 

Harry told Louis which room was his and they quickly entered. Louis locking the door behind them.

 

****************

 

Louis and Harry just stood in Harry's room. Staring at each other for a while.

 

Harry was about to suggest that being up here wasn't a good idea and that they should probably make their way back to the party, but Louis didn't give him a chance.

 

Louis was attacking Harry with his mouth all of a sudden and Harry was so lost.

 

He didn't know what to do. When Louis' kisses got more deep and his tongue started to explore Harry's mouth, Harry's brain went numb and he couldn't think of anything else except the way Louis' tongue was swirling around and around and around.

 

Louis put his hands on Harry's hips and pushed back towards the bed.

 

When the back of Harry's knees hit his bed, Louis pushed him down. Climbing on top.

 

Louis straddled Harry and continued to kiss him. Letting their tongues fight for dominance.

 

Harry's hands traveled down Louis' back, leaving heat where ever they touched before finally finding a resting place on Louis' ass.

 

Louis pushed his ass back, encouraging Harry. When Harry's cold hands slipped into the back of Louis' pants, gripping onto Louis' bare ass cheeks, he let out a filthy moan.

 

Louis took this opportunity to take his shirt off. Taking Harry's shirt off next while Harry kneaded his ass cheeks and stared up at Louis lustfully.

 

Louis reconnected their mouths for a couple more minutes before attacking Harry's neck. Licking, sucking, and biting. Intent on leaving a nasty looking lovebite on Harry. To mark his territory.

 

Harry gasped in pleasure at the biting and sucking, and Louis' smirked. Knowing that Harry was so gone for.

 

"Bet I'd be a much better fuck than one of your nerds." Louis said cockily.

 

At the word 'nerd' Harry's body stiffened. He pulled away from Louis' mouth and said, "Wait. We can't do this. This can't happen."

 

"But we're enjoying this so much baby. Why stop?" Louis rebutted. He brought his mouth down to Harry's nipples and started to kitten lick them while palming Harry through his pants.

 

Harry rutted up into Louis' hand and said, "Maybe we should stop."

 

Louis tutted and palmed harder at Harry's cock while saying, "Shhh don't worry baby. I'm going to take good care of you. I'll ride you. How does that sound baby?"

 

Harry just let out a moan as a response and went to unbutton Louis' pants.

 

Louis taking off Harry's pants as well.

 

When both their pants and boxers were discarded on the floor Louis said, "Watch me while I stretch myself out okay baby?"

 

Harry just nodded and bit his lip as he watched Louis put two lubbed up fingers in his hole to begin to stretch himself.

 

It wasn't long before Louis was adding a third finger, then a fourth.

 

Harry just watched mesmerized as Louis mewled, and panted as he stretched himself out.

 

When Louis pulled his four fingers out, he turned to Harry and quickly rolled a condom on his long shaft.

 

"Bet you're gonna fuck me real good. Right baby? That big cock of yours is gonna fuck me nice and hard?" Louis asked as he sunk himself lower and lower onto Harry's cock.

 

When Louis bottomed out, Harry let out a loud pornographic moan and grabbed onto Louis' dick, squeezing it a little.

 

Louis groaned at the contact and started to bounce up and down on Harry's cock. The only sound in the room being their moans, and skin slapping against skin.

 

Harry jerked Louis off while Louis rode him. The sensation of Louis on his cock had Harry's mind spinning.

 

"I'm so close baby. Make me cum Harry." Louis panted out as his movements got sloppier.

 

Harry started to pound into Louis at this point. Hitting his prostate with each thrust.

 

Harry sat up and connected their mouths in a filthy kiss where tongues and teeth clashed. When Louis leaned down to run his pierced tongue up Harry's neck, Harry groaned out, "Fuck Louis. What are you doing to me?"

 

Harry connected their mouths again and went to grab one of Louis' ass cheeks, messaging it, while his other hand continued to pump Louis' cock. Thumb circling the head a few times.

 

When Harry brought his thumb up to his mouth to taste Louis' pre-cum, Louis came so hard he went temporarily blind as he shouted out, "Fu-uck Harry."

 

Seeing Louis' orgasm face and the way Louis' hole tightened up when he came, had Harry coming within seconds. Letting out a load moan then a whispered, "Louis. Fuck." followed.

 

When they both came down from their orgasms, and their breathing became even again, Harry pulled out of Louis and laid back down.

 

Louis laid down beside him and said breathlessly, "That was....whoa."

 

"Yeah." was all Harry could say before falling into a fitful slumber. His body completely spent.

 

Harry couldn't let this night happen again, and he damn well couldn't have anyone know about this night either.

 

Maybe, just maybe, when Harry wakes up in the morning, this whole night will just be a dream, and he can go back to being the infamous, "virgin slayer" again. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably not. Buy maybe.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yayayyay!
> 
> You guys are lucky that I have absolutely nothing to do.  
> Just joking. I love writing new chapters for you guys.
> 
> So go forth my Larry children and read to your hearts content. Peace, Love, and Smut.

It had been a week since Harry's party and Louis was going insane.

 

Harry was a little too good at this cat and mouse game because Louis hadn't seen him in a week and Louis was going to explode if he didn't get Harry's dick in him soon.

 

Louis didn't even know if Harry was in school or not. He heard rumors about Harry taking another nerds virginity on Tuesday. And again on Thursday, and Louis was fit to be tied. If Harry really was hooking up with new nerd virgins then that would mean several things.

 

1) Harry actually was at school, he's just hiding from Louis and was skipping the only class they had together. Trigonometry.

 

2) Louis' plan didn't work and he needed to think of a new one. Quick.

 

3) Harry was back to his old ways again.

 

Which Louis didn't like at all because the sex that occurred between him and Harry was supposed to make Harry not want to have sex with anyone else. Next time he saw Harry, he was going to ring his neck out. That bastard.

 

It didn't help that Niall and Zayn kept their mouths shut about Harry. Stupid loyal bastards.

 

Every time Louis asked about Harry, Zayn always said, "Dunno mate. Sorry." while giving him a pitied look.

 

And Niall always said, "He's a big boy Lou. He's fine." which okay. Maybe Louis could get away with two murders some how.

 

At least Liam was there to comfort Louis in his time of need. Liam was great at calming Louis down. But even that didn't work sometimes because Liam didn't have any information either. I guess Zayn and Niall refused to tell Liam anything too. Which was smart because Liam would only tell Louis.

 

On Friday, when Louis still hadn't seen Harry, he was about to have a mental breakdown. Louis should be pissed that someone had this kind of control over him. He should be even more pissed that he let someone have this kind of control over him. But Louis was smart when it came to guys. He knew that the feelings between him and Harry weren't one sided. He just needed Harry to show up to fucking school so he could prove it.

 

He would go over to Harry's house, but Louis didn't like that idea because he knew he wouldn't be welcomed, and he didn't want any awkward exchanges to occur between him and Harry's mum.

 

So when Friday came to a close, Louis couldn't wait for the weekend. So he could think of a plan B, and so he could get high. Maybe his insightful high will shed some light on Harry's behavior. Who knows.

 

****************

 

It was Saturday and Louis was sprawled onto his bed. Joint in hand, with his 'thinking' face on.

 

You see Louis only smoked on the weekends because he didn't want the weed affecting his school work during the week. So Louis stuck to smoking on the weekends. He was a classy bloke like that.

 

He brought the joint to his lips and took a hit. Letting the smoke billow out around his room. Making things hazy and perfect.

 

When the effects of the weed washed over Louis, he finally relaxed and started to think of a new plan.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Louis was frustrated. He had no idea what to do. He was sure his first plan would work. But Harry was a little stubborn fucker.

 

The only time Louis had Harry completely under his will was when they were having sex.

 

So maybe that's what Louis needed to do. Just keep seducing Harry. Yeah, and then Harry will eventually submit and they will live happily ever after.

 

Hey it's worth a shot. And if Louis got some great sex out of it, then he definitely had to try.

 

Louis smiled at his new plan as he took another hit. Monday. Louis thought. Monday will be the day that he puts his new plan into action. If Harry even shows up to school. That fucker.

 

****************

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Harry was in his room. Where the 'incident' happened. Fuck.

 

Harry shook his head and tried to focus back on his homework.

 

He was currently trying to catch up on his Trigonometry work. He was lucky that the school let him take this week off. It probably helped that his mom called the school claiming Harry had mono.

 

While his mom was the best mom in the world, because she was playing along with Harry's charade, what you didn't actually think Harry had mono did you? Yeah no. He was just keeping his distance from Louis. Duh. Anyway, while his mom was amazing, the school was adamant on Harry only missing a week. Which meant Harry that had to go back to school on Monday and face Louis. Shit damn fuck.

 

He sighed in disdain at his life, and tried to focus back on his homework.

 

Maybe he could resist Louis. Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard. Right? Right?!?

 

****************

 

Harry didn't even have anything to worry about, because when Monday came, and Harry walked into his first period, Louis wasn't even there.

 

Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back and took his seat. Today just got easier.

 

When Trigonometry was over, Harry made his way out of the class hastily. Trying to get to his next one quickly, so that he didn't get bombarded with people curiously asking him where he was for the past week.

 

Harry was halfway to his next class when he heard a door open. Next thing Harry knew, he was being pulled inside a dark closet.

 

He almost fell over, but whoever dragged him in there had caught him. When Harry straightened up all he could see was black. And all he could hear was heavy breathing.

 

"Um. Hello?" Harry asked the darkness. Not being able to see a damn thing. If someone was trying to murder him, then at least he'd be as far away from Louis as possible. 

 

"Where have you been for the past week?" The other person questioned sharply. When Harry heard the slightly high-pitched but raspy voice, he knew who had pulled him into the dark janitor's closet. Louis fucking Tomlinson.

 

"Louis? What the fuck. I was on my way to class. Do you fucking mind?" Harry asked sassily. Trying to make his way out of the janitor's closet. When he bumped into a firm body, he realized Louis wasn't going to let him out of the closet anytime soon.

 

Harry huffed in annoyance and backed away from Louis. Trying to put as much space between them as possible.

 

"I do mind Harry. Do you know what I've been going through this pass week?" Louis asked angrily. He didn't give Harry a chance to answer before speaking again.

 

"I'm frustrated because I haven't seen you in a week. I'm pissed because there all these rumors going around about you. And you're just a little fucker, you know that?" Louis finished. Huffing out a breathe.

 

"What rumors?" Harry wondered. He hadn't heard anything. Not even on social media.

 

"That you've been having sex with nerds. Taking their virginity and what not." Louis exclaimed with distaste.

 

"Oh. Well what if those rumors are true Louis. What are you going to do? Hmmm?" Harry questioned with malice. This should be fun.

 

"Don't do that Harry. I know those rumors aren't true." Louis said while slipping an arm around Harry's waste. Bringing their bodies close.

 

Harry actually missed the contact, but he wasn't about to admit that to Louis. So instead he said, "But they are true Louis. I took my big cock and fucked that virgin hole until I made sure the nerds couldn't walk the next day. It was fun. And as they screamed out my name when they came, I left lovebites all other their virginal bodies. Marking what was mine."

 

Louis gasped and said, "Harry stop lying. I know you haven't had sex since Friday. At the party. When he had sex. So stop lying."

 

Harry grunted and asked, "And how do you know that?"

 

"Because I'm the only one that can make you feel like this..." Louis trailed off as he attached his lips to Harry's.

 

It wasn't long before their kiss got heated and both their tongues were slipping in and out of each others mouth.

 

Harry grabbed onto Louis' ass and picked him up. When Louis put his legs around Harry's waist, Harry backed them up into a wall ruffly. Continuing their heated make out session.

 

Louis moaned into Harry's mouth and the sound sent shocks of pleasure down to Harry's cock.

 

He was getting uncomfortably hard, quickly, and Louis could tell.

 

Louis smirked and broke away from the kiss, moving to Harry's neck. Licking at some spots while saying, "Let me blow you."

 

Harry let out a loud moan and quickly nodded his head yes. Granting Louis permission.

 

Harry dropped Louis back to his feet and could only giggle in excitement as Louis backed Harry up against the wall and got on his knees.

 

"You know I've always wanted a blow job from someone with a tongue piercing." Harry confessed. Louis unbuttoned Harry's pants and brought them down the his ankles, along with his boxers.

 

When Harry's angry red cock sprang free from it's constraints, Louis licked his lips. He looked up at Harry and said, "Well today you get to have your fantasizes fulfilled. Are you ready for me babe?"

 

Harry let out a breathy "Yes." and Louis went to work.

 

Louis started out by licking a flat stripe on the underside of Harry's cock. Completely enjoying the moans escaping Harry's mouth.

 

He kitten licked the tip of Harry's cock a few times before taking him in whole.

 

Louis started a pattern of sucking, licking, and playing with Harry's balls. Completely intent on making Harry come undone.

 

"Fu-fuck Louis. You're piercing feels so good against my cock babe. Yessss. Keep doing that." Harry moaned out. He slipped his hands into Louis' caramel hair. Enjoying the way it was feather soft.

 

Louis just smirked at Harry's words and continued his ministrations, but working more quickly.

 

It wasn't long after that when Harry was coming in Louis' mouth with a load groan. Shooting his hot load down Louis throat while Louis swallowed every last bit of it. Like the good boy he was.

 

"You taste so good baby." Louis revealed. He buttoned Harry's pants back up and stood from his kneeling position.

 

Harry just mewled at Louis words and attacked Louis' lips with his own.

 

Harry tasted his own cum on Louis' tongue but he didn't care. It was actually kind of hot.

 

Their kissing once again got heated and Harry stuck his hands down Louis' pants. Jerking him off quickly and efficiently.

 

Soon, Louis was coming with a whiny moan. Shooting his load on Harry's hand and on his pants.

 

Harry brought his hand up to his mouth. Tasting Louis' come.

 

"You taste even better." Harry said huskily.

 

Louis could only let out a shy smile as he came down from his orgasm.

 

When both boys were cool, calmed, and collected, they looked at each other and laughed.

 

"I think we've missed a few class periods." Louis said. Not really caring if they had.

 

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's lunch time actually." Harry responded. He started to play with Louis' hair absentmindedly.

 

Louis smiled fondly at that and said, "Great! I'm starving. Let's go."

 

Before Louis could leave the closet, Harry pulled him back and said, "You know no one can know about us. Right?"

 

Louis sighed. He saw this coming. "Yeah I know. Your stupid reputation is on the line and what not."

 

"Just making sure we're on the same page, Louis. I don't want people to get suspicious. So go on ahead to lunch. I'll see you later." Harry said as he led Louis to the door.

 

Louis turned and gave Harry one last kiss before slipping out of the door.

 

When Louis left, Harry gave himself time to think.

 

He was screwed. He knew that much was for sure. Louis drove him crazy and Harry just couldn't keep his distance anymore.

 

Louis may be Harry's new drug. And that fact alone made Harry fearful and uncertain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this particular chapter is dedicated to 'wishiwasanartistwithwords' for keeping me hella motivated to update this fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wanted to stir in a little drama for this chapter. Just feel like this fic doesn't have enough drama in it. So saddle up kiddies. It's gonna be a wild ride.
> 
> Also, I'm bringing back in Niall, Zayn, and Liam. I feel like I've left them out. Plus, I miss Niall.  
> So bring forth these three young gentlemen, and let the games begin.

Harry really didn't want to do this. He really really didn't want to do this. But everyone was watching. Everyone from school had all eyes on him. So Harry had too. He just had too. For his reputation's sake. But just know that he really didn't want to do it.

 

Harry leans in and kisses some nerd named Jim, and the crowd that surrounded Harry, erupted in cheers, shouts, and hollers.

 

As Harry deepens the kiss, the crowd starts to chant, "virgin slayer, virgin slayer, virgin slayer." while fist pumping for added affect.

 

Did Harry mention that he really didn't want to do this? But everyone was watching.

 

Harry, Niall, and Zayn were currently at a party thrown by some bloke from their school. And while Niall was in the kitchen getting drinks, and Zayn was off somewhere snogging Liam, Harry was dared to kiss this nerd named Jim.

 

While Harry was all for the kiss at the beginning because it was a simple kiss that would probably make the nerd's year, Harry didn't expect a crowd to form. Let alone for that crowd to start chanting his infamous title.

 

And as he led the nerd upstairs, while the crowd kept chanting, all Harry could pay attention to were the blue eyes staring at him. Those cerulean blue eyes that currently held the most heated form of hatred. Harry knew that hatred was for him.

 

And as Harry fucked Jim that night, all he seemed to think about was Louis. How Louis must be feeling right now. Not happy, Harry imagined, as he came deep within Jim. Happy that the deed was over.

 

****************

 

It was Sunday afternoon, and Harry was currently waiting for Niall and Zayn to show up at his house.

 

Harry needed some kind of distraction. To get his mind off of Louis, and especially to get his mind off of the events that occurred on Friday.

 

So as Harry made his way to his front door after hearing it ring, he had a big smile on his face. Excitement filling his features due to being able to see his best mates.

 

Harry swung the door open and revealed Zayn, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, while carrying a six pack of beer.

 

And Niall, wearing pretty much the exact same thing, with another six pack of beer in his hand as well.

 

"Vas happenin' Harreh?" Zayn asked as he made his way into Hary's house. Placing the six pack on a marble table that was in the middle of the foyer. Zayn handed one to Harry and took one out for himself as well.

 

"Hey Harry." Niall echoed as he followed Zayn inside. Putting his six pack of beer on the table as well. Taking one out and popping the cap off.

 

"Hey guys. Glad you came." Harry responded back to both Niall and Zayn.

 

Once the formalities were over, Harry brought Zayn and Niall to his living room. All three of them sat on the couch and started to sip on their beers.

 

"So whats everyone been up too?" Harry questioned. Taking light sips of his beer.

 

"Not much really." Zayn responded with a shrug.

 

"Yeah same." Niall said, then continued, "That party on Friday was sick though. Wasn't it?"

 

Zayn snickered into his beer and said, "Yeah it was. I don't know if Liam would like me telling you guys this, but you're my best mates so fuck it. But me and Liam had sex for like the first time at that party."

 

Both Niall and Harry choked on their beers and said an incredulous, "What?!?" at the same time.

 

"Yeah it was a great shag too. I don't know if Liam was a virgin or not, but I'm going to guess he wasn't because he definitely knew some moves in that bed." Zayn revealed. Taking another sip of his beer.

 

"Um okay TMI." Niall said. All three boys letting out a boisterous laugh.

 

"Okay well what about you Niall?" Zayn shot back, then continued, "I saw you with that curvy brunette with the big tits."

 

Niall's face immediately reddened and Harry added on, "Oh yeah. I remember seeing you two together. So how did that go Niall?"

 

"A man never kisses and tells." Niall said simply.

 

Both Harry and Zayn laughed at Niall's dismay, then Zayn said, "Oh please. You fucked her. What was her name anyway?"

 

"I don't really remember to be honest, but she was amazing." Niall responded. Dreamy features taking over his face.

 

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say Niall's in loooovveee." Harry taunted. Earning a smack upside the head from Niall.

 

"Funny. You're a true comedian Harry." Niall said, letting out a playful laugh. The other two boys following suit.

 

Their laughter sobered up though when they heard the doorbell ring.

 

"Wasn't expecting anyone else." Harry said, clear confusion taking over his features.

 

"Oh sorry that's for me. I invited Liam over. Hope you don't mind." Zayn revealed as he got off the couch and made his way over to the front door.

 

Harry was about to say that having Liam over was fine. That everything was going to be fine, and that they were going to have a great lads day. But then Harry heard that voice. The only voice that could make his stomach do somersaults and oh God, Harry is not prepared for this. This can't be happening. Harry thought he'd at least have 'til Monday to sort things out, but Louis was here. In his house. Again. And all Harry could think of was that if he made it through today, alive, then it would truly be a miracle.

 

As Zayn, Liam and Louis made their way into the living room, Zayn and Harry made eye contact. Zayn definitely noticed Harry's internal panic and excused himself and Harry so that they could talk in private.

 

Once Zayn and Harry were in Harry's kitchen, Zayn said, "Harry I had no idea Louis would be here. I only invited Liam, I swear."

 

Harry didn't know how to respond. He just stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't ready for this.

 

"I can ask them to leave Harry. This is your house, so if you feel uncomfortable I can ask them to leave." Zayn continued in a rush once he realized Harry wasn't going to respond to his previous statement.

 

"No it's fine. I don't want to make it awkward for anyone." Harry said, a little shaken but determined not to be put out in his own house.

 

"Are you sure?" Zayn questioned firmly.

 

"Yeah it'll be fine." Harry responded with little convincing.

 

"Okay. If you're sure..." Zayn trailed off warily, seeing if Harry had anything else to say.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and dragged Zayn back to the living room where he could hear Niall, Liam, and Louis talking animatedly.

 

Once Harry and Zayn entered the room though, the talking quieted down and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

 

Niall cleared his throat then and made a joke. Making everyone in the room laugh, thus getting rid of the awkwardness. Harry was so thankful for Niall. He really was.

 

****************

 

The five boys had been conversing for a few hours now and Harry was about to rip his hair out.

 

He was trying to be as cordial towards Louis as possible. But the punk boy was making it hard. Whenever Harry made a comment, Louis would mock him.

 

Whenever Harry would make a joke, Louis would say the joke was stupid then would proceed to laugh at Harry tauntingly.

 

Whenever Harry asked Louis a question, Louis would answer it shortly or ignore Harry in general. 

 

After being ignored, mocked and taunted for what felt like the millionth time, Harry had had enough. He was not about to be treated like this in his own home.

 

Harry interrupted the current conversation and said sternly, "Louis. Can I talk to you in private for a moment."

 

At that, Louis said mockingly, "Wait. Harry Styles. THE Harry Styles wants to talk to me in private? This can't be!"

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs to his room. Not really caring if Louis followed or not. But knowing Louis would.

 

****************

 

Harry was in his room for a total of five minutes when he saw Louis enter. Closing and locking the door behind him.

 

"What do you want Harry?" Louis asked. Tapping his foot impatiently on Harry's clean white carpet.

 

Harry let out an exhausted sigh and said, "Look Louis. I know you're mad but you can't talk to me like that. Not in my own home."

 

Louis actually laughed at that and said, "Mad? I'm not mad Harry."

 

Harry was about to sigh in relief, but then Louis continued, "No I'm not mad Harry. I'm fucking furious."

 

Next thing Harry knew, Louis was ranting. Throwing out wild expletives, swinging his arms around dramatically, and getting red in the face.

 

Harry thought the sight was actually pretty hot. Seeing Louis pissed off was really really really hot. And it was turning Harry on.

 

At the end of Louis' rant, he stomped his foot a few times to make his point clear. But all Harry could think about was how cute Louis looked while throwing his temper tantrum.

 

When Louis was finally done ranting, Harry said, "Have you quite finished or...?"

 

This seemed to make Louis even more furious because he said, "Am I finished? Am. I. Finished?!? No I'm not fucking finished Harry! I fucking hate you right now. I really fucking can't stand to see you ri-"

 

Louis didn't get to finish what he was saying because Harry had him pinned to the bed room wall.

 

Harry pushed his body against Louis'. Making the two bodies completely flushed before Harry attacked Louis' lips with his own.

 

They kissed hard. With need, anger, and intent.

 

When Harry bit down on Louis' bottom lip harshly, he drew blood. Eliciting a mewl from Louis.

 

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Tongues battling one another, teeth clashing together in a desperate attempt to bite, saliva mingling.

 

Harry's head was spinning, and he was breathless. As he broke the kiss off to catch some air, Louis shoved him back forcefully. Making Harry take several steps back.

 

They just stared at each other, breathing rigid, faces heated.

 

"I fucking hate you Harry Styles." Louis said before he ran and jumped into Harry's arms. Swinging his legs around Harry's waste as Harry caught him. Harry reattaching their lips as soon as Louis was in his arms.

 

Harry brought them to the bed and threw Louis down on it roughly.

 

"You don't hate me." Harry said harshly as he towered over Louis. He started to take his shirt off. Smirking when he saw Louis do the same.

 

"But I do. I hate you so fucking much. I bet when you fucked that nerd it wasn't even half as good as when he fuck." Louis challenged.

 

Harry growled at that and went to unbutton Louis pants while saying, "Well maybe I need you to remind me of how mind blowing our fucking can be."

 

"Oh I'll remind you all right. And when you come so hard, you'll be seeing stars." Louis said. Taking Harry's tight pants off. Leaving both boys in their black boxers.

 

"Can't fucking wait." Harry spit. Hastily connecting his lips to Louis' again.

 

Their bodies slid together on the bed. Crotches lining up perfectly.

 

"These to need to come off. Now." Harry said between kisses. Gesturing to his and Louis' boxers.

 

Louis moaned as Harry slid their boxers off. Finally releasing their flushed cocks.

 

Louis watched as Harry grabbed some lube and a condom.

 

"Top or bottom?" Harry questioned. Starting to trail kisses all over Louis' body.

 

"Bottom." Louis gasped out when Harry started to leave a lovebite on his stomach.

 

Harry just hummed and slid a condom on quickly. He started to lube his fingers up, ready to stretch Louis out, but Louis stopped his hand and said, "Don't stretch me out. Just fuck me already."

 

"You sure?" Harry asked, concerned.

 

"Yeah. I want it to be ruff. So don't hold back." Louis said easily. His hands trailing up and down Harry's side as Harry sat between Louis' spread legs.

 

Fuck Harry was so turned on by Louis' words. He quickly attached their lips again while lining up his cock with Louis hole.

 

Harry pushed in little by little until he was balls deep in Louis.

 

Louis was tight and hot and Harry's head was ready to com bust with need and lust.

 

When Louis gave Harry the nod, letting him know that he could start moving, Harry started up a quick and filthy rhythm of pounding into Louis. Not being soft or careful by any means.

 

Skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing, and panting/moaning were the only sounds being heard. And if that combination wasn't the prettiest thing Harry had ever heard. If Louis wasn't the prettiest thing Harry had ever seen.

 

"Fuck Lou. You're so tight." Harry said, hearing Louis gasp out when Harry hit his prostate. Over and over again. 

 

"Yeah Harry. Fuck me. Fuck me nice and hard." Louis moaned out. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist more securely. Giving Harry a better angle to pound into him.

 

The new angle was sending endless pleasure to Harry's cock and his pounding got sporadic.

 

He was pounding so hard into Louis at that moment, that the headboard of his bed was slamming into the wall.

 

"Fuck I'm so close Lou." Harry said. Reaching down to grab a hold of Louis dick to jerk him off.

 

"Ah. Me too." Louis gasped. The added sensation of Harry's hand on his dick was making Louis shiver with pleasure.

 

"You drive me fucking crazy." Harry admitted. His thrusts getting more quick. Which Louis didn't think was possible.

 

Louis just smirked at Harry's words and said, "I know I do."

 

Louis brought the lips together after that. Putting his pierced tongue to good use.

 

When Louis noticed that Harry was going to come any minute, Louis decided to do something he knew would drive Harry insane.

 

Louis brought his mouth down to Harry's nipples. Letting his tongue piercing roam over both of Harry's sensitive nipples. Eliciting a load pornographic moan from Harry.

 

Louis continued to use his skillful tongue ministrations until Harry was coming with a gasp of Louis' name. Shuddering through his orgasm while jerking Louis off more quickly. Making the punk boy come shortly after. With a gasp of Harry's name.

 

They both laid there. Letting their bodies come down from their orgasm highs.

 

"Way better than any nerd I've ever had." Harry admitted.

 

Louis let out a giggle and pulled Harry over. Kissing him lazily.

 

****************

 

"I bet they're fucking." Zayn said once Louis and Harry had left the room.

 

"What? No way." Niall said in disbelief.

 

"Wanna bet?" Zayn challenged.

 

"Yeah. If they fuck, I owe you fifty. If they don't fuck, you me fifty." Niall responded. Holding his hand out for Zayn to shake.

 

"Deal." Zayn said. Going to shake Niall's hand.

 

About thirty minutes later, when all three boys heard the headboard slamming against the wall, Zayn turned to Niall and said, "Looks like you owe me fifty quid."

 

"Fuck." Niall muttered under his breath as Liam snickered while giving Zayn a high five.

 

Well. The cat was out of the bag now. Wasn't it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never really had plan for this fic. I just make up the chapters as I write them. With that being said, I am running out of ideas for this fic. So I wanted your opinion.
> 
> Should I wrap this fic up soon?  
> Is there something specific you want me to write about?  
> What type of epilogue do you want me to write?
> 
> I'm open to any and all suggestions, if you're willing to give any.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna fluff it up for a bit. So enjoy this new chapter my loves.

It was a rainy and gloomy Tuesday morning, and every student at WestSide High was in some sort of zombie trance as they shuffled from one class to another.

 

Louis was one of those said zombie-like students, and shuffled his way to his first period. Trigonometry.

 

You see, Louis didn't get much sleep last night, due to Harry's constant calls. You'd think Louis would be ecstatic at having Harry call him constantly. While he was endeared, he was also exhausted. He knew Harry was starting to really fall for him. And that was great. His plan was actually working and Louis couldn't be more delighted. But Louis also needed his beauty sleep, and the fact that Harry's big ass mouth kept him from sleeping the night before, had Louis shuffling to his first period class, half asleep.

 

He decided to keep it casual with his outfit today. Opting for his black joggers, a maroon colored Henley, and his notorious black vans. A black beanie adorned Louis' head because he couldn't be bothered to do his hair in the morning.

 

As he made his way to his seat, he saw Harry in the back with Zayn. Both of them sitting in their usual seats. Mucking about.

 

When Louis made contact with Harry, Harry winked at him while Zayn just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

 

Louis just sighed and sat down. Hoping this Trig class would go by quickly. Did he mention how exhausted he was?

 

****************

 

About half way through the class, Louis got a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a geeky first year, with ginger hair, looking at him sheepishly.

 

Louis raised a questioning eyebrow, and saw that the geeky first year was holding out something white.

 

Louis took the white unidentified object and turned back around in his seat.

 

He quickly realized it was a note when he saw messing handwriting on it that said, _"I want your tongue on my cock. Right now."_

 

Louis blushed immediately and looked around to see how would write such a thing. When he was met with mischievous green eyes, and a devilish smirk, he should have realized it was Harry who had sent the note.

 

He wrote back, " _Too bad my tongue doesn't want to be on your cock right now. Must suck to suck huh?"_

 

Louis giggled to himself as he passed the note back to the geeky ginger, subtly, completely intent on using the geek as a messenger.

 

A couple of minutes later, he got the note back. This time it said, " _I'm pretty sure you meant to say that you love my cock, and that you'd love to give me a blowjob after class. Thanks!"_

 

Louis let out a defiant snort and wrote back, " _I don't think so Harold. Why are you even writing me a note? Wouldn't texting be better?"_

 

Again, Louis passed the note back, and again, a couple minutes later, he got it back.

 

" _No. Writing notes is more romantic ;) But seriously, meet me in 'our closet' after class. I need to talk to you about something."_

 

Louis wondered what Harry wanted to talk about. And all he could write back was a simple " _Okay."_ before he let his wondering consume him.

 

Maybe Harry wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Maybe he wanted to finally come out to his peers and to stop being the "virgin slayer." Maybe he wanted to break it off with Louis. Which if that happened, Louis would be devastated.

 

 Louis would never admit this to anyone, maybe just Liam, but he was falling for Harry hard. And if he didn't know any better, he'd say that he was in love with the green eyed bloke. But since he does know better, Louis realizes that it's way to early in his and Harry's special relationship to be saying the 'L' word. So Louis is just going to call it an infatuation. Minus that short-lived part. Cause these feelings weren't going away anytime soon. That was for sure.

 

Louis was pulled out of his reverie when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

 

He let Harry and Zayn leave the classroom first, giving Harry time to get to the closet. Also giving Louis some time to get his shit together and to be somewhat prepared for what Harry wanted to talk to him about.

 

****************

 

Louis made his way to the closet, the closet where he blew Harry for the first time. Ah good times. Anyway, Louis made his way to that closet, taking his time. And about fifteen minutes after the bell had rang, Louis finally made it to the closet, slipping inside of it stealthily.

 

Louis was met with darkness as he closed the door. He was about to question said darkness but he didn't get a chance too because Harry had him pinned to the door. Breathing in his ear, "About time babes. Was starting to think you'd stood me up."

 

Louis shivered at Harry's hot breath on his hear and responded back with, "Maybe I should've stood you up. To teach you a lesson or summat."

 

That elicited a loud laugh from Harry and Louis could only watch with fondness as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, showing a lithe figure shaking with laughter.

 

When Harry sobered up, he said, "You'll be glad you didn't stand me up because I have a proposition for you. One that I know you'll like."

 

"Oh yeah. And what is that Harold?" Louis questioned, trying not to show his excitement.

 

"Go on a date with me." Harry breathed out as he started to absentmindedly play with the hair that was sticking out of Louis' beanie.

 

Louis realized that Harry was always playing with his hair and could only breathe out a fond, "yes." to Harry's statement about going out on a date.

 

The grin that took over Harry's face was award winning, and next thing both boys knew, their lips were connected in a passionate, yet hungry kiss.

 

***************

 

It was Saturday night. Louis and Harry's date night, and Louis was currently rushing around his room. He had no idea what he was going to wear and he was late.

 

Harry had texted him five minutes ago to let him know that he was on his way, so that meant Louis only had five, maybe even ten more minutes to get ready. 

 

Louis already had styled his hair in a quiff, he just need to put on some clothes now.

 

He flung his closet open and rummaged through his clothes quickly. After taking about four plus minutes to decide on his out, he settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, that he rolled up at the ankles, a white button up that had a black collar, his black leather jacket, and his all black vans adorned his feet.

 

Louis looked at himself in the mirror one more time before he heard the bell ring. He rushed to go get it since no one else was home. His sisters where at their dads for the weekend, and his mom had the midnight shift at the hospital, so it was just Louis.

 

When Louis flung open the door, he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

 

Harry stood there, leaning against Louis' door frame. Wearing sinfully tight black jeans, shiny black boots, a navy colored button up that had little white hearts on it, and his hair was styled up into a semi-quiff.

 

Louis had to stop himself from drooling, and invited Harry into his home.

 

Harry gave him a kiss in greeting and handed Louis the flowers he had been hiding behind his back.

 

Louis actually squealed at the beautiful white lilies and thanked Harry quickly, turning to go find a vase to put the flowers in.

 

"Ready to go?" Louis asked as he came back to the doorway where Harry stood and waited.

 

"Of course. You look amazing tonight babe." Harry said, sincerity lacing his tone.

 

"Same to you mister." Louis sassed. Grabbing his wallet and house keys. Following Harry to where his Range Rover was waiting in the driveway.

 

Louis blushed when Harry opened the passenger door for him and could only let out a squeaked "Thank you." while climbing in, earning a slap on the ass from Harry.

 

****************

 

Their date was going spectacularly well. Despite Louis and Harry's differences, when it came to school related things, they realized through this date that they had a lot in common.

 

As they sat at the fancy Italian restaurant and waited for their meal, talking animatedly, Louis found out that Harry's favorite band was Coldplay, which just so happened to be Louis' as well.

 

That Harry's favorite color was blue, like Louis' eyes, and Louis had to blush at that because his favorite color was green, like Harry's eyes.

 

That Harry was partial to cats over dogs, and that Louis could not agree more.

 

That Harry liked to get high sometimes to unleash his inner creativity. While Louis knew exactly what that was like.

 

One thing that struck Louis, was that him and Harry had actually gone to the same The Script concert a couple years ago, and that made them both laugh when they imagined where they would be now, had they met at the concert.

 

Harry joked that they'd probably be married right now. While Louis joked, but yet with a serious tone, that he'd love to marry Harry, because it rhymed. 

 

That statement had Harry giggling and blushing wildly while Louis just watched, endeared.

 

When their dinner was done, they made there way to the cinema to watch that new James Bond movie.

 

Louis had been waiting to see this movie for a while and couldn't contain his excitement as Harry paid for their tickets.

 

When the movie started, and Harry laced his fingers with Louis, contentment started to build within Louis.

 

It only blossomed as the movie came to a close and Harry's hand was still laced with Louis'.

 

And as they joked on the car ride to Louis', all the blue eyed boy could do is just admire Harry.

 

Harry was witty, funny, and charming. Those three qualities making Louis overwhelmingly smitten for the green-eyed boy.

 

And as they fell onto Louis' bed that night, both boys exhausted and kissing lazily, the only thought that ran through Louis mind was,

_"I could do this for the rest of my life._ "

 

Little did Louis know, Harry was thinking the exact same thing. The only thoughts in Harry's mind were,

" _I could do this for the rest of my life."_  And, " _I think I'm falling for you Louis Tomlinson."_  

 

Sooner then both of them realized, they were falling into a satisfying slumber. Smiles gracing their faces as they cuddled contently.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this lovely chapter is dedicated to 'Lily' ! She gave me this awesome prompt idea that I just had to incorporate into this fic. Since she basically inspired this chapter it's only fair that I dedicate it to her! So thanks babes! Hope you, and everyone else who is reading it, enjoys it!
> 
> I did form some new ideas last night, so this fic is going to be a lot longer than I thought and it isn't going to end anytime soon!
> 
> With that being said, if I don't update for a couple days it's because I'll be too busy with holiday festivities!
> 
> So, a new character will be introduced in this chapter. And that character is.......Nicholas Grimshaw! (Idk if I spelled his name right. Whateves.) *cue in drama, angst, and heartbreak* Maybe.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this chapter! Oh! And Merry Christmas everyone!

Louis was having deja-vu. It wasn't the good kind of deja-vu. The kind that sends chills down your spine, or the kind that you feel the need to tell everyone about because it's just so mind blowing and surreal. Nope. This was the bad kind of deja-vu. Where it brings back old, unwanted, devastating feelings. Louis couldn't do this. He couldn't watch anymore. He needed a drink. And he needed one now.

 

It was Friday night, and Louis was at one of Harry's notorious Friday night parties. Louis should be having a great time. Talking amongst friends, smoking a joint here and there, fucking Harry in his room. The norm. But Louis was having the exact opposite of a great time.

 

He was having a fucking horrible time at Harry's party. And do you know whose fault it was? Harry's of course.

 

Louis could only watch with an intense anger bubbling within him as Harry attached his lips to a nerd wearing lime green suspenders.

 

He was about to throw up with disgust at the sight. He thought him and Harry were passed this bullshit. He thought him and Harry were actually building a normal relationship. One that they could tell their friends about, one that they could tell their parents about, one that they could tell the whole school about.

 

Harry must not be on the same page as Louis, because he was once again, 'forced' by his peers to take another nerd's virginity and Louis couldn't watch anymore as Harry obliged to his peer's demanding requests.

 

Louis was angry, disgusted, and he just didn't know what to do with Harry anymore. Behind closed doors, Harry was the sweetest. Taking Louis out on dates, kissing him senseless, or until both fell asleep, taking care of Louis, and even going above and beyond to make sure Louis was happy. In those moments, Louis was in pure bliss. But as soon as they were out in public, it was like they were strangers, and Louis could only keep his head down whenever Harry would add an unneeded amount of space between them whenever their peers were around.

 

When Harry slid is tongue into the nerd's mouth, Louis turned around with hatred in his heart. Not being able to witness anymore, for if he did, he was sure he'd be heartbroken by the end of the night.

 

Instead, Louis headed to the kitchen to see if he could find himself a stronger drink. He started sipping at some Grey Goose, but when he saw Harry head upstairs, hand in hand with the nerd, he started chugging that shit like there was no tomorrow.

 

When the bottle was completely empty and Louis started to drunk giggle uncontrollably, a slim body slid up next to him.

 

"What's so funny?" the slim man, with an extremely tall quiff asked, while taking in Louis' body. Lust forming in his eyes.

 

Louis giggled some more then and yelled happily, "Grey Goose. Can you imagine an actual grey goose?!?"

 

The slim man, who was practically a stranger to Louis, started to chuckle lightly, and said, "Aren't all geese grey? I'm Nick by the way."

 

Louis took the time to soak in Nick's body and thought, ' _Not bad'_   before answering, "No Nick. Geeses are different from Gooses. Geese are those grey birds that shit everywhere. But a Goose is a mix between a Geese and a Moose."

 

Nick let out a loud chortle at that and said, "Are you sure?"

 

Instead of answering, Louis said, "Geese are pretty. But Gooses are ugly. I'm a Geese cause I'm pretty. Right Nick? I'm pretty?"

 

Louis was so far gone, that he didn't even know what he was talking about anymore. He did smile though when Nick said, "You're the prettiest of them all. Hey do you want to go somewhere more private. It's kinda loud down here."

 

"Sure." Louis responded quickly. Grabbing Nick's hand and leading him up the stairs. Louis was in a desperate rush to sit down somewhere because the room was becoming a little too blurry and he was pretty sure the floor beneath him was turning into lava.

 

Louis shrieked then, and said, "Quick. Get up on the bed before the lava burns your feet!"

 

This earned a laugh from Nick as he shut the door behind him. He made his way to the bed slowly, almost as if he was a predator trying to catch it's prey, and said, "You're really drunk aren't you?"

 

Louis cackled and said, "Drunk? I'm not sure I know what that means. Now horny. I do know what that means!"

 

Next thing Louis knew, Nick was in his personal space, hands planted firmly on Louis' ass while be breathed out, "Are you horny babe? Need me to take care of something for you?"

 

Louis didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, or the fact that he might have subconsciously wanted revenge against Harry, or maybe it was because Nick looked like an older version of Harry, thus making Louis intrigued. But Louis found himself telling Nick that he was in fact horny and that he'd really enjoy a blowjob from the man with the tall quiff.

 

And as Nick unbuttoned Louis pants' and pulled out his half-hard cock, beginning his blowjob, all Louis could do was let his mind go blank. Imaging it was Harry's mouth on him and not Nick's.

 

****************

 

Harry was throwing another one of his notorious parties. It had been a few hours since the party had started and Harry was on his fifth alcoholic beverage. Some weird concoction that Niall had made for him. Either way the concoction was making Harry all tingly and he felt blissful.

 

Harry had saw that Louis was at his party a while ago. And while he was excited to see the blue-eyed lad, he had lost sight of him a couple hours ago. This made Harry concerned for Louis well-being, but it's not like he could really focus on that now because he currently had a nerd's tongue down his throat.

 

He didn't want to kiss the nerd. Not when Louis was here, and he'd much rather kiss him. But he was dared, once again, by his peers to kiss a nerd, and Harry had to oblige.

 

He just wasn't ready to face his peers yet. To tell them that he stopped taking nerds virginity's months ago, because he's been infatuated with a certain blue-eyed punk for months. We just wasn't ready to reveal that kind of shocking information yet. No to mention he was scared of what would happen once his peers found out that Harry is not as great as they thought he was.

 

Harry was sure he would loose his reputation, as well as his popularity, and Harry just didn't want that to happen anytime soon.

 

So as the kiss got deeper, and his peers started to chant, he knew what was coming next. So when he led the nerd upstairs to his bed room, he felt sadness instead of excitement.

 

Once they made it to the room, Harry didn't give the nerd a chance to speak before saying, "Look. No offense, but I'm not in the mood to have sex right now."

 

"What? Harry Styles isn't in the mood to have sex. That's a first." the nerd said. So he was a cheeky little fucker. Great.

 

"Yeah, I just don't feel like it. So maybe we should just go back downstairs to the party." Harry responded with. Making his way to his door.

 

"Yeah I don't think so." The nerd said harshly. Grabbing a hold of Harry's wrist to stop him.

 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

 

"I know you Harry Styles. I know all about your infamous reputation. And if we don't have sex, I'm going to tell everyone that you're not the virgin slayer that everyone thinks you are."

 

Harry was fuming in disbelief and anger at the nerd's words.

 

"Look. I'm not having sex with you and that's final."

 

"Well. In that case. I guess there is something you could do that would keep me quiet." The nerd taunted.

 

"And what is that?" Harry asked impatiently. He just wanted this nerd out of his room now.

 

"Pay up, Styles." the nerd responded with. Holding out a hand towards Harry.

 

"What? No way." Harry said firmly.

 

"Pay me a 100 quid and I'll keep silent about your none virgin slayer ways. But if you don't pay me, I'll tell everyone in WestSide High who you really are, and you can kiss your popularity and reputation good bye."

 

Harry let out an extremely annoyed huff. He pulled out his wallet while muttering a "Fine." as he handed the nerd an 100 quid note.

 

Harry was lucky that his parents were rich and gave him an allowance every month that was probably more than what people make in a year.

 

The nerd took the money quickly and said, "Pleasure doing business with you Styles. I'll make sure to tell everyone how amazing you are in bed."

 

Harry could only watch in disbelief as the nerd finally left his room. Did he really just get blackmailed by a guy wearing fucking lime green suspenders? Unbelievable.

 

****************

 

Harry was in the bathroom splashing some cold water on his face. After that whole ordeal with the blackmailing nerd, Harry just needed some peace and quiet.

 

His piece and quiet was short lived though when he heard an all to familiar shriek.

 

Harry knew that the shriek came from Louis and he smiled fondly as he wondered what the blue eyed boy was up to.

 

Harry followed the sound to his room. When he saw the door closed, he thought it was strange. But then Harry realized that Louis was probably waiting for him in Harry's room, like he usually does.

 

On nights like these, Louis usually "leaves" the party early. Making a big scene about leaving, when in actuality he goes up to Harry's room and waits for him.

 

Once Harry is done with the party, he'll meet Louis up in his room and they'll fight, for like the first ten minutes before they're ripping each others clothes off, eventually having mind-blowing, numbing sex.

 

So Harry was pretty excited when he saw his door closed and knew Louis was inside. Waiting for him.

 

He sauntered into the room. A look of pure happiness on his face.

 

That look immediately fell into one of anger when he saw the scene before him.

 

Nick, who used to be one of Harry's closest friends before graduating WestSide High and going to Uni in the city, had his mouth around Louis cock.

 

While Louis had his head thrown back, eyes closed, a look of immense pleasure forming on his face.

 

Harry was seething as he yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

 

Nick got off of Louis' dick with a pop and looked at Harry.

 

"Um do you mind Harry. We're kind of busy."

 

That seemed to make Harry snap because next thing he knew, he was lunging at Nick. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him to the ground. Harry straddled Nick and started to punch him in the face. Harry's fists making deafening hits against Nick's jaw, nose, and cheeks.

 

Harry threw in one more good punch before Louis was pulling Harry back, while yelling, "Harry stop! You're going to kill him!"

 

Harry got off of Nick then and straightened out his shirt. He watched Nick hastily get up off of the floor while holding his bleeding nose.

 

"Get the fuck out of my house Nick. And if I ever see you touch or look at Louis again, I will personally come to your dorm room and saw your dick off with one hand while I strangle you to death with my other hand. Am I clear?" Harry asked venomously.

 

Nick just squeaked and made a hasty exit from Harry's room. Not even daring to take a final look at Louis.

 

Harry went to close and lock his bed room door when Nick had finally left, and he spun around to Louis quickly, gritting out, "You." while pointing his finger at Louis harshly. 

 

Louis didn't give Harry a chance to scold him before he was flinging his body at Harry's, the need to have his lips touch Harry's was too immediate at the moment. So Harry was just going to have to scold him later.

 

"That was so fucking hot." Louis said between kisses. Sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth to deepen the kiss while Harry backed them up to his bed. Pushing Louis down on it harshly.

 

"Louis what the fuck were you thinking?" Harry asked, hurt lacing his tone.

 

"I don't know Harry. I saw you with that nerd, and I lost it. I'm so sorry." Louis revealed. His cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

 

"You mean the nerd that I didn't have sex with? The nerd that I had to pay off because he'd tell everyone that we didn't have sex? The nerd that blackmailed me?" Harry questioned loudly, adding emphasis to every question.

 

"What? You didn't have sex? Why not?" Louis wondered in disbelief.

 

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I'm head over heals for you Louis, and I couldn't make myself have sex with anyone that wasn't you." Harry stated angrily.

 

"Oh." was all Louis could respond with. When he realized that Harry wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, he got up on his knees on the bed, making eye contact with Harry's standing form.

 

When Harry refused to make eye contact with Louis, he trailed his finger up and down Harry's torso, eliciting a shiver from Harry.

 

"Don't be made at me anymore baby. I got jealous and I'm sorry." Louis exclaimed. Unbuttoning Harry's shirt, then letting it fall to the ground.

 

"Let me take care of you tonight." Louis stated. Kissing up and down Harry's torso. Making sure to stop at his nipples to kitten like them.

 

When Harry started moaning out Louis' name, that was Louis' invitation to continue his ministrations.

 

He ordered Harry to take his pants and boxers off.

 

Once Harry was completely undressed, he was ordered to get on the bed, on all fours, and to put his ass up in the air.

 

Harry went to question Louis' intentions but was stopped when a moan escaped his throat as Louis parted his ass cheeks and started to lightly lick at Harry's hole.

 

Harry mewled at the new sensation and asked desperately for Louis to continue.

 

"Fuck Lou. You're pierced tongue feels fucking amazing on my hole."

 

Louis just smirked as he started up a rhythm of fucking Harry with his tongue while jerking him off in the process.

 

Harry shivered when a pre-orgasmic wave washed over him and he could only choke out Louis' name as Louis started to swivel his tongue inside Harry's tight hole.

 

It wasn't long before Harry was coming hard. His vision blacking out momentarily. He collapsed on his bed and pulled Louis to his side, trying to snuggle the smaller lad.

 

When Harry realized how hard Louis was, he went to put his hands down Louis' pants. It was a futile attempt because his hand was slapped away.

 

"Don't worry about me baby. Tonight was all about me taking care of you." Louis said seriously.

 

"Oh. Okay." was all Harry could fathom to say. He added in a cheeky, "I guess that's good then because you're going to have wash off Nick's germs from your dick before I touch it again." to try to lighten the tense and serious mood.

 

Louis let out a light laugh at Harry's cheekiness and mumbled a, "Terrible Styles. You are absolutely terrible."

 

Harry just tightened his hold on Louis, quickly falling asleep after that.

 

Once Louis realized Harry was knocked out with slumber, he whispered, "I love you Harry. I always have and I always will."

 

He kissed Harry's temple before falling into a dream-filled slumber as well.

 

Maybe things were finally falling into place for Louis and Harry. Maybe. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urm hi! This is a new update for all of you. So enjoy!
> 
> Where is this fic going? IDK  
> Oh will this fic end? IDK  
> What will Harry and Louis do? IDK
> 
> All I know is that this chapter will most likely be interesting. Don't say I didn't warn ya.
> 
> I have an affinity for hot tubs, okay?!

It had been two weeks since the incident with Nick occurred and Louis has been in pure bliss. Ever since that night, Harry has been more determined than ever to protect Louis and to keep Louis happy.

 

Since it has been two weeks since the incident, that also means Harry and Louis have been in a secret monogamous relationship for three months. They have yet to say those three life changing, yet exciting words to each other, but it was only a matter of time. Especially since Louis has felt those three words on the tip of his tongue for a while now. Longer than he would care to admit.

 

Louis had no clue what was going on. But Harry had a plan. Weird how the tables had turned innit?

 

Harry's plan pretty much included telling the whole school about his and Louis relationship.

 

Louis didn't know this, but that night after the incident, when Louis whispered to Harry that he loved him, thinking Harry was asleep, Harry was in fact not asleep. He had heard everything. And while he was elated to hear those words coming out of Louis' mouth, it saddened him that Louis didn't know that Harry knew, and it frustrated him that he couldn't give Louis the relationship that he deserved.

 

Which is why, when Harry woke up the next morning, he started to devise his plan.

 

He didn't need any help with his plan, he just needed constant reassurance from Niall and Zayn that nothing would change after his plan went into effect. Once he got that reassurance from his two best friends, he was ready to enact his plan.

 

Harry knew what he was going to do, and he refused to back down, no matter how risky his plan could be.

 

It was almost lunch time. And while Harry was nervous to enact his plan, he was excited at the same time. Because once his little charade was over, he could finally be with Louis. In every way possible. No more hiding, no more pretending, no more disguising. Just Louis and Harry.

 

And as the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch, all Harry could think about was getting to Louis quickly. Just wanting to see his beautiful face before everything in Harry's life changed.

 

As Harry made his way to the table, he took in Louis' beautiful features and the way he was taking petite sized bites of his food. Harry smiled fondly at the sight and vowed to never emotionally hurt Louis. Ever again.

 

Harry was ready now, more than ever, to complete his plan, and to get it over with.

 

As Zayn met Harry half way to the table, he gave Harry a look and said, "You sure about this?"

 

"Of course I am. I owe this to myself and to Louis." Harry finalized, taking the object that Zayn was handing him.

 

"Okay. Just know that me and Niall are here for you. And that we love you, even if you are a fool most times." Zayn concluded. He zipped up his book bag, in which the object came out off, and made his way over to the lunch table. Kissing Liam, and saying hello to everyone else.

 

Harry laughed lightly, and looked around, taking inventory. Making sure every student in WestSide High was in this cafeteria.

 

Once Harry realized that every student was in fact in the cafeteria, he made eye contact with Louis. Briefly giving him a wink, which Louis responded to, by lifting a confused, yet curious eyebrow.

 

Alright. It was time. Harry could do this. He had to do this.

 

As Harry made his way to the center most table in the cafeteria, which happened to be his lunch table, he turned on the miniature bullhorn, and cleared his throat.

 

Harry stepped onto the table, with Zayn's help, and made sure he wasn't stepping on anyone's lunch. Once he was securely standing on top of his lunch table, he brought the bullhorn up to his lips.

 

"Excuse me? May I have everyone's attention please?"

 

The lunch room quieted down immediately, and at once, all eyes were on him.

 

"Er. Hello. My name is Harry Styles." Harry stated. Taking in all the eyes that bore into him.

 

"Yeah we know!" Someone, Harry couldn't tell who they were, yelled at the other end of the cafeteria. This earned a laugh from the majority of the student population in the cafeteria.

 

"Right. Of Course you know. Um. Anyway. I have an announcement to make."

 

Harry cleared his throat again, for what felt like the millionth time, and began his spiel.

 

"As you all know then, I'm the 'virgin slayer'." The majority of the boys in the cafeteria cheered at Harry's statement, while Louis scoffed disgustedly at it.

 

When the cheering quieted down, Harry continued, "Right well. What I'm trying to say, is that I was the 'virgin slayer' because after today, I would appreciate it if everyone stopped calling me that."

 

When Harry's statement received confused looks from all of his peers, he explained, "I haven't been the 'virgin slayer' for months now. I tricked you guys into thinking that I was taking the virginity of nerd's, when in actuality, I have been in a monogamous relationship with someone for the past three months."

 

Harry's confession elicited shocked gasps from everyone in the cafeteria. Harry let the information sink in.

 

Harry was about to continue his spiel, but someone beat him to it, "Who are you in relationship with then?"

 

Harry looked to where the voice was coming from, and noticed that it was one of his ex-fucks that was asking the question. Harry looked at the nerd's confused expression and chuckled, because wouldn't he like to know.

 

Harry looked down at Louis as he spoke, "Um. I'm in a relationship with Louis Tomlinson."

 

When Harry's words registered in Louis' brain, he spit out his drink shockingly, while choking on it slightly.

 

"Who?" Someone in the cafeteria yelled.

 

Harry brought his hand down to Louis, and helped Louis on the table. When both of them were securely on the table again, and Louis was sporting an extremely red face, Harry said, "This is Louis Tomlinson."

 

Harry noticed Louis' discomfort, so he gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek, that had half of the cafeteria cooing, while the other half gasped in disbelief.

 

"But like. He's not even a nerd." Someone else yelled. Harry followed the voice, and saw that it belonged to a blonde haired girl. She wore a confused expression as she continued, "He's like. A punk."

 

"Yes. I am well aware that Louis is a punk. Thank you." Harry sassed back. His peers were so fucking dumb.

 

A girl with brunette hair got up from her table and angrily marched up to where Harry was standing.

 

"You're trying to tell me, that you went from fucking nerds to fucking punks? Why don't you give girls a chance?!" This brunette was red in the face, as she threw her blunt words at Harry.

 

"Um sorry sweetheart. But I'm strictly dickly." Harry said to the girl's dismay. She shook her heard furiously and made her way out of the cafeteria. A couple of her friends followed suit.

 

"I don't care who you fuck Styles. You're still a God to me because you get ass wherever, and whenever you want. That's more than any one of us can say." A tall guy with a brown quiff said. Harry recognized him as the footie captain.

 

Before Harry could try to explain that Louis was not a piece of ass, the cafeteria was erupting in cheers. When they started chanting "Harry! Styles!" Harry just huffed and turned to Louis, giving him a grin. Louis reciprocated the grin and said, "My hero." before planting a sloppy kiss onto Harry's lips.

 

When the cheers had settled, he turned to the rest of his peers and said through the bullhorn, "That's all I had to say. Thank you for your time. You may now go back to eating your lunch."

 

Harry got off the table after that. Helping Louis down as well.

 

"I'm proud of you Harry!" Niall and Zayn said at the same time. They laughed at their synchronization as Liam turned to Louis, saying, "Congrats LouLou. Looks like you've finally got your man."

 

Louis and Harry could only blush as their best friends gave them praise. This was a new start for Louis and Harry and it was at this exact moment in time, that both boys felt at peace with the outcome of Harry's actions, as well as excitement for the future.

 

****************

 

It was Friday night, and instead of Harry throwing one of his infamous parties, he was taking Louis out on a date.

 

This date meant so much to both of the boys because it was their first date as a real couple. It was their first date to where they didn't have to hide their true feelings for each other, where they didn't have to keep this date hidden from their peers.

 

To say that both boys were excited would be an understatement.

 

Harry only had about five minutes before he had to pick up Louis, and his hands were shaking with nervousness as he buttoned up the last few buttons of his black oxford shirt.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he left. Making sure his black skinny jeans were clean, his black oxford shirt was crisp, and his black boots were shiny.

 

Giving himself a mental pat on the back for his appearance, Harry made his way to his Range Rover that sat in the driveway.

 

Harry made it Louis' house in record time and knocked on the front door quickly. Eager to see Louis again.

 

Harry was a little taken aback when Louis' mom opened the door.

 

"Hello dear. You must be Harry! Nice to meet you." Jay said politely as she opened the door wider. Giving Harry ample room to slip into the house.

 

"That's me! You must be Jay. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Harry responded. Giving Jay's hand a firm shake.

 

She smiled at Harry's charming personality and said, "Louis will be down in a minute. Care for some tea while you wait?"

 

Harry brightened up at the offering of tea. He needed something to settle his nerves.

 

"Yes please." Harry said. Following Jay into the kitchen. He watched as Jay took the kettle off of the stove and poured the water into two tea cups.

 

She turned to him and said, "How do you like it sweetheart?"

 

"Um just a dash of milk and one sugar cube please." Harry responded, watching Jay pour milk while dropping a sugar cube into his tea cup.

 

She snorted as she gave the cup to Harry and Harry's curiosity got the best of him. "What?" he asked.

 

"Oh nothing. It's just that Louis likes his tea the exact same way." Jay revealed. Beginning to sip on her tea as well.

 

Harry laughed at the statement and when Jay started to laugh with him, Harry's laughing only got louder.

 

"And whats going on here?" Louis questioned. Sneaking up on his mom and Harry. Who were having a right laughing fit in the kitchen. Odd.

 

"Nothing sweetheart. We're just getting to know one another." Jay said, then continued, "You should invite Harry over more often."

 

"Yeah okay. Thanks mom." Louis spoke softly, he turned to Harry and asked, "Ready to go?"

 

Harry took one last gulp of his tea and stood, "Yup! It was nice to meet you Jay. Thanks for the tea!"

 

"You're welcome Harry. It was nice to meet you as well. Have fun tonight boys."

 

Louis gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and followed Harry out of the door.

 

They jumped into Harry's Range Rover quickly.

 

It wasn't until they were driving down the street did Louis finally say something.

 

"So you've finally met my mum. Hope she didn't say anything embarrassing." 

 

Harry laughed and said, "She's amazing Lou."

 

Louis could only smile with adoration for Harry as they made their way to the restaurant. Harry wouldn't give him any details on where they were going or what they would be doing tonight, but Louis didn't care. As long as he had Harry by his side, he didn't care where they went or what they did. Being with Harry was enough. And Louis made sure to tell Harry as much.

 

****************

 

Dinner went by in a blur. Louis didn't know exactly where they were, or what they were eating but that didn't matter to him. He was in this weird, happy, and loved up fog. This fog made it to where Louis could only fond over everything Harry did or say.

 

Louis wouldn't pay attention to anything Harry said. Only noticing how slow Harry spoke, how drawled out his vocabulary was. How Harry would lick his lips come time to time when they became too chapped. 

 

Louis noticed how slow Harry ate as well. How his brows would crease in determination when he would begin to cut up his steak.

 

How Harry would fling his fork around whenever he was explaining something to Louis.

 

How Harry would take a bite of his steak, then his mash potatoes, then his broccoli. Never breaking the routine.

 

How Harry's adam's apple bobbed in the most tantalizing way, whenever he swallowed.

 

How curly and soft Harry's hair looked in the dim lighting of the restaurant. How Harry's lips looked soft and kissable while being covered in steak grease.

 

How Harry would lightly sip at his champagne then ask if Louis liked it. Intent on making sure Louis liked everything and was happy with everything as well.

 

And as their waitress brought over dessert. Louis could only watch with heart shaped eyes as Harry picked at his dessert. Completely ignoring it whenever Louis would speak.

 

By the end of dinner, Louis was ready, no needy to have Harry within him. He was so gone for this boy. And little did Louis know, but Harry was analyzing Louis' moves just as much. With nothing but love and fondness in Harry's eyes as well.

 

****************

 

Harry drove Louis back to his house quickly. He had something special planned for Louis and Harry thanked his lucky stars that his parent's were out of town for their anniversary, and that Gemma was off at Uni. 

 

Harry needed this night to go perfectly. Therefore he needed the house to be empty in order for that to happen.

 

When Harry pulled into his driveway, Louis turned to him, stating confusedly, "I thought you were taking me home."

 

"Not yet. There's one last part of the date. Then I can take you home. But I'd really like it if you stayed. My parents aren't home." Harry said truthfully.

 

"Okay. I'll stay." Louis responded with no hesitation. He'd stay with Harry anywhere. 

 

"Great. Come on." Harry said. He grabbed Louis hand and led him through the house. Stopping at a door that Louis assumed was a closet. He wouldn't know though because he's never ventured through this door before. It's always been locked.

 

When Harry opened the door to reveal an indoor hot tub, Louis' breath hitched.

 

He gasped in shock as he realized there were rose petals littered all over the floor, while two champagne glasses accompanied the hot tub. The hot tub was already bubbling and Louis looked at the machine enticingly.

 

"I didn't know you had an indoor hot tub." Louis stated once his initial shock was over, and excitement took its place.

 

"I've never taken anyone in here before. You're the first person that I have. Not even Zayn and Niall know I have this hot tub." Harry revealed.

 

"Why me?" Louis wondered. Completely in disbelief at the fact that Niall and Zayn didn't even know about this hot tub.

 

"Because. You're special to me Lou. I'm so head over heels for you. I......I love you Louis Tomlinson." Harry stated firmly.

 

Louis stared wide eyed at Harry and his breathing had gotten uneven. Was this actually happening? It's been years since Louis first noticed Harry and it was at first sight that Louis knew he was in love with this curly haired, green eyed, tall, goof ball.

 

Everything hit Louis at once, and he realized something he should have realized a long time ago. Harry was it. Louis was sure that there was no one else on this earth that could make him feel the way Harry does.

 

Harry was it. There would be no one else because Harry was it.

 

Louis smiled at the sudden realization and breathed out, "I love you too Harry Styles. Have been since freshman year."

 

Tears began to well up inside Harry's eyes. He watched with blurry vision as Louis started to undress himself. Harry following suit shortly after.

 

They both were in their boxers in no time. Making their way to the hot tub and sinking into the hot water. Letting the water warm them up while they soaked in it.

 

They sipped lazily at their champagne while Harry asked Louis all about his tattoos. Demanding that Louis explain all of them.

 

Harry was entranced with Louis' explanation of his tattoos, and soon enough, their lips were meeting in a quick haste of need and want.

 

As their kissing got heated, their boxers just magically slipped off. Leaving both boys completely naked and wet.

 

The sex that night wasn't the outcome of hatred, lust, or desire. It was the outcome of love. And as Harry slipped into Louis, going balls deep, that's the only thing that ran through their minds.  _LoveLoveLove._

 

Because having sex out of love is the purest form of sex there was. Which only made Louis and Harry's orgasms that much more pleasurable.

 

It also helped that they were in a hot tub. Having sex in a hot tub turned Louis on completely. He'd have to take advantage of this machine more often. Definitely.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like speeding some things up a bit. 
> 
> With that being said, there will be a jump in time. Probably about two, maybe three plus months.
> 
> Also, if you were wondering what the boys look like.......  
> Louis-looks like he does now, but with a tongue piercing  
> Harry-looks like he did at the beginning of the TMHT (When he wore that Rolling Stones shirt)  
> Niall-looks like he does now  
> Zayn-looks like he did at the AMA's this year (stringy hair piece and all)  
> Liam- looks like he did at the beginning of the TMHT as well.
> 
> ENJOYYYYYY! Oh! also, if you have the time, make sure you all go read this fanfic called "Hide & Seek" it's written by "SS98" and it will be, without a doubt the best piece of literary work you will ever read. Like seriously. This fic is shit compared to that one. But be warned, that fic is scary!

****************FOUR MONTHS LATER****************

 

Louis was astonished at how fast this school year was going. He always heard that your senior year was supposed to go by quickly, therefore you were supposed to enjoy every minute of it. But Louis didn't expect his senior year to go by this quickly.

 

Him and the boys had two months to complete before they'd be finished with high school for forever. The idea made Louis excited yet fearful at the same time. Don't even get Louis started on talking about what him and Harry's plans were for the future. They didn't have a clue on where they'd end up when it came to Universities.

 

That was the fearful part of things, not knowing what was going to happen in the future.

 

And while Louis and Harry have been in a strong, committed, and loving relationship for almost seven months, Louis was getting antsy.

 

He wanted him and Harry to stay together even if they attended different Universities, but it was hard to predict where they'd end up because Harry didn't seem to have any motivation when it came to applying to Uni's. So he wasn't helping Louis' antsy-ness at all.

 

Which is why, when it became lunch time, Louis jumped at the opportunity to bring up the unwanted "Uni" topic.

 

"So. What are ya Uni plans lads?" Louis absolutely did not miss the annoyed groan that came out of Harry's throat.

 

At least Zayn and Liam seemed excited about the topic. "Me and Liam already got accepted into the University of Westminster because we applied early, so that's where we'll be going." Zayn explained excitedly. He turned to Liam and gave him a quick peck on the cheek to further emphasize his excitement, and the action had Liam blushing like a tomato.

 

"That's great lads! Congrats!" Niall declared happily. Liam and Zayn were so darn cute.

 

"What about you Niall?" Louis questioned when the excitement for Liam and Zayn had died down.

 

"Don't know to be honest. I want to go to Guildhall School of Music and Drama, but I also applied to a few schools back in Ireland. So I guess we'll see that happens."

 

Louis immediately perked up at Niall's words. "Wait. You want to go to Guildhall?! That's where I want to go too!"

 

While Niall and Louis titter tattered about their future goals excitedly, Harry just watched the exchange. Fondness bubbling withing his green orbs.

 

Louis didn't know, but Harry actually already applied to the London School of Business and Finance. Louis also didn't know that Harry already got accepted to that school, due to applying early.

 

In fact, the only person who knew about Harry's move to London, was Zayn. And Liam of course. Because those two knuckle heads told each other everything. 

 

Harry didn't want to quite tell Louis the great news yet, because he didn't know where Louis was going to end up so he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. All Harry could do was wait and see what Louis' plans were, and just hope and pray that they'd be able to move to London together. 

 

'Til then, Harry just let Louis assume that he wasn't interested in going to any Universities. It was funny actually, to see Louis get all worked up because of Harry's "lack of motivation" while Harry just sat back and smiled smugly because he was definitely moving to London and he couldn't fucking wait.

 

Harry was bought out of his reverie when he heard Louis ask him a question, "Harry? Where do you want to go babe?"

 

Harry tried to keep his excitement at bay and put on a faux bored facial expression while saying, "Don't know Lou. Wherever the wind takes me."

 

Harry's statement had Louis' eyes rolling in annoyance.

 

Harry turned to Zayn and gave him a subtle wink. Zayn responded to the wink with a shake of his head and a light laugh.

 

Did Harry mention how much he enjoyed getting Louis all worked up? It was beautiful yet completely endearing at the same time.

 

****************

 

After lunch, the boys parted ways. All of them heading to their respective classes.

 

When it came to the end of the day, Louis jumped into Harry's Range Rover, as usual, and waited for Harry to arrive so that Harry could take Louis home.

 

They did this everyday, and Louis was thankful because he didn't like driving. It was one of those things that was just too stressful for him and he just couldn't be bothered to drive anywhere. Making Harry his personal chauffeur.

 

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Harry ruff housing with Zayn at the entrance of the school. Louis rolled his eyes in fondness and started to blare Harry's car horn.

 

The car horn going off had both Zayn, and Harry, and whoever else was outside, jumping out of their skin in fright and shock. 

 

Louis just snickered at the sight and stuck his head out the window. Yelling, "Hey Styles! Let's go!"

 

Harry laughed at Louis' yelling and gave him the middle finger in a playful manor. Louis watched as Harry said one last thing to Zayn before jogging to his car.

 

When Harry arrived to the Range Rover, he got in the driver seat and said, "Having fun with my car eh?"

 

Louis laughed huskily and said, "It is a really nice car. Hey do you think your parents could adopt me so that I can get a Range Rover?"

 

Harry snorted at the question. "Ew. That'd make you my brother. We'd basically be participating in incest if that were to happen." Harry revealed. A disgusted look forming on his face.

 

"I don't know. Sounds pretty hot to me." Louis exclaimed.

 

Harry gasped in shock while Louis belted out a boisterous laugh.

 

"I'm kidding Styles. Calm down. Jeez. Do me a favor and put this car to use. I'd like to get home."

 

"Whats the rush?" Harry questioned.

 

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to be home for some odd reason." Louis explained. He continued by saying, "Good boy." when he saw Harry put the keys in the ignition. Starting the car, and pulling out of his parking spot.

 

When they got to Louis' house, the two boys did the usual-kissing each other goodbye, Louis going to get the mail, then entering the house, while Harry waited to in his car to make sure Louis got inside of his house safely.

 

But today was different. Because Louis got the mail, then he was uncharacteristically running up to Harry's driver window. Motioning for Harry to lower the window.

 

"What happened?" Harry questioned when his window was rolled down all the way.

 

"It's from Guildhall." Louis breathed out. Making the statement an answer to Harry's question.

 

"Well open it!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Watching as Louis ripped open the letter and scanned the contents of it quickly.

 

When Louis' face lit up, Harry knew. He knew his baby boy was moving to London with him.

 

"I got in!" Louis yelled. Doing a little happy dance before flinging himself at Harry. Giving him a very sloppy but excited kiss.

 

When they broke apart and caught their breath, Harry said, "Congrats Lou. I'm so proud of my baby."

 

Louis blushed at Harry's words and breathed out, "We need to celebrate."

 

"We can go back to mine? Use that hot tub I know you like so much." Harry suggested sinfully.

 

"Yes. A million times yes." Louis said quickly. Making his way, hastily, to the passenger side of the car.

 

"You don't need to watch the girls or anything?" Harry wondered when Louis was finally in his passenger seat.

 

"No. Mums picking them up today. So she'll be home with them." Louis explained.

 

"Great. Let's go then."

 

****************

 

The two boys made it back to Harry's house in record time. Happy to see that Harry's mom and dad weren't home from work yet.

 

Harry and Louis went to the hot tub room immediately and Louis began to shed his clothing.

 

"You go ahead and hop in. I need to go get something real quick." Harry told Louis as he turned the hot tub on. The machine immediately bubbling to life. Fogging up the air.

 

Louis just squealed as he slipped into the hot tub in nothing but his boxers on. Hot tubs were fucking amazing.

 

Harry came back about ten minutes later, carrying a shoe box.

 

Louis eyed it suspiciously and asked, "Um Haz. Whats that?"

 

"This Lou, is my congratulatory gift to you." Harry said vaguely. He extended the box to Louis.

 

Louis grabbed it and opened the lid. Gasping when he saw what was inside.

 

Inside the shoe box, that Harry had dragged out from under his bed, was every type of weed imaginable.

 

Louis smiled as he shifted through the box, noting the names of all the various types of weed there were. Dragon's Breath. Purple Haze. Pineapple Express. Grinch's Green. Yellow Amnesia. Fuzzy Sugaree. Vanilla Sky.

 

"So which one do you want to try?" Harry questioned. Somehow in the time span of Louis shifting through the box, Harry had shed his clothing and had sat beside Louis in the hot tub.

 

  
"Let's try Dragon's Breath." Louis answered. He gave the box back to Harry and watched as Harry pulled out some of the weed and rolled it up in paper. Forming two joints. 

 

He handed one to Louis and lit it up. Louis becoming entranced by the smoke that the joint emitted.

 

They both took a hit. Then blew out the smoke in succession.

 

Louis watched as Harry sucked on his joint. The sight was just tantalizing.

 

It had Louis' spine tingling. He reached out and pulled Harry closer. Blowing hot smoke into Harry's mouth, watching as Harry held the hot smoke in for a few seconds before letting it bellow out of his mouth. 

 

"Watch this." Harry said. He began blowing out smoke rings from his mouth. Each one dusting Louis' face before they wafted off into the air.

 

Louis licked his lips as he watched Harry blow out more smoke rings. Harry's eyes never leaving Louis' once.

 

"Weed makes me so fucking horny." Louis found himself saying. Taking a few more hits as his joint turned into a nub.

 

Instead of responding to Louis comment, Harry just pulled Louis into his lap. Making Louis straddle him.

 

Harry finished off his blunt in two more hits. Blowing the smoke in Louis' face each time.

 

When both their joints were gone, Harry attacked Louis' lips with his own.

 

Louis' skin was buzzing as Harry's hand explored it.

 

Louis was already half hard by the time their kissing got heated. Harry's tongue finding dominance. As usual.

 

Their tongues slid together, while their saliva intermingled.

 

Harry's hand continued to roam Louis' body before finding a place on Louis bum. Firmly grabbing and kneading.

 

Louis' hands found solace in Harry's hair. Both hands being immersed in chocolate curls. Intently pulling to elicit moans from Harry.

 

Louis began to swivel his hips. Harry wasting no time in swiveling his hips to a rhythm that matched Louis'.

 

Both boys were extremely hard now, and when Harry pulled away to shuck their boxers, Louis was relieved yet saddened by the loss of contact at the same time.

 

When both boxers were thrown unceremoniously into a corner, their mouths connected once again in a sloppy, needy kiss.

 

Harry's hand working on Louis' length in slow strokes.

 

Louis' mewled at the sensation and bucked his hips up. Silently asking for more.

 

Harry quickened the pace of his hand and panted out, "Babe. I want you to ride me."

 

Louis bit his lip and nodded his head to Harry's statement. The silent movement making Harry know that Louis really, really, really, wanted to ride him.

 

Without prep or a condom, Harry slid into Louis. Going balls deep as Louis hissed at the sudden intrusion, then moaned in pleasure once his tight hole became accustomed to Harry's length.

 

Both boys had gotten tested, so they were clean, which meant they were having unprotected sex for a while now. Not having to use a condom just made things more pleasurable for both boys, not to mention they felt closer than ever, whenever they had sex without a condom.

 

Harry sat in the hot tub while Louis rode him into oblivion. Louis' hands were perched on Harry's shoulders while he bounced up and down on Harry's dick. Making both boys moan due to the optimal pleasure.

 

Harry had his arms outstretched now. Both limbs hanging off the side of the hot tub. Giving Louis a full view of his chiseled chest. Louis marveled at the sight and his movements got quicker.

 

He was this close to coming. He knew Harry was too because the green eyed lad was watching Louis with half-lidded eyes, bottom lip between his teeth, while he slowly jerked Louis off.

 

"I-I'm so close." Louis panted. 

 

Harry grabbed his hips then, and pulled out. He turned Louis around to where his back was facing Harry and slid his dick back in.

 

Louis picked back up the speed of his hips, continuing his ministrations from before.

 

Harry watched with pure lust blown eyes as Louis' ass bounced up and down in front of him.

 

Harry reached out slapped both of Louis' arse cheeks. Giggling when both of the cheeks jiggled at the contact.

 

Louis moaned out while Harry said "Fuck Lou."

 

As Harry's orgasm came, he attacked Louis back with his lips. Marking his back with love bites as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Louis came shorty after that. Reveling in the feeling of Harry's lips on his back.

 

When both boys were stable after their orgasmic highs, Harry pulled out and pulled Louis so that the smaller lad could sit on his lap.

 

Both of their fingers were pruney, but neither cared.

 

After a few minutes of them staring at each other lovingly while Harry played with Louis' hair absentmindedly, Harry spoke up.

 

"I actually have some good news of my own."

 

When Louis hummed for Harry to continue, Harry revealed, "I go into the London School of Business and Finance because I applied early."

 

"What?!?" Louis questioned. Disbelief lacing his tone.

 

"Yeah. I'm moving to London after we graduate."

 

"But I didn't think you had applied anywhere." Louis said truthfully.

 

"Well I did. So now the question is, are you moving with me to London or not?" Harry asked. Already knowing Louis' answer.

 

"Of course I am! This is great Harry!" Louis exclaimed. Throwing his arms around Harry for an embrace.

 

Their lips met shortly after that, for a quick kiss, before Louis was saying, "I love you Harry Styles."

 

"I love you too Louis Tomlinson. Now come here and give your boyfriend a kiss." Louis obliged immediately.

 

Nothing else mattered at that moment because Louis had Harry and Harry had Louis. That's all they really needed to be honest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. This was sooo sappy. I've turned into a big 'ol softy.
> 
> Anyway. Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter will probably fast forward to graduation. Who knows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the delay with updating. Was on vaca and I just got back.
> 
> With that being said, hopefully this fic will be done by the end of this week. I start school again, so my goal is to finish this soon. So there's only about three more chapters after this one.
> 
> This chapter is more of a plot filler. Yeah.
> 
> I hope everyone's New Year was fun filled. I know mine was. ;p Toodaloo.

Having a social life was hard. Or maybe it was for Louis at least. He was too used to being at the bottom of the social ladder with Liam. A couple of misfit youthful rebels who liked flying under the radar. Both boys liked being left to their own devices.

 

Louis didn't realize until it was too late, but being in a relationship with Harry Styles was like being in a public relationship with a celebrity. Everyone envied Louis. Some wanted to be him, some wanted to be with him, sexually, some wanted to destroy his and Harry's relationship, and other's just couldn't be bothered to care.

 

Either way, Louis' life changed after Harry's speech. He went from zero to hero, real quick. 

 

Harry basked in the attention. That little attention whore. He liked being fonded over. He was used to the attention so he wasn't really bothered by the extra attention he got when he explained that Louis was his boyfriend, to his student peers.

 

Louis on the other hand, didn't care for the attention, he was perfectly content with having Harry all to himself. Which is why, more often than not, he found himself in solitude with Harry.

 

He kept up his social life, for Harry. When they were invited to parties or other social events, they would go, but only for a specific amount of time, before Louis was pulling Harry away from the party scene with promises of blowjobs and sex.

 

Harry was more than willing to leave the parties, and events with Louis, even though he thrived off of the attention he would receive from the party guests.

 

Which is why, when Louis pulled him away from the party tonight, asking if they could go back to his place, Harry obliged immediately. 

 

Graduation was a week away, so congratulatory parties were a frequent occurrence. Harry loved the parties mostly because he was thrilled to tell other people his plan to move to London with Louis. Everyone seemed excited for the couple.

 

Louis on the other hand, could care less about his peers, and made sure that was known to Harry. Which is another reason why Harry left the party willingly that night. He didn't want to see his baby Loubear upset.

 

*****************

 

Louis was sprawled out on Harry's bed. Rubbing his tummy contently. Both boys had muttered a quick goodbye to the person who threw the party before they were leaving hastily.

 

They made it to Harry's house in record time and raided his fridge for food. When they didn't find what they were looking for, Harry was dialing up the pizza parlor in a heartbeat. Ordering one cheese pizza for himself, and one sausage pizza for Louis. His favorite. A bit coincidental that. Harry giggled when he made the connection between Louis' favorite pizza topping and his sexuality.

 

Scarfing down the pizza in no time flat, left Louis sprawled out on Harry's bed. Rubbing his tummy contently, while Harry was sprawled out beside him.

 

Harry flopped over on his side so that he was facing Louis. Harry watched as Louis' shirt rode up with his hand ministrations on his tummy.

 

Something shiny caught Harry's eyes, and he asked, "Lou. What's that?"

 

"Hmm?" Louis hummed confusedly. He was in this lovely pizza comma, and Harry was ruining it.

 

"What's that shiny thing under your shirt?"

 

"Oh this?" Louis wondered as he lifted up his shirt and revealed a belly button piercing. The jade green stone twinkled in the light of the room and Harry was mesmerized. 

 

"Yeah I got it a couple days ago. Just a little graduation present for myself. Nothing big."

 

When Louis noticed Harry staring at the piercing with curiosity lacing his features, he added on,

 

"The stone is green on purpose. Just like your eyes. FYI."

 

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was happy that Louis did this for him, but so horny because Louis with a belly button piercing was so fucking hot, but he was excited too because he had some news to share of his own.

 

With all of these emotions, Harry ended up laughing. Which wasn't the appropriate thing to do because Louis took the laugh as rejection. Immediately covering up his piercing and turning away from Harry.

 

"Oh no baby. I'm not laughing at you." Harry revealed. Trying to comfort Louis.

 

When Louis still didn't believe him, Harry forcefully turned him around and looked him dead in the eye as he said,

 

"I love the piercing Lou. I'm so fucking touched that you would do something like that for me. Also, the piercing makes you look even more ravishing and fuckable."

 

Louis giggled at Harry's words while a blush accompanied his cheeks.

 

"You really like it?" Louis questioned quietly. 

 

"Of course I do Lou." Harry gave Louis a quick peck on the lips after that. Ending Louis' disbelief.

 

"I wanted to save this for graduation night, but since we're revealing secrets and what not. I decided to get a new tattoo. It's a little graduation present for myself as well." Harry finished his explanation by taking off his shirt.

 

He moved closer to Louis as he pointed to the new tattoo that was scribbled on his left shoulder blade.

 

Louis' breathe hitched as he realized what the tattoo said.

 

On Harry's left shoulder blade, tattooed in script font, was the quarter sized  initials, L.T.  And under the initials was a dime sized red tattooed heart.

 

Louis' own heart started to flutter at the revealing of Harry's new tattoo. 

 

"But that's.......that's my initials." Louis spoke in wonder.

 

"Indeed they are Loubear. Do you like it?" Harry questioned when he realized Louis was shocked into silence.

 

"I-I oh for fuck's sake. Of course I love it Harry! You're so fucking amazing." Louis exclaimed.

 

With that being said, their lips found each other once again. Tongues battling for dominance.

 

That night, Harry paid special attention to Louis' new belly button piercing, while Louis paid special attention to Harry's new tattoo.

 

****************

 

Graduation day came in a blink of eye. The quick  occurrence  of graduation had everyone in a frenzied state.

 

Not only were all the boys excited to graduate, but they were also eager  because today was the day that Harry was going to introduce Louis to his parents, as well as Zayn and Liam being introduced to each other's parents.

 

The enthusiasm in the air was palpable.

 

All too quickly, the student body was being lined up  alphabetically to receive their diplomas. Louis and Harry were lucky because their last names made it to where they got to sitt next to each other. But poor Liam and Zayn didn't get that luxury. It wasn't that bad though, they only had one person between them so they were able to hold hands subtly.   


 

Louis kept one firm hand on Harry's thigh while the ceremony went underway. Student after student was called up to the stage to receive their diplomas while a thunderous applause accompanied each student's departure from the stage.

 

When Niall was called up the stage to receive his diploma, the applause and cheering was even more thunderous. It probably didn't help that Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn were standing up in their seats, clapping, cheering, hollering, and cat calling.

 

All this attention left Niall speechless and red in the face as he made his way back to his seat.

 

After that display of cheering, there was a dull in the crowd until Zayn was called to the stage to receive his diploma.

 

Again, there was a deafening applause and cheering. All four boys in their seats hooting and hollering for Zayn just like they had done for Niall.

 

Zayn giggled at the display and flicked off Harry and Niall as his face reddened due to the unwanted attention he was receiving from the student body due to Niall and Harry's cheering.

 

Next was Liam. While the crowd wasn't as loud as when Zayn was up on stage, due to Liam just now gaining his popularity this year, Harry still had the students cheering for him. Especially when he stood up in his seat and started chanting, "Liam! Liam! Liam!". The student body started chanting that as well. The applaud gaining momentum as the principal announced that Liam was Valedictorian.

 

This announcement had Louis cheering with proud tears in his eyes.

 

When Louis and Harry both realized that Harry was going to be called up on stage, soon, Louis turned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I love you Styles. I'm absolutely, in love with you."

 

The statement had Harry's eyes twinkling with delight and unshed tears. Louis just made him so damn emotional.

 

"I love you too Louis William Tomlinson. I'm crazy about you."

 

The statement had Louis and Harry's lips meeting in a brief kiss before Harry was being called on stage to receive his diploma.

 

Harry made his way up to the stage while the crowd cheered louder than they ever had before.

 

As Harry took his diploma from the principle, the crowd started to chant, "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

 

Harry soaked up the attention before heading off stage. Making his way back to a cheering Louis. He pulled Louis down by his collar and kissed him hard on the mouth.

 

The kiss left Louis breathless, and unaware of the principle calling his name next. Which is why the principle had to call his name twice.

 

Louis blushed at the realization before making his way to the stage.

 

The crowd erupted into frantic cheers as Louis grabbed his diploma. All Louis could focus on though, was Harry standing in his chair, screaming, "I'm so proud of you baby! I love you!"

 

Louis smiled widely at Harry's cheering before making a hasty exit from the stage. Intent on making his way back to his amazing boyfriend.

 

****************

 

The reception after the graduation was when Louis finally met Harry's family.

 

They looked like a polite bunch, but that didn't stop Louis from feeling really nervous.

 

After Harry reassuring Louis that everything was going to be fine, they made their way to Harry's family.

 

Harry's mom was so warm when greeting Louis. She was so nice and actually apologized for not being able to introduce herself sooner, due to her busy work schedule.

 

Harry's dad was a little more reserved, but was warm none the less. He shook Louis' hand firmly, and even commented on Louis' firm handshake with a proud lilt to his voice.

 

Louis knew he made a great impression on Harry's dad when they both went off on a tangent about Man United winning the cup this year. Harry just watched the display with adoration in his eyes while his mom fiddled with Harry's cap. Trying to make it straighter. The attempt was futile due to Harry's unruly hair.

 

The last person Louis met was Gemma. It was awkward at first because Gemma was reserved. Not in the shy kind of way, but in the protective kind of way. Louis admired her protectiveness though, because he, himself would do anything for his younger sisters.

 

Once Louis revealed that he was the oldest in his family as well, Gemma seemed to lighten up. Both of them fell into easy banter after that.

 

Harry's family was amazing. So kind, and welcoming. Louis wondered briefly why he hadn't tried to introduce himself sooner. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something, or someone yank at his pant leg.

 

He looked down to see a tiny blonde haired, blue eyed girl looking up at him.

 

"Louehhh, we've been trying to look for you everywhere." Daisy exclaimed exasperatedly.

 

Harry lifted a questioning eyebrow. In fact, everyone, in the Styles' clan lifted a questioning eyebrow at the little girl who had intruded on their conversation.

 

"Sorry about that. Harry, everyone in Harry's family, this is Daisy, my little sister. Daisy, this is my boyfriend and his family. Say hi." Louis said as he reached down and picked Daisy up, propping her up on his hip.

 

"Hi." she said shyly and turned her head into Louis' neck. Everyone cooed at the movement.

 

"Where is everyone else?" Louis asked. But before she could answer, another blonde, blue eyed ball of energy was knocking into Louis' thigh.

 

Louis reached down and picked up Phoebe. Propping her up on his other hip.

 

"There you are Loueh. We've been looking for you everywhere." Phoebe revealed. She turned to Harry and his family and said "Hi."

 

"Phebs, this is Harry and his family. Harry's family, this is Phoebe, by other younger sister."

 

Harry and his family said their greetings. Phoebe turned to Louis, once the accolades were done, and said, "Loueh your boyfriend is very pretty."

 

Louis blushed at Phoebe's blunt comment while Harry cackled. Sending his family into laughter as well.

 

"Thank you love." Harry said to Phoebe once his cackling had died down.

 

"Daisy and Phoebe Tomlinson, how many times have I told you to not run off like that. Oh...." Louis' mum stopped her scolding when she saw who was with her twins.

 

"Oh hello love, congratulations." Louis' mum said as she gave Louis a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Harry and said, "Harry dear! Good to see you again!"

 

Harry gave Louis' mum a kiss on the cheek and a hug. After, he introduced the rest of Louis' family to his and everyone got along surprisingly well.

 

Both families mingled and conversed. Leaving Harry and Louis to sneak off. Finally being able to give each other their graduation gifts.

 

They crept into the school and made their way quickly to "their closet".

 

Turns out Harry's graduation present was telling Louis that he fully trusted him, as well as allowing Louis permission to fuck him. for the first time. 

 

The situation was comedic because Louis' graduation present for Harry was sex as well.

 

So after two rounds of sex, Harry fucking Louis, and Louis fucking Harry, they both were spent and exhausted.

 

Two bodies eventually huddling close, trying to come down from their orgasmic highs as they talked on and on about their move to London.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have a few announcements.
> 
> 1) I've been struck with inspiration. That means, this fic is going to be longer than I thought, and more dramatic than I thought. There will be a heartbreaking plot twist which will occur in the next few chapters. So you have been warned.
> 
> 2) I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post is. Which is why I'm updating with two chapters today!
> 
> 3) Please don't kill me! This fic has taken a life of it's own and has turned into something crazy. I never planned on this fic going as far as I'm about to take it. But like I said, inspiration struck me, and when I get new ideas like that, I have to write them. 
> 
> 4) With that being said, I want to apologize if you're reading this fic and it's not at all like you thought it was going to be. So sorry if I have disappointed any of you.
> 
> Okay I'm done ranting. Let's do something fun eh? Let's do........CHARACTER ASKS! Yay!

The summer after graduation went by in a blur. A hot, sweaty, and sticky, blur. Literally.

 

Louis only had to do two things over summer break. 1) work. and 2) fuck.

 

If Louis wasn't working at the local Starbucks, he was fucking Harry as much as possible. On every available surface of Harry's house.

 

Since that first time in 'their closet' after graduation, Harry has been more open about letting Louis fuck him. Turns out, Harry was virgin. He had never been fucked a day in his life. His excuse was that he was the one always doing the fucking. But Louis made it his mission to change all of that. To show Harry how great it could feel to be pounded into. Louis and Harry haven't looked back since.

 

Louis has lost count of how many times him and Harry have fucked over the summer. He could tell you the exact places, but the actual number amount, he had no clue. 

 

Harry's Range Rover, the kitchen island, the hot tub (Louis' fav), the pool house, in the actual pool in Harry's back yard, in a storage closet at Starbucks, in Harry's dads' office. Those were just a few places where their sex happened.

 

They were like a couple of tightly sprung, sex-deprived, horny teenagers. Zayn, Liam, and Niall, would only laugh and call them ridiculous because they had sex all the time, so Louis and Harry should not be acting like they were sex-deprived.

 

It wasn't Louis and Harry's fault that they couldn't get enough of each other. Plus the summer time naturally makes people more horny. It absolutely didn't help that Louis and Harry had new sun kissed skin, while their hair got a few shades lighter, and their eyes went from blue and green, to aquamarine and mint. Louis really does love the color mint. And Harry really does love the color aquamarine.

 

All of that summer, sexual bliss, was short lived though, because next thing both boys knew, it was August. Time to move into their new flat in London. Turn up.

 

Harry's family so graciously paid for the flat in London. Despite Johannah's offer to pay for half.

 

It's not like Louis and Harry didn't have the money. They both had worked all summer, so they had more than enough. They just let Anne and Des pay for everything because it gave them some peace of mind knowing their little Harry baby was going to be taken care off. It also helped that Anne and Des had more money than they knew what to do with.

 

Once the flat was all paid for, and all of Louis and Harry's things were packed in his Range Rover, they said there goodbyes and headed off to start their new life in London.

 

They were only a few hours away, so their families could visit whenever they wanted. But that didn't stop Johannah from shedding big fat tears, and begging for Louis to stay. Honestly, his mother was ridiculous. That woman had four other children. She'll be more than occupied, Louis thought.

 

Harry's family was more than willing to let Harry leave. Not only were they used to their children leaving because of Gemma and all, but Harry's father worked in London quite a bit, so they would be seeing each other more frequently than Harry would care to admit.

 

Once Louis and Harry were settled into Harry's car, they drove off towards Liam's house.

 

All five boys were driving down to London together. So they all had agreed to meet up at Liam's house for the departure. They pulled into Liam's driveway just in time to see Liam, Zayn, and Niall say goodbye to their families.

 

Harry honked his horn to let Liam know they had arrived and waved politely to Liam's, Zayn's, and Niall's family. Louis doing the same. 

 

Once everyone was settled into Liam's SUV, Zayn calling shot gun, leaving Niall to sit cramped in the back, both cars set off for London.

 

****************

 

An hour and a half into the road trip, Louis found himself agitated.

 

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Louis kept shifting around in his seat.

 

The fidgeting made Harry giggle as he said, "Have ants in your pants Lou?"

 

Louis huffed in annoyance and grumbled out, "No."

 

"Then what's up?" Harry asked when Louis wasn't going to go into further detail about why he was fidgeting. 

 

"It's stupid." Louis mumbled. Face turning red at his mischievous thoughts.

 

"Oh come on. Tell me." Harry responded.

 

Louis sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. I'm really horny right now. Can I give you a blowjob?"

 

The question had Harry's dick twitching in his tight black pants.

 

"Fuck Lou. Of course you can give me road head. That's so fucking hot."

 

Harry put the car on cruise control so he could take his foot off the gas pedal, and met Louis' lips in a chaste kiss.

 

When they broke apart from the kiss, Louis continued kissing down Harry's neck while palming himself and Harry through their pants.

 

Harry could only keep his eyes on the highway as he felt Louis trail kisses down his neck until Louis was pushing himself down on Harry's crotch.

 

Louis unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's pants until his cock was springing free. Louis stroked it a few times until Harry's cock was standing tall and red.

 

Louis took out his own hard dick and started to jerk both of them off simultaneously.

 

If Harry wasn't so horny, he'd actually laugh at how small Louis' hands were around his dick. But a moan came out of his throat instead of a laugh.

 

The moan seemed to spur on Louis' movements because a second later, his mouth was sinking down on Harry's cock.

 

Harry let out a deep guttural groan, and let his head fall back to the headrest, while he watched the road with half lidded eyes.

 

He took one hand off of the steering wheel and used it to play with Louis' hair. Encouraging the smaller lad to continue his ministrations.

 

Louis went into over drive when he felt Harry's hand play with his hair, so he started to suck on Harry's cock feverishly.

 

Louis swirled his pierced tongue around the head of Harry's cock while he jerked himself off at the same time.

 

The sight was just pornographic. The way Louis was sucking Harry off with neediness. Just like he was jerking himself off with neediness.

 

Harry was so turned at the moment. He could feel his impending orgasm bubbling from within.

 

When Louis let go of Harry's dick with a pop, and started to lick at his balls, Harry's head was spinning.

 

"Oh fuck Lou. I want to fuck you so bad right now. If we weren't driving, I would bend you over in the back seat and fuck your tight, pretty hole, roughly. Making sure you wouldn't be able to walk." Harry grunted out.

 

Louis smirked at Harry's words, and hummed around his balls.

 

The humming vibrated through Harry's body and pushed him closer to climax.

 

"You taste so good babe. I want you to fuck me so hard tonight. Can you do that for me baby?" Louis asked before taking Harry's dick back into his mouth. 

 

Harry could only gasp and nod his head yes as Louis continued to suck his dick.

 

Louis used his tongue to lick up and down Harry's cock. His tongue piercing leaving tingling trails up and down Harry's cock.

 

When Louis swirled his tongue around the head again, Harry grasped out, "Fuck Lou. I'm so close."

 

"Come for me baby." was Louis' response before he went back and sucked on Harry's head roughly.

 

The sensation had Harry cumming two seconds later. His dick spraying it's white load into Louis' mouth.

 

Louis swallowed every last drop as he came to his orgasm too.

 

"You. Louis William Tomlinson, have the most amazing mouth." Harry panted as he came down from his orgasm.

 

"And you. Harry Edward Styles, have the prettiest cock in the land." Louis responded back.

 

They both laughed at their foolishness until Harry realized he was supposed to be driving. Shit.

 

****************

 

A couple hours, and a brief stop at a gas station for food later, Louis and Harry were standing in their new flat.

 

Saying the flat was huge would be an understatement. The flat was fucking huge. That's what it was.

 

The floor plan for the flat was so open. And Louis loved it. The flooring was dark mahogany wood. The living room was spacious with a sixty inch flat screen t.v. mounted on the wall, while two black leather sofas that were formed in the shape of an 'L', sat in the living room. Behind the living room was a large glass dinning room table with throne-like chairs placed around it. To the right of the living room/dining room, was the kitchen. Fully stocked with appliances while black granite counter tops adorned the white cabinets.

 

Beside the kitchen was a smaller glass breakfast table, with four cushiony chairs surrounding it. Then Louis realized, that the wall beside the living room/dining room was all glass windows. Revealing a beautiful view of London below.

 

The hallway beside the dinning room led to three doors. One door led to the master bedroom that came with a full bathroom, another door led to a guest bedroom, and the last door led to a guest bathroom. 

 

"You're parents are amazing Harold." Louis gasped out.

 

"Yeah I told them not to go all out. But I guess they did." Harry said, coming up behind Louis to wrap his arms around the smaller lad's waist.

 

"It's perfect though." Louis revealed.

 

"I guess it is nice." Harry said half halfheartedly.

 

"Nice? That's all you can say? That this beautiful flat your parents paid for, is nice?!" Louis exclaimed.

 

"Okay okay okay. It's one hell of a flat." Harry said. Trying to appease Louis.

 

"Damn right it is." Louis said sassily. He continued by saying, "Shame that Liam, Zayn, and Niall couldn't live in this building with us."

 

"Yeah it was a wee bit out of their parent's price range, but don't worry, they're only a couple blocks down the road." Harry explained.

 

"Yeah. okay." Louis said in defeat. At least they were all in London together.

 

"Now, how about we go christen our new bed eh?" Harry asked suggestively. Wiggling his eyebrows for added affect.

 

Louis laughed lightly while he said, "You Harold, are insufferable."

 

Harry took that statement as a 'yes' and dragged Louis off to their master bedroom.

 

The sex that night was ruff and needy. Both boys were pent up with excitement at being in London, and at having their first classes of Uni be in a week.

 

And as Harry pounded into Louis that night, taking on the role of being a ruff dominant, easily, Louis was in bliss. Complete and utter bliss.

 

Little did both boys know though, that things were going to take a turn for the worse.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me okay!?
> 
> I apologize in advance for this bullshit chapter. I did promise a happy ending, and you will get one. Trust me.
> 
> OK bye. *hides in a corner*

****************A FEW MONTHS LATER****************

 

The first month of Louis and Harry's Uni experience was filled with laughter, love making, and fun.

 

The two boys were conjoined at the hip and did everything together. They couldn't be more in love then they were at that moment.

 

The new friends that they had made at Uni, as well as Niall, Zayn, and Liam were already planning Louis and Harry's wedding. People were certain that they were going to be 'that couple'. That couple who were high school sweethearts who get married and live happily ever after.

 

Louis was convinced that Harry was it. Harry was his soul mate. Which is why Louis would find himself looking at engagement rings whenever he would go shopping with one of the lads.

 

Little did Louis know, but Harry had the same thoughts. Harry was convinced that Louis was the one. He found himself looking at engagement rings as well. Harry actually had his eye on one engagement ring. The ring was beautiful. It was a black chrome ring with little green emeralds making a full circle around the ring. Harry thought it was perfect for Louis and had bought it instantly.

 

Neither boy cared that they were only in their early twenties. They were so madly in love with each other that they wanted to get married as soon as possible.

 

Harry kept the ring with him at all times. Trying to find the perfect moment to propose to Louis.

 

And as time went on, he found himself more excited at the thought of proposing to Louis. Harry was so in love that he had the perfect date night planned for them. He was going to take Louis out for a fancy dinner, take him to the London Eye, and when their pod reached the highest peak, Harry would get down on one knee and he would ask Louis to marry him, while the beautiful London night sky was their backdrop. 

 

Harry was a hundred percent certain that Louis would say yes.

 

But what Harry and Louis didn't realize, was that life isn't a fairy tale. There's not always a happy ending. No matter how much you wished there was one.

 

The proposal had to be put on hold due to Harry and Louis' drifting apart.

 

As their semester progressed, both boys found themselves busier than ever. They barely had anytime for themselves, let alone for each other.

 

As time passed, they started to become more distant from each other without even realizing it.

 

They still lived together, but either Louis was never home, or Harry was never home.

 

They both welcomed their new friendships that they had made, while at Uni, but they didn't notice when their friends ran in two completely different social circles. Making it more impossible for Harry and Louis to hang out with each and their friends at the same time. 

 

Harry's new friends were snotty and stuck up. Always in their business suits and always turning their noses up at Louis' drama geek friends.

 

The only normality Louis had these days, was Niall. He was in Louis' group of friends because they all went to the same school. It also helped that Niall was so friendly and adorable.

 

Louis found himself wanting to spend more time away from his and Harry's flat due to knowing that if he did go home, it would mean going home to an empty, and cold flat.

 

Harry was never around anymore. If he wasn't at school, he was at his internship at the local accounting office. If he wasn't at his internship, he was with his business friends having drinks. 

 

It was like Harry was ghost. And Louis hated it. The only real sign that Harry ever came home was the dirty pile of his clothes in the hamper.

 

Louis should have seen this coming. He should have realized that him and Harry would be going to two completely different Universities. Louis should have realized that they would become distant once their hectic schedules overtook their lives.

 

Louis was so frustrated with himself because he should have seen the signs sooner. He should have noticed that Harry was becoming distant, and he should have done something about it a long time ago.

 

But did he do anything about it? No. Because he was completely oblivious to it all.

 

He was oblivious to the fact that Harry was always making some excuse to leave. He was oblivious to the fact that Harry always looked annoyed whenever they spent time together. He was oblivious to the way they constantly kept fighting.

 

The fighting. That was another thing that was occurring more and more lately.

 

Louis and Harry used to fight all the time back in high school. But they were little spats, nothing too serious. Their little spats usually ended with one, fucking the other.

 

Now though, Harry and Louis' fighting was full on war-like. They would fight and fight and fight until they didn't have any breath left. Until their throats were raw and horse from yelling. Until there were silverware and glass plates being thrown around their house.

 

Whenever they had one of their infamous fights, the neighbors would hear the bangs, and crashes. The screaming, and yelling. The threats and name calling.

 

When the fight was done, it would seem like a tornado had torn it's way through Harry and Louis flat. Both boys would be completely spent from the fight. Leaving the battle field with nothing but hurt, tears, and frustration lacing their features. 

 

It came to a point in their relationship where Louis moved out of the master bedroom and moved into the guest bedroom. He was always sleeping alone anyways, so why not just move into the guest bed room where he could get some piece of mind without Harry's things clouding his judgement. 

 

The final straw that broke the camels back was when they would have sex.

 

Sex was already a rarity due to both boys being so busy and due to both boys never being home.

 

But those few times, when Louis and Harry would have sex, it was distant and cold. Harry only using Louis for pleasure. During sex Harry would refuse to make eye contact with Louis while he would pound into him roughly. Not caring if he was hurting Louis or not.

 

On one particularly cold night, Harry came home frustrated. Louis could hear the front door slam shut from the guest bedroom and squeaked with fear.

 

He knew Harry was angry at something, and Louis was not in the mood to fight tonight. He had a ruff day in his drama class, and he was not physically or mentally prepared for a fight.

 

Which is why, when Harry stormed into the guest room and started to rip apart Louis' clothes with frustration, Louis let him. He let Harry fuck him hard the night. Without prep and without a condom.

 

If Harry would have just talked about his feelings with Louis, then this night would have been more pleasurable for the both of them. But right now, Louis was in pain and was shedding silent tears while Harry fucked him roughly. 

 

Louis wouldn't consider this sex as rape. Because he always wanted to have sex with Harry. But when Harry pushed into him without prep or a condom, he couldn't help the fact that the word 'rape' flashed across his mind.

 

Harry was grunting above him and Louis was writhing beneath him. In pain, not pleasure.

 

When Louis looked into Harry's green eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He saw nothing but frustration, and agitation.

 

Harry's eyes were dark with lust, but held no other emotion besides that.

 

It's not like a few months ago, when Louis and Harry would have sex, Louis would always see love, happiness, and adoration in Harry's eyes. It was tingling to remember the way Harry used to look at Louis. Like the sun shone out of his ass.

 

Now though, now Harry was too distant for Louis liking.

 

He looked into Harry's eyes one more time, and realized Harry wasn't mentally respondent. The Harry he used to love was no where to be seen, and this Harry was just a shell of the former Harry.

 

This Harry was ruff, cold, mean, and distant. Louis didn't like this Harry one bit.

 

Louis had been living with a stranger for months now and it took this stranger fucking him for Louis to finally realize that his Hazza baby was long gone. And there was nothing Louis could do to bring him back.

 

The next day, Louis confronted Liam and Zayn. He told them everything he had been hiding from them. Everything about Harry and what he had become.

 

Liam and Zayn were shocked to say the least. They had explained that every time they talked to Harry, he made it seem like everything was peachy keen between the him and Louis.

 

They were speechless to find out that Harry had been lying this whole time, and that Louis has been living in a hell hole for months now.

 

Liam and Zayn encouraged Louis to take measures into his own hands, and they encouraged Louis to do whatever he deemed was necessary.

 

Some little part of Louis' heart thought that him and Harry could get passed this little kink in their relationship.

 

That Harry would become himself again. That they could go back to being the powerful couple that they used to be.

 

This hope had Louis clinging onto his and Harry's relationship for another month.

 

But as the month progressed, Louis just found himself getting more and more depressed.

 

He was past the point of feeling no emotions towards Harry.

 

And the worst part about all of this heart achingly fuckery, was that Harry knew what was coming.

 

He could sense what was coming a mile away, yet he didn't do anything about it.

 

Which is why, when he came home from his internship one night, and saw all of Louis' belongings in boxes by the door he wasn't surprised. 

 

He placed his things down on the breakfast table right when Louis came out of the guest room. In his hand was a duffle bag, and on his back was his book bag.

 

He stopped in shock when he saw the man he used to love, standing there in the doorway, watching him.

 

Harry looked like he was going to protest about Louis' departure. Beg him to stay so they could fix their relationship.

 

But when nothing came out of Harry's mouth, Louis sighed with resignation and explained how he was moving out.

 

Louis told Harry that he would come back during the following days, to pick up the last of his things.

 

Harry just watched silently as Louis tried to take as much things with him now, as he could.

 

He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to fight for Louis. Explain to him that he still loved him.

 

But nothing was done, and nothing was said. Harry was glued to the floor and he didn't know what to do.

 

Harry was sure that this was just some sick prank. That someone would jump from around the corner and shout, "YOU HAVE BEEN PUNKED." But that of course didn't happen.

 

Harry didn't know now, but once Louis had left, he was gone for good. Louis wasn't going to come back to apologize. He wasn't going to come back to console Harry. He wasn't going to come back at all.

 

Everything was rushing through Harry's head at once. He understood the circumstances of this breakup, yet nothing could be done. Louis had already made up his mind. Maybe it was time to let things go.

 

He's always been told, "If you love something, set it free."

 

Maybe that's what he needed to do with Louis. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as he watched Louis inch closer and closer to the front door of their flat.

 

Before Louis left completely, he turned around with tears falling down his face and whispered, "I'm sorry Harry. This is goodbye for forever. I wish you the best of luck in life."

 

With that being said, Louis left the flat. Never to return again.

 

That night, Harry cried himself to sleep with Louis' wedding ring tucked into his chest. Only, after he destroyed everything in the flat out of rage and sadness. Those two emotions were a deadly combo and Harry didn't like the feeling at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA. I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> Remember: If you have a character ask, then please, feel free to question said characters.

****************ONE YEAR LATER****************

 

"Niall have you seen my black jeans?" Louis yelled out as he shuffled around his room. Looking for his damn black jeans that he always seems to lose.

 

Louis has been living with Niall for the past year now. Yup. He's been living with Niall ever since he, well, ever since he broke up with Harry actually.

 

Ha. Harry. Louis hadn't thought about that name in a long time.

 

Louis also hadn't seen Harry in God knows how long either. It was strange because Louis was sure that after the break up he would have run into Harry somewhere around town. But he hadn't. Therefore, he hadn't seen Harry since that dreadful night. When things drastically changed in his life.

 

Louis' heard rumors. Yes, he's heard rumors about Harry. These rumors being spread through the grape vine.

 

According to the rumors, Harry was a huge success at his internship and at his Uni. He has become extremely successful and has already set up a job at the most notorious accounting firm, once he graduates. Which is a big deal considering he's only in his second year at his University.

 

Louis has also heard from maybe Zayn? or was it Liam? that Harry got his L.T. tattoo removed.

 

Which Louis wasn't going to believe that until he saw proof. Not that he wanted to see Harry or anything. Pfft. Please.

 

Louis didn't get his belly button piercing removed, he just changed out the emerald stone for a diamond. That was all. So he highly doubted Harry got the tattoo removed. He couldn't have.

 

Louis on the other hand, has been surprisingly okay since the breakup. He's doing a great job in school and has managed to snag himself a leading role in the upcoming play his University is performing. Which is a rarity for someone in his year.

 

Louis has also snagged himself a new man. His name is James and he is wonderful.

 

James treats Louis like a king, and Louis loves it. Their sex is a little vanilla, but that's okay because Louis is in love with James. He didn't think that he could love someone again after Harry but Louis finds himself falling more in love with James everyday.

 

James is an older guy, so he's more than financially stable. It's refreshing because Louis is nowhere near being financially stable. What can he say, he's a broke ass college student. But he pays for everything by himself. So he's proud of that.

 

The thought of James, brings Louis back to the present.

 

Louis continues on his search for his black pants until he hears shuffling at his doorway.

 

Louis looks up and sees Niall standing there, in nothing but black boxers.

 

"What?" Niall asks when he sees Louis roll his eyes.

 

"Nothing. Have you seen my black pants? I have a date with James soon and I can't find them anywhere." Louis huffed in annoyance.

 

"Yeah they're still in the dryer. Where you left them. Duh." Niall explained.

 

"Oh right. Thanks!" Louis expressed excitedly. He bounded to the laundry room in a rush and took his jeans out of the dryer.

 

Once his pants were on, Louis looked at himself one more time in the mirror and deems himself ready to go.

 

Niall let's out a low cat call and says, "Nice Lou."

 

"Oh keep it in your pants Horan." Louis exclaims while he smiles at Niall's compliment.

 

Louis' statement had Niall laughing loudly. "Just saying." is what Niall responds with when he's sobered up.

 

"How do you get your hair to do that swirly thing?" Niall asks.

 

Louis points to his twirled quiff and shrugs his shoulders. "Magic."

 

It was Niall's turn to roll his eyes now.

 

Both of them headed to the living room in time to hear a knock on the door.

 

"Looks like your lover boy James, is here." Niall jokes.

 

He pulls open the door to reveal Louis' boyfriend standing against the doorway, holding a bouquet of white roses.

 

"Hey babe." Louis greets. He gives James a kiss on the lips then pulls away to go find a vase for his flowers. Leaving Niall and James to converse in the living room.

 

Just as Louis is placing the flowers in a vase, he feels something rub up against his leg.

 

Louis looks down and see's his one year old, chocolate brown cat, with green eyes looking up at him expectantly.

 

Chester was a spur of the moment buy for Louis after his break up with Harry. Half of him refuses to believe that the cat looks oddly like Harry would if he were a cat and not a human. The other half of him seems to believe that Louis bought the cat out of remorse for loosing Harry. Either way, Chester was his baby. And he'd do anything for him.

 

Louis reaches down and picks up the cat. "There you are Chester." Louis says to the cat as the cat begins to meow.

 

Louis carries the cat into the living room, and announces, "Chester wants to say hi."

 

Niall coos at the cute cuddly kitty while James looks at the cat in disgust.

 

"Babe. You know I hate cats." James explains. Turning away from the cat completely.

 

Chester meows at that as Louis pets his head. "Shh Chester. James doesn't mean that, he loves you. I promise."

 

James just grunts his disapproval. After, he says, "Ready to go babe?"

 

"Yeah." Louis responds. He hands the cat back to Niall and him and James say there goodbye to Niall and the cat. To James' dismay.

 

****************

 

Louis and James' date includes a wine and dine meal at some fancy new restaurant that just opened, going to the cinema to see a new movie, then going to a new club opening.

 

Louis has a pleasant time at dinner. James is able to hold the conversation quite well and he caters to Louis' every wish.

 

During the movie, Louis gets a little too touchy feely with James. Causing James to drag Louis to the bathroom, where he begs for a blowjob. Louis obliges because James has been the perfect gentleman so far, during their date.

 

Once the blowjob is complete, they sneak their way back to the movie. Holding hands until the end of the it.

 

The new club they're going to is supposed to be really nice, and luxurious. Louis can't wait.

 

James tells his name to the bouncer and him and Louis are automatically let into the club.

 

Once inside, they are ushered to a private booth and both of them order a fruity blue drink.

 

A couple of drinks in and Louis is giddy with alcohol. James has this hungry look in his eyes every time he looks at Louis. So Louis asks, no he actually demands, "Dance with me babe."

 

James is more than willing to oblige to Louis' demand. They make their way to the packed dance floor and begin a slow, sultry grind.

 

James is taller than Louis, so Louis uses that to his advantage as he makes James' body a shield from the other club goers who try to grab a hold of Louis petite body.

 

Louis sees anger flash in James' hazel eyes when another club goer tries to grab at Louis.

 

Louis just smiles at the display with fondness. He turns around and connects his ass with James' crotch. Eliciting a low moan from James.

 

Their grinding get's more dirty as their drinks flow within their bodies and as the beat of the music gets stronger.

 

They've only been at the club for an hour before James is whispering in Louis' ear, "Your place or mine?"

 

Louis has to get his lustful brain to comprehend what James had just asked. When he does, he realizes they can't go back to Louis' because Niall will be there. So Louis answers quickly, "Yours."

 

James smiles at Louis' answer and they make their way out the club.

 

Maybe it was Louis mind playing tricks with him again, but Louis was pretty certain he saw a bundle of unruly curls bouncing up and down on the dance floor. But sadly, Louis doesn't get any more time to investigate the sight before he's being hauled out of the club, by James.

 

They make it back to James' flat in no time. Making it through James' front door in a mass of limbs and desperate kisses.

 

Louis and James had just made it to James' bed and were kissing feverishly while palming each other through their jeans when they heard the front door of James' flat open and close.

 

Both of them startle at the noise, then look each other confusedly when they hear giggling.

 

Louis and James both go to inspect the intrusion and while they are both completely shocked at the display in front of him, its for two distinctly different reasons.

 

Louis couldn't believe his luck, or lack thereof, because there, in James' foyer is Harry.

 

Harry currently has a smaller boy pinned to the wall beside the front door.

 

They're kissing sloppily and Louis is actually kind of disgusted at the sight.

 

When Louis and James clear their throat, and Harry and the intruder still haven't noticed their presence, James and Louis ask at the same time, 

 

"Harry?"

 

"Jake?"

 

When the two intruders hear their names being called, they stop their kissing and break apart. Turning around, Harry finally realizes who called his name and he's shocked to see Louis standing there with a guy's arm wrapped around his waist protectively.

 

"Jake what the hell are you doing here? You should be at your mom's!" James huffs.

 

"Wait. You have a son?!?!" Louis asks James incredulously.

 

James turns red in face due to embarrassment and stutters out a "Ye-yeah. I wa-was going to tell you so-soon."

 

"Nice one dad." Jake says to his father. He leaves Harry by the door and walks up to Louis.

 

He holds a hand out to Louis for a handshake and says, "Hi. I'm Jake. You must be my dad's boyfriend."

 

"Yeah. M'names Louis." Louis replies as he shakes Jake's hand. Louis could see the resemblance between Jake and his father. It was striking.

 

"You still didn't answer my question Jake. What are you doing here? And who the hell is that?" James questions as he not so subtly points at Harry.

 

"Mom cancelled on me again. So I went clubbing. Met Harry, and we decided to come back here." Jake explained. He went to lace his fingers with Harry's but Harry pulled his hand away.

 

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

 

Wow. Louis didn't realize how much he'd miss how deep, and ruff Harry's voice was, until now.

 

"17." Jake squeaked out. "But I'm turning 18 next month!" Jake continued when he saw the disgust on Harry's face.

 

"Jake, you are in trouble. Once I get off the phone with your mother, you are grounded." James revealed.

 

Jake groaned in protest.

 

"Louis babe. I hate to cut our date short but I need to take care of a few things." James explained. Completely ignoring Jake's protest.

 

"Yeah of course. I'll talk to you later. It was nice to meet you Jake." Louis said giving the adolescent boy a wave. He turned to James and gave him a quick kiss. Feeling Harry's eyes watching his every move.

 

Louis grabbed his things, and left quickly after that. Harry hot on his heels.

 

When they were outside, Louis turned around to see Harry behind him.

 

Fuck he hadn't seen Harry in a year, and now, here he was. All tall, lanky and lithe, just like Louis remembered.

 

They weren't speaking, just staring.

 

Louis taking in Harry's new look. Apparently Harry favored head scarfs now because he currently had one wrapped around his head.

 

Harry took in Louis' new appearance as well. Noting that Louis styled his hair into a swirly quiff now.

 

Both boys had a ton of questions they wanted to ask. A ton of things they wanted to know. But at this moment all they could do was stare at each other while thinking the same thing.  _He's Beautiful._

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't deal with Gemma's re-tweet today. It was racially insensitive no matter what anybody says.
> 
> ;amdfng;df kln;,maxzv/,ms /vlkm/,xcv/zlksf BYE.
> 
> Remember: Feel free do to character asks!

"Hey Lou." Harry breathed, breaking the silence and breaking through Louis' resolve.

 

Louis couldn't breathe all of a sudden. The air had escaped his lungs after hearing Harry say his nickname after a whole year and he couldn't deal with it. He just couldn't respond. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

 

All Louis could do is stare.

 

When a couple of minutes passed, and Louis had yet to respond, Harry questioned, "Lou?"

 

Concern laced Harry's features. Louis couldn't do this. He couldn't.

 

"Don't.....don't call me that." Louis eventually rasped out. Trying his hardest to hold back fat tears.

 

"Okay. Well then. How are you Louis?" Harry asked. Adding emphasis on Louis' name.

 

Harry's question should have delighted Louis. He should be happy that he was able to see Harry again after so long.

 

But the question only made Louis angry. How could Harry be so calm after everything that has happened? How could he stand there, in front of Louis, and ask a question so nonchalantly?

 

"I'm fine!" Louis snapped out.

 

Harry visibly cringed at Louis' tone and looked like he was mentally debating on what he should say next.

 

After what felt like a decade, Harry asked, "You're not still mad at me are you?"

 

Louis would actually laugh at Harry's question if he wasn't so pissed off at the moment.

 

Louis didn't realize, until now, but he had harbored all those hatred feelings towards Harry for a year now.

 

When they broke up a year ago, Louis never fully grieved over their failed relationship. Instead, Louis drowned his feelings in alcohol until James came along. Then, Louis drowned his feelings in sex.

 

Now that Harry was in front of him again, all of the hatred feelings had resurfaced and Louis' anger was boiling over.

 

"Am I mad? Am I still mad?! Of course I'm still fucking mad?!?" Louis screamed. His anger had his eye twitching as he waited for Harry's response.

 

"I'm sorry Louis. For everything! I really am fucking sorry!" Harry yelled back. Anger finally taking over his emotions.

 

"Bullshit!" Louis hollered. Throwing his hands up in frustration.

 

"I am sorry Louis! I'm so fucking sorry for the way I treated you, for the way I talked to you! For everything! I should have never let you walk out of that front door a year ago. That will always be the biggest mistake of my life!" Harry explained. His anger dissipating while exhaustion took over.

 

Louis' anger crumbled at Harry's words. He wasn't mad at Harry anymore, he was frustratingly sad now.

 

Louis didn't know what to do. He didn't know what the proper response was to Harry's confession.

 

So he just went with his gut instincts. He shoved Harry against the brick wall beside James' flat complex and cried frustrating tears as he said, "I don't believe you."

 

Louis had Harry pinned to the brick wall. Fingers twisted in Harry's shirt. Tears freely falling down his cheeks as him and Harry just stared at each other.

 

Their breathing was ragged due to the fight, and their breaths were mingling due to their close proximity.

 

Louis saw every emotion flash through Harry's eyes at that moment. Anger, sadness, frustration, and even a little hint of happiness.

 

Which Louis figured the happiness was due to the fact that their bodies were flushed together. From head to toe.

 

Louis absolutely did not want to think about how amazing Harry's body felt against his again. Absolutely did not. Well maybe he did.

 

They continued to make prolonged eye contact until Louis felt Harry's hand on his ass.

 

Louis' body shook with anticipation as Harry started to grab at Louis ass. Kneading the plump bum with his long fingers.

 

"Don't-" is what Louis choked out before Harry was cutting him off by attacking Louis' lips with his own.

 

The kiss was intense. After a year nothing had changed, but then again, Louis felt like everything had changed.

 

Harry's lips were still soft and pliant under Louis' but Harry tasted different. Louis tasted longing on Harry's lips. A taste he wasn't familiar with.

 

Harry's body was still firm yet squishy with muscle but he was tense and rigid. A feeling Louis wasn't familiar with.

 

Harry's hair was still soft and curly but they were restrained by his head scarf. Louis wasn't familiar with the restraint. Only familiar with the unruliness.

 

Louis didn't know how long they were kissing for, but Harry had stealthily slid his tongue into Louis' mouth and Louis was sucking on said tongue unabashedly.

 

Harry moaned at Louis' mouth ministrations and grabbed onto his ass firmer. With more need.

 

Their tongues twirled, saliva mingled, teeth clashed with want.

 

Louis was growing a very noticeable bulge and could feel Harry's hand make it's way to the front of Louis' jeans.

 

When Harry's hand made contact with Louis' bulge, everything became clear all of sudden.

 

Louis reluctantly pulled away from Harry's skilled mouth and panted out, "Harry stop."

 

Harry must have been in lala land because he didn't hear a word Louis had said.

 

He started to trail kisses down Louis' throat. Eliciting a gasp from the smaller lad. Fuck Harry. He definitely hadn't forgotten about Louis' sweet spot.

 

Harry licked and pecked at Louis jugular.

 

"I have a boyfriend." Louis tried to explain.

 

"Hmmm." was Harry's only response as he continued his kissing on Louis' neck.

 

Louis let his head roll back. Giving Harry more access to his neck. He completely didn't care at the moment that his attempt to stop Harry was futile.

 

"Let's go back to mine." Louis gasped out. Getting more and more turned on by Harry's mouth.

 

At Louis' statement, Harry straightened and nodded his head quickly. Conveying how desperate he was by the hasty movement.

 

After that, Louis and Harry practically ran back to Louis' flat. Louis leading the way.

 

****************

 

Louis had barely closed the door to his flat when Harry had him pinned the wall beside it.

 

They only kissed for a short amount of time before Harry was ripping off Louis' clothes.

 

First, was Louis' shirt. That article of clothing was thrown away quickly.

 

Second, was Louis' pants. That article of clothing was brought down to Louis' ankles. Where they pooled.

 

Third, was Louis' tight black boxers. That article of clothing was only brought down to Louis' thighs before Harry got impatient.

 

He quickly began sucking on Louis cock. Bringing it to full hardness.

 

While Louis was preoccupied with moaning and panting, Harry took his own cock out of his pants, and began to stroke himself to a steady rhythm while he sucked Louis off.

 

Harry pushed back Louis' foreskin and began to lap his tongue around Louis' head.

 

The action had Louis shivering with a pre-orgasm bubbling inside his gut.

 

Harry had one hand on Louis' thick thigh and the other was on his dick. Reveling in the feel of Louis on his tongue again.

 

"I've missed you Louis. Missed the way you taste too." Harry revealed.

 

Louis just groaned at Harry's words and pushed his head back down. Motioning for Harry to continue with the blowjob.

 

Harry smirked at Louis' neediness before enveloping his mouth around Louis' cock once again.

 

A couple of more sucks here, and a few ball fondling there, and Louis was cumming. Fast and hard down Harry's throat.

 

The warm and sweet cum felt like bliss on Harry's tongue and he tugged himself through his orgasm as he swallowed the cum load.

 

Both boys were in an orgasmic bliss for no more than two minutes before they heard a shocked gasp.

 

Louis and Harry's heads turned immediately. Their eyes falling upon Niall, who was standing behind them in his boxers. Niall looked at the scene in front of him with disbelief.

 

Louis quickly put on his clothes while Harry put his dick back in his pants. Rubbing his own cum on his pants uncaring.

 

Silence. There was nothing but silence as each boy looked at each other expectantly.

 

Niall was the first to break the silence. As usual. "Harry?"

 

"Hey Niall. Long time no see. How have you been?" Harry asked with an extremely red face. He was really embarrassed that Niall had caught them in that compromising position.

 

"I've been shit Harry." Niall revealed.

 

"What? What do you mean?" Harry wondered with concern.

 

"You heard me. I've been consoling Louis for a year now after you're little stunt. And you didn't care to call. Not even once. I understand if you didn't want to talk to Louis. But you didn't even call me! That hurt Harry. That really really hurt." Niall spit.

 

Niall was enraged now and both boys saw it in the way his face was red and in the way a thick vain popped out of his neck as he yelled at Harry.

 

"Niall I know I've been a shit friend. I'm sorry." Harry exclaimed trying to console the Irish lad.

 

Niall just shook his head in anger. "Fuck you." he gritted out.

 

Harry went to say something else but Louis beat him to the chase.

 

"Maybe you should just leave Harry."

 

Harry knew Louis made that statement so that all three boys could avoid a conflict. But Louis' words hurt nonetheless.

 

Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat and sighed out an, "Okay."

 

He shuffled his way out of Louis and Niall's flat. Stopping to give Louis a kiss on the cheek before he fully left.

 

Once Harry was completely gone, Niall exploded.

 

"Louis what were you thinking?!?"

 

"I don't.......I don't know Niall!" Louis exclaimed. The seriousness of the situation finally hitting him.

 

"What about James?" Niall questioned further.

 

The name had Louis completely silent. Shit shit shit. He had cheated on James. With Harry. His ex. His ex that he hadn't seen in a year. Fuck. FUck. FUCK.

 

Niall noticed Louis' struggle and said, "Let me guess. You don't know, do you?"

 

Louis started crying at that. He never meant for this to happen. But Louis had to admit, it felt more than amazing being with Harry again. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. They were like two magnets. Always being pulled towards each other.

 

Being with Harry again was electrifying. And Louis' head was spinning with the realization that he missed that spark.

 

"I don't know what your plans are Lou. But maybe you should take some time to figure it out." Niall proclaimed.

 

The next morning, Louis was doing what every young adult does in a time of crisis. He was running back home to his mummy. 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I just haven't had time lately to update.
> 
> But I'm here and I'm ready to rock!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Shout out to my hardcore fans who leave me the most important and most lovely comments on my chapters. You guys rock my world. Love ya!
> 
> Also, sorry if this is shorter than normal. I'm trying to knock it out before homework so I don't have much time to spend on it. K. Peace.

Harry didn't know what he was doing. One minute he was crying himself to sleep after being kicked out of Louis' flat. The next he was taking a road trip back home. And then the next thing Harry knew, he was in front of his parent's house. Fresh tears trying to break themselves free.

 

When Harry made his way into his parent's house, the first thing he saw was that his mom was in the kitchen. Cooking, to Harry's delight.

 

He let the smells fill his nostrils before he walked into the kitchen briskly. Giving his mother a giant bear hug.

 

"Sweetheart! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in class?" Anne questioned with a start. Shocked by Harry's presence.

 

Harry sighed deeply before confronting his mum. "I needed a break so I came home. Surprise?"

 

Anne laughed lightly at Harry's silliness.

 

"Oh sweet pea. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" Anne teased.

 

"Muuummmm." Harry groaned. "I'm 20 years old now. You can't tickle me."

 

Anne laughed unabashed at Harry's comment and retorted, "I can and I will. Now what is wrong?"

 

Harry let another loud sigh escape his throat before beginning his spiel.

 

"I saw Louis again."

 

"What?!?" Anne shrieked. Disbelief evident in her eyes as she stared at Harry. Motioning for him to explain.

 

"Yeah. I know. After a year, after I thought I would never see him again. I did."

 

"But how? When?" Anne questioned further.

 

"I saw him again last night. And as for the how, it's a long and embarrassing story." Harry revealed.

 

"Alright sweetheart. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to but just let me know how you're feeling. What were your thoughts when he you saw him again?" Anne asked. Comfort dominating her tone.

 

"Well. I was shocked because I didn't think I'd ever see him again. But then shock turned into happiness because he's still beautiful mum. So so beautiful."

 

"Okay......Anything else?" Anne wondered. Her son's words sinking in.

 

This was the hard part. The part that made Harry feel like a venerable teenager again.

 

"I still love him mum. He's still my everything. After a year of being apart I still love hi-" The realization Harry had at that moment brought him to tears. Him being unable to finish his confession.

 

"Oh my baby." Anne gushed as she held her son. Letting his salty tears soak her shirt.

 

"I-I still love him mu-mum. I-I don't.....don't know what to d-do." Harry explained. Words escaping after each heartbreaking sob.

 

Anne shushed him and ran a soothing/comforting hand up and down Harry's arm. "Tell him baby. Tell him how you feel. That's all you have to do."

 

"But I can't do that! What if he rejects me?" Harry asked. His sobs turning into silent tears.

 

"He won't reject you. And do you want to know how I know this? Because he loved you baby. I could see it in everything he did. The way he looked at you. The way he spoke with you. The way he was gentle with you. There may be a chance that he still loves you too. And isn't that chance worth fighting for?" Anne spoke truthfully.

 

Harry could only let out a feeble "Yeah. It is." as his mum comforted him some more.

 

****************

 

"Mum I don't know what to do." Louis revealed. Looking at his mother as if all of the world's answers were written on her forehead.

 

Louis had just had a several hour long chat with his mum about Harry.

 

Louis explained in great detail about everything that had happened. Of course leaving out the part with the blowjob. That would have been embarrassing.

 

And now, Louis and his mum were stretched out on the sofa. Sipping on tea and munching on cookies.

 

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Jay asked. Pulling Louis out his thoughts.

 

"I don't know mum. That's such a cryptic question." Louis sighed out. Completely exhausted.

 

"Just think about it Louis. Think about everything you and Harry have been through and ask yourself if you're ready to give all of that up. Ask yourself if you're prepared to lose Harry for forever. And especially ask yourself if you still love him too."

 

So that's what Louis did. He thought and thought and thought until he couldn't think anymore.

 

And then, when Louis' brain had recharged, he thought some more.

 

The more Louis thought, the more he noticed that he kept coming back to the same realization.  _Of course I still love him._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things should be wrapping up soon. Sozzzzzzzz.
> 
> Love you all for reading. And alas, there won't be any Larry reconciliation smut until next chapter. Again, sozzzzzzz.
> 
> Enjoy this update and sorry if this chapter fucks up your feels. Because it probably will. Maybe. No probably.
> 
> Hope everyone got the irony of "their closet". If ya didn't, then idk what to tell ya hun.

"Louis will you go pick up Lottie?!" Jay yelled from downstairs.

 

Louis was in his room. Laying on his old bed. Staring up at the ceiling as he remembered all of the good times him and Harry had had in his room.

 

Louis shivered when he thought about one particularity steamy night, him and Harry had back in high school.

 

Just when Louis was about to reminisce some more, Jay yelled, "LOUIS!"

 

Louis groaned. Annoyed at his mother's impatience and rolled off his bed, making his was downstairs just to shut his mother up.

 

"What?" Louis asked shortly as he found his mother in the living room.

 

Jay's eyes bulged and she said, "Don't use that tone of voice with me young man."

 

Louis laughed under his breath. Everyone always wondered where he got his sassy-ness from. Well....

 

"Sorry mum. What do you need?" Louis corrected.

 

"That's better." Jay preened, then continued, "I need you to go pick up Lottie from school please."

 

"And why can't you go pick her up?" Louis wondered. Scratching his chin questioningly.

 

"Because. I need to go pick up Daisy and Phebs and their school is in the opposite direction. So we're going to have to divide and conquer." Jay explained. She stood and went to grab her purse and car keys off of the dinning room table.

 

"Okay." Louis answered. Then thought, "Wait. She goes to my old high school right?"

 

"Yup. You still know the way right?" Jay answered and questioned quickly.

 

"Yeah I do." Louis barely got out before his mother was out of the door. Jumping into her car and peeling out of the driveway.

 

Louis just sighed in resignation and put some shoes on. Once he was all suited and booted, he started off on his trek to his old high school. Walking quickly in the brisk air.

 

****************

 

Louis had waited at the school's entrance for a good forty-five minutes before he got impatient and called Lottie on her cell. Intent on telling her off for making him wait for so long.

 

When Lottie didn't pick up the phone, Louis sighed and went on his own conquest. Looking for his annoying but cute little sister.

 

Louis didn't know where he was going. He just let his feet drag him along as he made his way around his old high school. The hallways smelling of his high school mistakes. 

 

The school had changed so much since he was there. There was fresh paint coating the hallway walls. The floor was actually shiny as opposed to dull and scuffed when Louis was at the school. And the lockers looked new too.

 

Interesting. Louis thought. Continuing his mindless trek down some more hallways. Not seeing a person in sight. Cool.

 

Louis looked in the gym. No one.

 

Louis looked in the locker room. No one.

 

Louis looked in classrooms. No one.

 

When Louis looked into the cafeteria and saw no one as well, he grew irritated.

 

He ambled over the cafeteria tables and peered down at them. Finally stopping at one to sit and rest for a while.

 

It wasn't until Louis was tracing over a familiar etching on the cafeteria table, did he realize what table he was exactly sitting at.

 

Louis gasped in shock as realization hit him in full force. He was sitting at  _their_ table. The table that him and Harry always sat at back in high school. Louis had his first conversation with Harry at this damn table. Holy shit.

 

The table brought so many firsts into Louis' life. And now, years later, he was sitting back at this old table. Tracing over the L + H that Harry had carved into the table by using a knife during one lunch period.

 

Back then, Louis thought the action was just ridiculous. Now though, the carving showed how much Harry cared. How much he loved Louis. The sudden rush of emotions that Louis felt at that moment was surreal and all too encompassing.

 

Louis' breath hitched as he choked back tears. No. He would not start sobbing like a baby. At least not when he sat in his old high school. No, he would wait to start blubbering like a baby when he got home. Yeah that's what he'd do.

 

****************

 

A few minutes later, and Louis was heading out of his old high school. Saying farewell to it, one last time.

 

As Louis neared the entrance, something caught his eye.

 

He looked to his left and saw a door that he never thought, or wanted to see again. A door that would lead him to his and Harry's closet.

 

Louis had two options at that moment. 1) Just leave or 2) investigate the closet.

 

In all honestly, Louis could have left. He could have just walked out of that front door and never look back. But something in Louis' gut was urging him to go to the closet. To investigate. And in the end, curiosity won.

 

Louis steadied his breathing before fully entering the closet. Needing a calmness was over him before entering this closet that held too many memories. Vivid memories.

 

When Louis was calm and collected, he opened the door to the closet and stepped inside. Immediately being met with pitch black darkness and silence. Louis closed the door behind him and fumbled around for the light switch. 

 

Somewhere along his fumbling, Louis tripped on something. He wasn't too concerned about what he tripped on because it was probably just a mop bucket. But when Louis heard a yelp. That's when he freaked.

 

Louis was quick to turn on the light. Trying to see what exactly he tripped on.

 

Before he could say anything, a person spoke, "Sorry. I'll leave."

 

Louis finally saw who had spoken and gasped in shock. "Harry?!?!"

 

Harry's head whipped up in that moment, finally taking in the looks of the intruder for the first time.

 

"Lo-Louis?" Harry asked in disbelief. Standing from the floor and straightening out his shirt.

 

When Harry stood, Louis finally got a good look at him. And Louis might as well be blunt here. Harry looked like shit.

 

Harry's hair was in disarray. Like he had been running his hands through it in frustration.

 

Harry's eyes were red rimmed. Like he had been crying a thousand tears.

 

Harry's lip was bitten raw. Like he had been biting it in concern and nervously.

 

His clothes were hanging off of his body lifelessly and his skin was pale while deep dark circles adorned his under eyes.

 

Harry was still the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen.

 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked. He needed answers. And he needed them now. Before he did something he would regret.

 

"I've been home for a few days and was curious to see what good 'ole WestSide High looked like." Harry joked, trying to lift the tense atmosphere.

 

"Oh. Yeah I came home too actually. Had to pick up Lottie, but I didn't find her anywhere." Louis revealed.

 

"Shouldn't you go look for her?" Harry asked in concern.

 

"Nah she's probably at home by now." Louis shrugged. He couldn't really leave Harry. Not yet.

 

"Oh okay." Harry squeaked. The conversation coming to an awkward pause.

 

After a few long breathes, Louis sat on the closet floor and motioned for Harry to follow.

 

When Harry was fully sat, Louis asked, "So how have you been?"

 

"Fine." Harry answered quickly. Lying. Louis could always tell when Harry was lying.

 

When Louis let out a long sigh, Harry cleared his throat and corrected, "I....I miss you Lou."

 

Louis didn't answer for a while. He needed to think for a second.

 

Harry seemed to become discouraged by the silence because he stuttered out, "H-How have yo-you been?"

 

"I've been better." Louis admitted, then revealed, "I'm still hurt Harry."

 

Harry's hands started shaking. Louis could tell. He could tell that Harry was about to have a full blown break down any minute now.

 

Louis scooted forward and grabbed both of Harry's hands in his smaller ones. Seizing all shaking.

 

"Hey calm down okay? I'm here. It's just me." Louis comforted.

 

Harry sighed shakily and nodded his head, signaling that Louis' comforting was working.

 

When Harry was completely calm, he looked Louis straight in the eye, and said, "I know I've apologized already, and I know I have a lot more apologizing to do, but for now, just know that I am extremely sorry for everything I have put you through. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do, was hurt you, and my heart has broken everyday since that night, because everyday I remember how much I've hurt you. And I never wanted to hurt you Louis. I never wanted to hurt my sweet Lou baby."

 

"Then why did you let me walk out of that door a year ago?" Louis questioned lightly. Giving Harry's hands a light squeeze of encouragement.

 

"That will always be the biggest mistake of my life. Letting you walk out of that door. I should have fought for you. I know I should have. But back then, I wasn't thinking straight. A part of me was happy when you left, because you would finally be free. Free from the pain I was causing you. But after a month I realized how wrong I was to let you leave. I tried calling Niall but he would never pick up. Liam and Zayn refused to tell me where you were. So when I was sure that I would never see you again, I mourned. And I have been mourning the lose of you, ever since."

 

"Wow." was all Louis could say at Harry's confession. But then he realized something.

 

"But. I have a boyfriend now Harry. You can't expect me to leave him just because you've realized your wrongs."

 

"I know Louis. And I'm happy you've found someone. But you should know that I love you. I never stopped loving you. And if you were to come back, and be with me, I promise you that things will be completely different then how they were a year ago." Harry said sincerely.

 

"Okay Harry. How would things be different?" Louis wondered. Trying to believe Harry's words. But he wasn't completely convinced yet.

 

"Well. After you left I went to a therapist. She pretty explained that all the stress of school, my internship, and trying to maintain a normal relationship with you was being pent up inside me. That I didn't have a healthy way to release that stress. Because instead of going to the gym to release my stress, or doing yoga, I took it out on you, and that wasn't healthy. For either of us. So she recommended I find a healthy way to release my stress, so I did. I've been boxing for a year now."

 

"Wow okay. How's that going?" Louis questioned some more. Letting the realization that Harry had been in therapy, wash over him.

 

"It's great. I'm not tense, or angry anymore. The boxing gym as truly become a place for me to get some solace." Harry answered.

 

"That's great Harry. I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you went and got help." Louis said happily. Glad that Harry was back to his old self again. The old self that Louis missed and yearned for.

 

"So how are you and James?" Harry asked. Turning the conversation to a more serious and surreal note.

 

"Um. We're good." Louis said vaguely.

 

"Doesn't sound too convincing." Harry said chuckling.

 

"Well he's not you. But he treats me like how I should be treated, and at the time that's what I was looking for." Louis revealed truthfully. Never breaking eye contact with Harry. Not even once.

 

"At the time? What does that mean?" Harry wondered.

 

"Well. A month ago, James was exactly who I wanted, now, I'm not so sure."

 

Hope flashed in Harry's eyes as he asked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

 

"I don't know Harry. I still have a lot of thinking to do. But you should know that I do still love you. I've never stopped loving you either. Some part of me, wants James to be the one. Because he treats me so well. But another part of me realizes that James was just filling some void. A void you left behind. And I know I will never be truly happy if I stay with James. I know you make me 100% happy. But right now, I don't know if I should listen to my brain, which is telling me to settle down with James. He is the safer option. But my heart is telling me that you'll always be the one." Louis explained. He guessed it was time to lay everything out on the line. No turning back now.

 

Harry's breath hitched at Louis confession and it took him a while before he could speak again.

 

"I love you Louis. I love you I love you I love you. I'll give you time to think but when you do finally choose, just know that I will support your decision no matter who you choose. Okay? I'll always be here. I love you too much to ever let you go again." Harry exclaimed. 

 

It was at this moment that Louis started crying. All the emotions that he had held in was finally coming back full force. It was like a damn breaking. Water flowing freely as tears escaped Louis' eyes.

 

Harry consoled Louis by embracing him and rubbing his hands up and down Louis' arms. He cooed in Louis' ear, "Shh baby. Don't cry. You're too pretty to cry."

 

That only seemed to make Louis cry even more. He missed Harry's embrace. Let's be real. He's missed everything about Harry. Everything.

 

When Louis couldn't possibly cry any more tears, he dried his eyes and looked at Harry. The taller lad giving him a concerned look.

 

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah. Just been holding in all of those emotions." Louis spoke softly.

 

"That's very unhealthy Louis. You shouldn't be doing that." Harry reprimanded lightly. Complete concern for Louis taking over his emotions.

 

"I know. I know." Louis laughed lightly. Harry following suit.

 

When their laughter died down, Louis said, "Give me a couple of days Harry. Just a couple of days to think, okay? Promise you'll wait for me?"

 

"Okay." Harry agreed, "I promise."

 

Louis smiled a big, blinding smile at that.

 

"Now let's get out of here. It's kind of creepy." Harry joked. Helping Louis off of the floor.

 

Louis laughed a full-hearted laugh at that and said, "You know what's funny?"

 

When Harry hummed for Louis to continue, Louis said, "This closet. Most gay guys would hate to be "in the closet" but we managed to make this closet our sacred place, a place of solitude. So it's funny that we were a couple of gay guys who loved being "in the closet.""

 

"Hmmm. I've never thought of that." Harry said, laughing fully at the realization.  _Oh the irony._ Harry thought as they both made their way out of the school. Promising to see each other soon before parting ways. _  
_

 

Hearts light with happiness, love, and forgiveness. Brains heavy with thoughts, and confusion. Well at least that's what Louis' brain was like. Harry's was filled with  _Louis-love-Louis-love-Louis-love_. Which really shouldn't be a surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kiddies. Here's another one for ya!
> 
> I would like to get some input about how you all would like for me to end this. I know exactly how I want to end it but I want all of your opinions too.
> 
> Like, do you want there to be a chapter where Zayn, Liam, and Niall reunite with Harry?
> 
> Do you want an epilogue? If so, what do you want me to write in the epilogue?
> 
> Things like that. Okay, I appreciate all of your opinions! kiss kiss!

It had been a week since Harry has seen Louis. A week. After they left their old high school that night, they promised to see each other again. But they haven't. Harry assumes that Louis is still thinking.

 

If you asked Harry, choosing between him and James wasn't a hard decision at all. Louis should know where his heart lies, and he should know who his heart belongs too. It lays and belongs to Harry of course. So why was is taking so long for Louis to decide?

 

As the week progressed, Harry became more discouraged. He couldn't help that thoughts of rejection started forming in his mind.

 

Harry could see it now, he would be waiting for Louis for forever, while Louis chose James, living their lives happily ever after. The thought sickened him.

 

Harry was positive that if Louis didn't choose him, then Harry would be single for the rest of his life. Louis was it. He didn't want anyone else. He would be single for the rest of his life and the thought scared him.

 

If him and Louis weren't meant to be, then Harry just wasn't meant to have anyone then.

 

During that week, Harry would spend his free time fixing up his and Louis' old flat. Making it prepared for when Louis came back. If he ever came back, that is.

 

It was Friday when Harry was about to give up all hope. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt saddened, rejected, and frustrated.

 

These feelings only made it to where Harry spent copious amounts of time boxing. Trying to find some kind of release.

 

And as Harry threw punch after punch, he imagined James' face on the punching bag. Yeah that made him feel better. A lot better.

 

As Saturday rolled around, Harry was about to accept the fact that Louis was never coming back. That all of his confessions, and hard work didn't pay off. That Louis didn't want him and that he might as well accept the fact that he will be alone for the rest of his life.

 

These thoughts were coming to halt though, when Harry heard a knock at his front door.

 

****************

 

"What're ya doing?" Niall asked. Watching Louis scurry around his room in a rush. Shoving things in his luggage.

 

"I'm packing. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Louis snapped. Not bothering to stop bustling round in order to talk to Niall directly.

 

"Running away." Niall answered jokingly. Not really bothered when Louis didn't laugh at his joke.

 

When a pause fell into their conversation, Niall asked seriously, "Where exactly are you going?"

 

"I'm going back to Harry." Louis said quickly. Knowing that Niall was going to have a bitch fit at the confession.

 

"WHAT?!? Lou you can't!" Niall spoke seriously. The pitch in his tone going an octave higher. Wow. Dramatic much Niall?

 

"And why not?" Louis wondered calmly.

 

"Because! Have you forgotten about how much he has hurt you? Do I need to remind you about what he's done to you? About why you've lived with me for the past year and some months?" Niall asked quickly. Not really fully understanding why Louis would go back.

 

Louis sighed at the bombardment of questions. Taking a needed seat on his bed. He was grateful that Niall followed suit. Sitting beside Louis with an exasperated thump.

 

"Look, I didn't tell you this because I didn't what you to freak out. But I ran into Harry when I was back at home." Louis confessed.

 

"Okay. And? What happened?" Niall asked, a lot more calm then he was before.

 

"Well. We talked. A lot. And we were able to sort everything out. He went to therapy when I left, to try to understand why he was acting the way he was. And it turned out he was pent up with so much stress, that he was lashing out. So he does boxing now, to relieve that stress, and well......he's better now Niall." Louis revealed.

 

"Wowww. Okay. Um, but how do you know he's actually changed?" Niall wondered. Concern for Louis' safety lacing the tone of his question.

 

"Technically I don't know. And I probably won't know until I actually spend time with him. But I still love him Niall. You know how crazy I was about him back in high school, even before we got together, and that hasn't changed. The feelings I felt for him back in high school, are the same feelings that I feel for him now. Nothings changed, and nothing will ever change. My heart belongs to him. Always has, and always will." Louis spoke softly. A hint of a smile forming on his face as he thought about his and Harry's reunion.

 

"Okay Louis. If you're a 100% sure about this, then I trust you. I will always be here for you. Kinda feel like shite because I wasn't there for Harry when he was going through therapy. But I'll make it up to him." Niall said. His anger dissipating. Niall did really miss Harry.

 

"I would love for you two to reconnect again." Louis exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, I would love that too." Niall whispered.

 

"And before you even ask, I already broke up with James. He was concerned at first, thought I was breaking up with him because he never told me about his kid, but then I explained about everything with Harry and James was more accepting of the break up after that. He said that he could never truly love someone who loved someone else." Louis explained.

 

"Wait........He has a kid?!" Niall questioned in disbelief. 

 

"Yeah I was just as shocked as you are." Louis joked.

 

"Well. I'm glad things are finally falling into place for you Lou. Never really did like James anyway. He hated cats. Who in their right mind could hate cats? Like Chester is the sweetest thing." Niall spoke fondly of the cat that was curled up on his bed, sleeping.

 

Louis just laughed at Niall's comment and went back to packing. Intent on getting to Harry's flat soon. He didn't want to be away from Harry a second longer.

 

"Here let me help you," Niall said as he saw Louis struggling with his suit case.

 

****************

 

About an hour later, Louis was standing at the flat door. One hand holding his suit case. The other holding his pet carrier with Chester inside if it. Meowing softly.

 

"Well. I suppose this is goodbye. For now anyways." Louis said. Sad to be leaving Niall. But excited to be going back to Harry's.

 

"Yeah it's gonna suck having this place all to myself again. Gonna get lonely ya know? But I still see ya around campus. We do have that play to do together still." Niall spoke.

 

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. But if you got yourself a pretty girlfriend then you wouldn't be so lonely anymore." Louis hinted.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm working on it. Trust me." Niall sassed back. 

 

"Okay, well I should get going before it gets too dark outside." Louis explained. Looking out of the living room window to see the pinking sky.

 

"Yeah okay. I'll see ya later Lou. Good luck. I love you mate." Niall said as he leaned in and gave Louis a hug. The hug was reciprocated and soon enough, Louis was gone. Starting his trek to Harry's flat. He couldn't believe that after so long, he still remembered where it was.

 

****************

 

Louis had been pacing outside of Harry's flat door for some time now. He wasn't stalling per se, he was more nervous than anything.

 

Which was silly if you thought about it because it was just Harry.

 

And it wasn't so much as seeing Harry that made Louis nervous. It was the fact that he would be entering this flat. This flat that held so many bad and good memories. 

 

All of it was intimidating. So nervous. Yeah Louis felt nervous.

 

After what felt like the longest pep talk ever given, or known to man, Louis knocked on the door of the flat. It was a feeble knock. But it was a knock none the less.

 

****************

 

Harry jumped off of his couch with fright as he heard the knock on his front door. He wasn't expecting someone. So the thought that Louis was on the other side was making him nervous and scared.

 

What if Louis was here to reject him to his face? Oh God. Harry would not be able to handle that. He'd break down with full on sobs, in front of Louis. For sure.

 

But what if Louis was here to be with him? That's the thought that encouraged Harry to open the front door. Revealing a slightly disheveled Louis. Who was holding a suitcase in one hand and a pet carrier? in another.

 

"Louis." Harry whispered.

 

Louis shrugged, thinking that Harry must have known that Louis would come back for him, before breathing out a, "Hi."

 

Harry laughed lightly at Louis' shyness, and said, "You're here. You're actually here. Does that mean......."

 

Harry trailed off. Not wanting to jump to conclusions. Wanting Louis to explain.

 

"Yes. Harry. I chose you." Louis told him.

 

Harry became extremely happy at Louis' words, but before he could celebrate, or show his affection towards Louis, Louis beat him to the chase.

 

"I did choose you Harry. But this is just a trial run. You have a week. A week to show me that you truly have changed. If you prove to me that you have, then I'm yours. For forever. But if you don't, then I'm leaving. And no amount of words or confessions will get me to come back. You'll loose me for forever okay? So choose what you do, wisely." Louis explained seriously.

 

"Of course. I've missed you so much Lou." Harry breathed. Finally enveloping the smaller lad into a hug.

 

"I've missed you too Hazza baby." Louis said. Hands starting to play with Harry's hair absentmindedly while Harry preened at the fond nickname.

 

Their hug had to be cut short because  Harry heard meowing, and he wasn't quite sure where it was coming from.

 

"What is that?" Harry asked. Looking around since he didn't know what was making that sound.

 

"Oh that's Chester. He's probably hungry." Louis explained. He placed the pet carrier on the ground. Opening up the door and pulling out a small chocolate haired cat, with piercing green eyes.

 

Harry gasped at the sight of the cat. "You got a cat?! When?!"

 

"Bought Chester here, as a baby, about a year ago." Louis answered.

 

Harry gasped again. "A year ago?"

 

"Yes. A year ago." Louis clarified again.

 

"You're telling me, that you bought this cat a year ago?" Harry asked again.

 

"Yes. I bought this cat a year ago. Am I speaking English or?" Louis wondered.

 

"No it's just........wait here for a second." Harry said. He turned and left the living room. Ambling off to who knows where. Louis was confused to say the least.

 

About a few minutes later. Harry came back into the room. Cradling something small in his arms.

 

As Harry neared the living room, he said, "This is Petunia."

 

Harry rearranged his arms to reveal a small caramel colored cat with shocking blue eyes.

 

"Oh my god. She's adorable Haz." Louis cooed. Stroking the soft kitty.

 

"Yeah. I actually got her a year ago too." Harry revealed. He started to scratch Petunia behind her ear.

 

"That's crazy. Why did you get her?" Louis wondered. Hoping it was for the same reason as why Louis got Chester.

 

Speaking of Chester, Louis picked up his cat. So that they both were cradling their kitties.

 

"Well. I could lie and say that I got her for a birthday present. But honestly, when you left, I had this void to fill. So when I came across this small pet shop one day, I decided to check it out. I was immediately drawn to Petunia because her fur was the same color as your hair and her eyes were the same color as yours too. So, I bought her immediately. Petunia was a lovely replacement while you were gone." Harry joked. Using a baby voice to speak to the cat.

 

"That's funny because the same thing happened to me. I denied it for a long time, but I did buy Chester because his fur and his eyes reminded me of you."

 

"Yeah I noticed that, and I was going to say something about it, but then when you said you got him a year ago I just decided to show you Petunia instead." Harry explained some more.

 

Louis laughed, "I don't know if we're mental for buying cats that look like each other, or if we're just completely sane idiots."

 

"We're either mental. Or just completely in love." Harry guessed.

 

"Well, I am, completely in love with you Haz."

 

"And I'm completely in love with you Lou."

 

It was in that moment that Harry and Louis finally kissed. After all of their heart break, and hardships, they were finally reunited and it felt really damn good.

 

They had to break apart because Chester and Petunia were wriggling around in their arms. So Louis and Harry placed them gently on the ground and watched as Chester and Petunia "introduced" themselves.

 

"I think they like each other." Harry commented as he watched Petunia and Chester rub their heads together.

 

"Well if they're anything like their owners, they'll be falling in love rather quickly." Louis said. Not a hint of joking in his tone. What so ever.

 

Harry chose not to comment at that. Instead he reconnected his and Louis' lips. Reveling in the taste of them.  _It's good to be home._ Harry and Louis thought.

 

Louis meaning it, as being back in this flat, with Harry again.

 

And Harry meaning it, as having Louis back. Louis was home because home was wherever the heart is. And Harry's heart belonged to Louis. Always have, even back in high school, when he tried to deny it for so long, and always will be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another one.........
> 
> There's quesitons about whether or not Harry and Lou will have kids, and all I can say on the subject is that idk. Like I honestly don't know. 
> 
> I wanted the cats to be Harry and Louis' love childs, but now my readers are requesting that Harry and Louis actually have human babies. So idk what to doo........
> 
> But anyway. I'll figure it out. ENJOY! Love you all for reading this far. I know it's been a crazy ride, but rest assured that this ride is gonna end soon.

*Part 1*

 

The trial week, that Louis had given Harry was going to be officially over in approximately.........one hour. Louis was kind of saddened at that fact. He wasn't sure on whether or not Harry was going to change once the trial week was over.

 

Maybe Harry's plans were to hook Louis emotionally again, only to hurt him once more. The thought scared Louis because he was already half way there. Harry had definitely re-hooked Louis emotionally.

 

This week that Louis had spent with Harry had been....well......magical, to be honest. Harry had been the total gentlemen this week. And Harry's actions had Louis hooked. Hanging on to every word Harry took. Every breath Harry breathed. 

 

Louis was total entranced with Harry again, which wasn't helping his irrational fear that Harry was going to hurt him again. If anything, the entrancement only made it to where Louis was more worried. He knew that he had fallen for Harry during this week, harder, than he had ever fallen before. So if Harry hurt him again, Louis would be more than devastated.

 

But Louis would refuse to let those thoughts interrupt his time with Harry. 

 

Harry did only have one more hour to go before he was let off the hook. So if Harry knew what was good for him, he would behave.

 

Currently though, Louis and Harry were crowded together on Harry's couch. Sipping teas while they reminisced over their rebellious high school days.

 

"Remember when you first asked me on a date?" Harry asked. Trying extremely hard to hold down a giggle as he remembered Louis' face when Harry had rejected him that day.

 

"Oh you mean the most traumatic day of my life?" Louis questioned back. Putting his sassy-ness to use.

 

Harry laughed at that question and nodded his head. Signifying that he completely remembered that day.

 

"Yeah I never apologized for that day. I was a total twat." Harry admitted. Wiping some stray tears from his eyes that had escaped due to his laughter.

 

"Yeah you were. I was so nervous too and Liam had been trying to talk me out of asking you out, the entire day. But I didn't listen to him. I had waited long enough to be with you." Louis spoke truthfully.

 

"Really? I didn't know that. Now I feel even worse for rejecting you." Harry said softly.

 

Louis took another sip of his tea before he spoke. "Yeah I had fancied you for years to be honest. I mean how could anyone not fancy you? You have dimples, and lush green eyes, and curly hair, and a body to die for."

 

"Stop Lou. You're making me blush."

 

"Well it's true." Louis exclaimed. "Which is why, when you rejected me, I was completely crestfallen."

 

"If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to say 'yes' that day. I really really really wanted to. You were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. So handsome and rugged. But I was too worried about my reputation back then." Harry admitted.

 

"I always knew you wanted to say 'yes' that day. Just had a gut feeling. Plus, not many people can resist this Tommo charm." Louis joked.

 

"Yeah suurrrreeee. We'll go with that." Harry joked back. Mock rolling his eyes at Louis.

 

"It worked out though, I would say." Louis said seriously.

 

"Yeah. It definitely did." Harry responded. He leaned in to give Louis a kiss but stopped when he heard a knock at his door.

 

"Coming!" Harry yelled to whoever was at the door. He turned around to give Louis a questioning look, but the only look he got in return was a mischievous one. Alright, what the hell was going on. A mischievous Louis is never a good thing.

 

Harry pushed those thoughts aside and swung open the front door. Revealing Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

 

Harry was extremely shocked. He hadn't seen Liam and Zayn in months, and him and Niall had yet to reconcile. (That rhymed. Lolol).

 

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked in disbelief.

 

"Good to see ya." Louis said as he came up to stand beside Harry. He pushed Harry aside and gave Liam, Zayn, and Niall a hug.

 

"Heard you two were back together. Not really surprised, but we're happy for you two nonetheless." Liam spoke as a greeting to both Louis and Harry. He walked hand and hand with Zayn into Harry's living room, and the two of them took a seat on the couch.

 

"Can't say I'm too happy for you two. I just hope Harry has gotten his shit together." Niall said exhaustively. Sounding like he had just walked a thousand miles. He brushed passed Louis and Harry a took a sit in the living room as well.

 

"Niall." Louis warned. "Play nice."

 

"Yeah play nice Niall. We're all here to reconcile." Liam explained. Oh. So that's why the five of them were all seated in Harry's living room.

 

When Louis saw that all of his friends and boyfriend were seated, and that all of the attention was on him, he cleared his throat and spoke, "As you can tell, me and Harry have fixed our problems. We've had a great discussion, and I've given him this trial week to show me that he truly has changed. And well, he has shown me that he's changed, so we're officially, a hundred percent, back together."

 

 

"We are?" Harry questioned. Then he saw the expectant look on Louis' face. Harry cleared his throat and said more firmly, "Yeah we are."

 

"That's great and all, but I never got to give Harry an arse whooping for breaking Lou's heart." Zayn said all of sudden.

 

"Um. What?" Harry asked. A little fearful about what was to come.

 

"Zayn. No." Louis said sternly.

 

"Oh come. Just one punch?" Zayn asked.

 

Louis looked at Harry and said, "Well?"

 

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to being punched. But okay. I guess I do deserve it." Harry sighed.

 

He stood up at the same time Zayn stood up and they just looked at each other for a while.

 

"Just don't hit him in the crotch. I need his cock and balls to be intact please." Louis spoke quickly.

 

Everyone in the room groaned out their discomfort about the subject of Harry's dick and Zayn said, "Okay."

 

Harry had about three seconds before Zayn gave him a swift punch to his lower abdomen. Harry winced in pain. Later grunting out a, "Happy now?"

 

Zayn just chuckled darkly and said, "Yep. I'm good."

 

"Can I open my eyes now?" Louis questioned.

 

"Yeah it's over." Liam spoke up.

 

"Good. Zayn I gave you a free pass this time. But next time you hit Harry I'm cutting your dick off." Louis said seriously.

 

"Is it my turn now?" Niall joked.

 

Everyone just laughed as Harry yelled out a "No no no no no."

 

The bantering had continued on like that for quite some time. All the boys relished in the fact that they were all reunited again.

 

Louis was ecstatic that everything was falling into place again. Everyone was friends and everyone was happy.

 

Niall talked on and on about meeting his "perfect girl" but refused to tell anyone her name because he didn't want to "jinx it."

 

Harry and Louis talked on and on about their future and the fact that they were in disbeleif over the fact that they had been through so much emotionally, but that now here they were, happy as ever.

 

Even Liam and Zayn added into the conversation. Talking on and on about their future as well.

 

The conversation took a serious turn when Liam cleared his throat and announced, "Me and Zayn have an announcement to make."

 

Everyone in the room quieted down and all of the attention was on Liam and Zayn.

 

"Do you want to share the news babe or do you want me to?" Liam questioned lightly. Giving Zayn's hand a tight squeeze.

 

"How about we share the news together." Zayn suggested.

 

"Okay. Sounds good. We'll tell them on three."

 

"Oh get on with it already." Louis groaned. Harry giving him a displeasing nudge to shut him up.

 

"One. Two. Three. We're getting married!" Liam and Zayn said together.

 

A dead silence followed Liam and Zayn's reveal. Everyone in the room too shocked to say anything.

 

There was a lot of things running through everyone's mind. Harry was instantly jealous. Louis was instantly wishful. Wishing that it was him and Harry getting married. Niall was shocked but kind of saw this coming from the beginning. So he was the first to speak.

 

"Oh my fuck. I am so happy for you guys!" Niall exclaimed. Giving Liam and Zayn big bear hugs.

 

"Yeah congratulations you guys." Louis said cheerfully. Even though inside he wished he was able to walk down the isle.

 

"Congrats you guys." Harry said as well. A hint of jealousy lacing his tone.

 

"Thanks. We're glad you approve. We know it may be too soon since we're so young, but we're firm on the decision that we want to be married." Liam explained.

 

"Of course of course. You know what this means right? We need to......" Louis trailed off, waiting for Niall to finish his sentence. Something they had practiced many times before.

 

"PARTAYYYYYY!" Niall yelled out. Effectively finishing Louis' sentence. They high fived each other. Louis saying, "Nice bro." under his breath. Giving his accolades to Niall.

 

"I'm down. Haven't been clubbing in a while." Liam said. Zayn nodding his head in agreement.

 

"Cool. Then let's all meet back here in about a few hours?" Louis questioned. When everyone agreed, Niall, Liam, and Zayn left. Promising to come back in a few hours, decked in their 'clubbing outfits.'

 

****************

 

"Babe what do you think I should wear tonight?" Louis asked Harry as he gazed at two shirts. Torn between the two.

 

"Hmmm definitely this button up. And roll up the short sleeves. I like it when you wear it like that."  Harry said.(http://www.unrealitytv.co.uk/x-factor/one-direction-single-liam-payne-goes-clubbing-with-zayn-malik-louis-tomlinson-hangs-with-female-fan/)

 

"Okay." Louis chirped. He turned his head and looked at Harry. Finding him rummaging through their closet. Towel hung low on his hips since he just had gotten out of the shower.

 

Louis cat called and Harry turned around at the noise.

 

"Like what you see eh?" Harry joked.

 

"I really like what I see." Louis said seriously. Adding extra emphasis on the word 'really'.

 

"Well then why don't you come over here and do something, then?" Harry said suggestively.

 

"Don't tempt me." Louis spoke. Laughing lightly.

 

"Oh I'm tempting you." Harry rebutted. 

 

Louis growled at the way Harry had said the statement . His gravelly tone turning Louis on.

 

Louis took a few quick strides to Harry. Crowding his space. Louis attacked Harry's lips with his own. Harry's hands finding purchase on Louis bum.

 

The kiss got heated rather quickly. Harry's hands roaming Louis' half naked body while Louis backed them up. Intent on getting to the bed.

 

When the back of Louis' knees hit the bed, he laid down on it. Bringing Harry down with him. Their mouths remaining connected.

 

Harry groaned into Louis mouth. Asking for more without actually having to use his words.

 

Louis used one hand to palm at Harry's arse through the towel. While the other one went to untie the towl from Harry's front.

 

Louis was elated when the towel finally slipped from Harry's hips. When the towel was completely removed and tossed to the side, Harry aligned his crotch to Louis'.

 

Louis mewled at the friction. His hands finding a home within Harry's hair.

 

Their mouths broke apart as Harry panted, "Let me suck you off."

 

"Fuck. Okay yeah." Louis said quickly. Because who could really say no to a blow job? Let alone say no to one by Harry?

 

Harry shimmed his way down Louis' body, bringing Louis' pants and boxers down to his thighs.

 

Louis' cock sprung free. Harry gasped at the sight, saying, "Fuck Lou."

 

Louis just watched, bottom lip between his teeth, as he watched Harry get to work. Finding some sort of comfort by watching the rhythmic way Harry's head bobbed up and down.

 

"Ah. Fuck" Louis breathed out. He pulled at Harry's hair. Earning a hum from Harry. The vibrations echoing around Louis' cock.

 

All of the sensations, plus the fact that Louis hadn't gotten a blow job, let alone have had sex in weeks. Yeah, a part Harry's trial week meant having no sex what so ever. Louis couldn't have sex with Harry until he was sure he could trust him again.

 

So with all of the sensations, longing, and lust, Louis came quickly. Not needing much effort from Harry's part, to come.

 

Harry swallowed Louis' load, and said, "Hm you still taste good baby."

 

"Oh God. You will definitely be the death of me Harry Styles." Louis croaked out. His voice sounding wrecked from the blow job.

 

Harry just chuckled and gave Louis a kiss on the cheek. He helped Louis to pull his pants back up and they both continued to get ready. It was going to be party time soon anyway.

 

(Tune in next time for Part 2)! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shit. My brain hurts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for everyone......
> 
> Something very important is going to happen at Liam and Zayn's wedding. I will tell you guys that much. But in order for Liam and Zayn's wedding to occur, I need to fast foward time to two years later. So is that fine with everyone??? I know I fast forward through time a lot in this fic, but I especially need to do it now because I don't want Zayn and Liam's wedding to happen so suddenly.
> 
> Alright. Let me know what you think and how you feel on the subject mentioned above.
> 
> Love you all for reading!! Thanks and enjoy lovelies. kisses to all.

The club was packed. It was extremely packed by the time Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis got there. The dance floor was thriving with grinding, sweaty bodies. The music was loud and vibrating. Sending shock waves pulsing through the boy's veins. Not to mention, the alcohol. It was pouring freely. Endless and endless amounts of alcohol were being shared, sipped, and chugged. Louis was back in his element. He was back in a familiar environment, and he could tell the other boys were thinking the same thing, when Louis saw huge grins covering their faces. This club night was just what they needed.

 

Even though the place was packed, the boys were able to find a private booth big enough for all five of them. They targeted the booth immediately, moving quickly to claim it. The strobe lights flashing as they neared it.

 

Once everyone was sat, they ordered a few drinks. Harry explaining how all the drinks were "on him." What a gentleman.

 

There were shots of tequila in everyone's hands, in a second. Then in the next second, the shots were gone. Resting contently in everyone's stomach.

 

The next shot everyone took, was a mixture of two different types of alcohol. The mixing, creating a light blue cocktail. Everyone downed that in seconds as well.

 

The shots continued until everyone had a nice buzz chasing them. Until everyone had lost their inhibitions.

 

As the drinks flowed, Louis and Harry just naturally migrated towards each other. Getting more and more handsy.

 

"Get a room!" Someone yelled suddenly.

 

Louis turned to see who had spoken up and saw that Zayn had a smirk on his face. Louis also noticed how Zayn had a hand under Liam's shirt. His palm resting on Liam's lower back. Louis rolled his eyes at the sight and said, "Same could be said to you."

 

Zayn just winked at Louis while Liam blushed. They turned towards each other and started whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears. Oh yeah. Liam was so getting fucked later on tonight.

 

Harry and Niall were off in their own conversation, but that didn't mean that Harry wasn't a constant presence. He kept his hand on Louis thigh protectively. Even though he was immersed in a conversation with someone else.

 

The action had Louis' spin tingling. He took his hand and placed it on Harry's upper thigh. Squeezing firmly. The action gained Harry's attention. He turned and gave Louis a questioningly look.

 

Louis answered the look by giving Harry a smirk. Hoping the smirk explained all of Louis' intentions.

 

It seemed to do the trick, because Harry was crowding Louis' space suddenly. His conversation with Niall completely forgotten.

 

"Hey Lou." Harry whispered into Louis' ear. His hot breathe fanning over Louis' neck. The sensation had Louis pulse quickening.

 

Louis shivered at the way Harry was staring into his eyes. So intently. So longingly. So lovingly.

 

"Let's go dance." Louis exclaimed. His eyes never leaving Harry's.

 

Harry did a quick curt nod before he was lifting Louis up, and dragging him to the dance floor.

 

They were able to squeeze onto the dance floor without too much jostling from the other club goers. They made their way to the center of the dance floor. The place where all the strobe lights met. Creating this electrifying ambiance. Casting Louis and Harry in this colorful glow.

 

Harry gasped at the way the lights reflected off of Louis' tanned skin. His caramel hair looking golden in the light. He was beautiful.

 

Harry pulled Louis in close. Melding their bodies together. Making them one. "You're gorgeous baby." Harry said truthfully. His hand resting protectively on Louis' lower back as they swayed to the music.

 

Louis blushed at the sincerity in Harry's tone. He kissed Harry on the cheek as a form of accolade. The soft action had Harry dazed and wanting more.

 

He spun Louis around and melded his body against the back of Louis. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together to form a whole.

 

Their swaying to the music eventually turned into a grind. Their bodies taking over while their minds went blank with lust.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the dance floor...........

 

****************

 

Liam and Zayn had been swaying to the music for while. Letting the beat wash over them as they danced slowly. Holding onto each other for dear life.

 

They had been together for years now. And even though they've had their ups and downs, they wanted to get married. And they wanted to get married soon.

 

Their relationship wasn't perfect. That much was for sure. Sometimes Liam was too uptight and serious while Zayn was sometimes too laid back and uncaring. But oddly enough, their differences seemed to balance each other out. Liam being able to teach Zayn when to be more serious, and Zayn teaching Liam when to be more laid back.

 

They've had their fair share of fights. Nothing like Harry's and Louis' fights, but fights none the less. Zayn refused to let those fights come between him and Liam. Even though there were times when Zayn wanted to ring Liam's neck because he would be so god damn stubborn.

 

Yes Liam could be a pain in the ass, but he was Zayn's pain in the ass. And yes, Zayn could be a pain in the ass as well. But he was Liam's pain in the ass.

 

They meshed well. Emotionally, physically, and mentally. They were each other's worlds. The thought had Zayn's mind rushing with contempt and love.

 

Because this man in front of him, this man who more times than not reminded Zayn of a sexy lumberjack, was all he ever wanted. All he ever needed.

 

So it wasn't a surprise to Zayn when he leaned down and whispered into Liam's ear, "I want to get married soon. I don't want to have to wait too long to offcially call you mine."

 

Liam was caught off guard by Zayn's confession. But he recovered quickly. Kissing Zayn on the cheek and saying, "Soon baby. I promise."

 

The words that rolled off of Liam's tongue had Zayn's body tingling all over. He wanted to make love to Liam. And we wanted to make love now.

 

"Let's get out of here." Zayn suggested. His tone dripping with lust.

 

"Yeah okay. Let's just tell Harry and Louis that we're leaving." Liam responded.

 

They left the dance floor in search for Harry and Louis. Liam and Zayn only had to circle the dance floor about three times before they saw Louis and Harry grinding filthily to the music.

 

They both snickered at the sight of Harry trying to keep up with Louis' quick movements. Louis' body was compact, but he was quick on his feet and with his words. While poor Harry and his gangling limbs were having a hell of a time trying to keep up.

 

It was an endearing yet pathetic sight at the same time.

 

Liam and Zayn made their way over quickly. They tugged on Louis and Harry. Making them stall their movements so that they could talk to each other.

 

"Hey we're gonna leave now." Zayn yelled over the music.

 

Harry nodded his head, signifying that he understood. While Louis yelled out, "Leaving already? What you're that eager to fuck?"

 

Liam blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night while Zayn cackled.

 

"Actually we are that eager." Zayn yelled truthfully.

 

"Let's have a foursome!" Louis yelled out of nowhere.

 

Harry placed a hand over Louis' mouth to silence him and said, "He's drunk. Don't listen to anything he says."

 

Liam and Zayn just laughed. "Yeah okay. We're leaving. See you guys later. Take care of him." Liam yelled to Harry. Pointing to Louis who was struggling to remove Harry's hand from his mouth.

 

"Can do. See ya." Harry yelled one last time. He watched as Liam and Zayn made their way out of the club. Hand in hand. They were so darn cute.

 

Harry finally removed his hand Louis' mouth. The smaller lad squawked indignantly.

 

"Why did you do that? I wanted to have a foursome!" Louis yelled like a petulant child.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis' words and actions. "You're drunk. Come on. Let's go."

 

"What? No! I want to dance some more!" Louis yelled back. "If you won't dance with me I bet Niall will."

 

Just as Louis went to walk away, he stumbled. His movements becoming sluggish due to his intoxication.

 

Harry caught Louis right before he fell and said, "Yep. You're definitely drunk."

 

Louis just mumbled incoherent words as Harry dragged him back to the booth.

 

He spotted Niall and said, "Liam and Zayn just left a couple minutes ago. We're leaving too. Gotta get drunk-y over here, to bed. You coming?"

 

Niall nodded his head immediately. Signifying that he was leaving as well. Niall slid his arm around Louis to help carry him outside.

 

They seemed to hail a cab rather quickly. Harry slipping in first, then Louis stumbling in, then Niall stepping into the cab last.

 

Harry rattled off his address to the cab driver then sat back. He looked over at Louis to see him sprawled all over Niall.

 

"Niall Niall Niall." Louis mumbled drunkenly. He brought a hand up to Niall's face and patted it. Saying, "You're so beautiful Niall. Hey do you want to have a threesome with me and Harry."

 

Niall cackled at the question. Harry sighed in exhaustion. "Louis shut up. You're not having any sex tonight because you're too drunk, so stop asking people for threesomes."

 

Louis, being the sassy person that he is, crossed his arms over his chest defiantly while saying, "Harry the party pooper. Harry the wet blanket. Harry the pain in the ass. If I want to have a threesome I will!"

 

 Harry was shocked at Louis words. Louis had a smart mouth that was for sure.

 

"Hey Niall remember that time you took me home after a night of clubbing and we almost-" Louis spoke before he got cut off by Niall's words.

 

"Whoa let's not bring that up right now." Niall said quickly. Giving Louis a pleading look.

 

"Almost what?" Harry questioned.

 

"Nothing!" Niall quipped.

 

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. We almost fucked. Pretty boy Niall here wanted to fuck me. Pretty boy Louis." Louis slurred. His words made the cab driver chuckle.

 

"Excuse me?!?" Harry exclaimed. His anger rising.

 

"Oh shit." Niall whispered. Noticing the way an angry vein was popping out on Harry's neck.

 

"Niall if you ever need a good fuck, come to me. I'm here for you. That's what friends are for." Louis explained. These drunken words just falling from his lips. Easily.

 

"Um I appreciate the offer Lou, but no thanks." Niall responded.

 

"And before you throw a bitch fit Harry, this happened after you and Lou broke up. And we didn't almost fuck. Louis' drunk and he doesn't know what he's talking about. We almost kissed yeah, but never fucked. I don't swing that way unless I'm like, completely black out drunk." Niall explained some more.

 

Harry sighed in relief while Niall whispered in Louis' ear, "Shut the fuck will ya? Before you get me killed."

 

Louis just laughed at Niall's words. Saying, "Harry's not gonna hurt you. He's a cupcake because he still sleeps with his baby blanket some-" Again Louis was cut off.

 

"Okay that's enough out of you." Harry shrieked. Closing a hand around Louis mouth. Intent on shutting him up again.

 

Niall cackled as he choked out, "You still sleep with your baby blanket? Nice Haz."

 

"Oh shut it. Louis' drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying remember?" Harry exclaimed.

 

"Hey I am not drunk!" Louis yelled out at the same time the cab driver said, "We're here."

 

"Oh thank God." Harry whispered to himself. He lugged Louis out of the cab and said his farewells to Niall and the cab driver. Remembering to pay for the cab fair as well.

 

The walk back up to Harry and Louis' flat was a difficult one. Louis gave up on walking halfway up the stairs, so Harry had to practically carry him the rest of the way up.

 

Which is why Harry was ecstatic when he saw the front door to their flat. He was exhausted. Louis wasn't as light weight as people thought.

 

Harry opened the door quickly. Picking Louis back up to carry him over the threshold. Bridal style.

 

When they got to their room, Louis started wriggling around in Harry's arms. "Let me down you Yeti." Louis huffed.

 

Harry laughed lightly and placed Louis down on the bed lightly. Watching as Louis rolled over onto his stomach and patted the bed, saying a soft, "Better. Much better."

 

Harry turned to go feed their cats before him and Louis went to bed, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Louis sing, "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

 

Harry gasped at Louis singing and said, "Uh Lou. You okay?"

 

Louis just moaned as he made grabby hands for Harry. "Come cuddle me." Louis whined.

 

So Harry made his way back over to the bed. Laying down on it after he took his shoes off. He curled his body around Louis and pulled the smaller lad close.

 

Right when Louis and Harry were settled, Louis sung again, "Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

 

Harry let the words sink in. He knew Louis was drunk, and he knew that Louis would never remember this in the morning. But Harry was always told that drunk words are ones that would never be said sober.

 

Nonetheless, Harry just laughed at Louis singing and said, "Shh Lou. Go to sleep."

 

Louis just huffed at that and said, "But baby I think I wanna marry you."

 

The sincerity in Louis' tone had Harry reevaluating everything he just thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Louis say, "Bruno Mars is great isn't he?"

 

Harry just hummed and said, "Yeah Lou. He's great."

 

Louis smiled at Harry's words. And soon enough, both boys were falling into a dream filled slumber. Their dreams only consisting of each other. Of Louis wearing a white suit while Harry wore a black suit. Of Harry slipping a ring onto Louis slim finger. Of Louis saying 'I do.' with enthusiasm and excitement while Harry said 'I do.' back. With love and contentedness. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter before the epilogue. Holy ;askjgnf;dkmdf of ;asjng;kjn;smn. 
> 
> This is ending soon and I can't deal. If I can't deal, then I can barely imagine how you guys feel. (Hey that rhymed again. *Zayn's voice* I'm a Rappa don't ya know)
> 
> Thanks for going on this crazy journey with me. It's been fun. Sorry in advance for the feels.
> 
> If anyone is curious about a theme songs for the chapter, it would be: Florence and The Machine- Cosmic Love (old song I know. But it's amazing nonetheless), OneRepublic- Don't Look Down and Quietdrive- Time After Time.
> 
> Have fun reading loves!!!

**************** **One Year Later** ****************

 

"Harry wake up!!! Today's the day!" Louis squealed as he violently shook Harry. Trying to wake the sleeping Yeti, from his deep slumber.

 

When Harry still didn't stir, Louis decided to use other tactics. He smacked Harry's ass. He smacked it hard.

 

"Harry today's the wedding! Get your arse up!" Louis yelled while simultaneously continuing to smack Harry's ass with a firm hand.

 

Harry finally stirred then, rubbing his eyes and groaning at the pain Louis was causing.

 

"Alright alright alright. I'm up." Harry shrieked. Stopping Louis' painful ministrations.

 

"Good boy. Now get ready! We don't want to be late. Again." Louis pleaded. He rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Not stopping to make sure whether Harry actually got out of bed or not.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes fondly at the smaller lad. He checked the time on their alarm clock and gasped. "Shit." He squeaked. If they didn't hurry, they'd be late. Again. And Zayn and Liam would surely yell at them for being late on their wedding day. Just like they had yelled at Louis and Harry for being late for their rehearsal dinner. Hey it wasn't Harry's fault that Louis was particularly horny that day. Thus resulting in Harry fucking him multiple times into the mattress. Resulting in the two being late. But that wouldn't happen today. Because today was the big day. Zayn and Liam were finally getting married after several years of being together.

 

Harry smiled fondly as he remembered the first time he heard the name "Liam" slip out of Zayn's mouth. It was back in high school, the same day Louis had asked him out on a date, for the first time. Harry remembers getting a call from Zayn late that night. Harry also remembered that Zayn would not shut up about a certain "Tall, buff, brown eyed, sexy God named Liam." Harry thought Zayn was just being over dramatic back then. Little did both of them know that Zayn would be getting married to that "Tall, buff, brown eyed, sexy God."

 

Harry also remembers the official proposal that occurred a year ago. Zayn getting down on one knee while he tattered off about all the things he loved about Liam. Finally pulling out a rose gold engagement ring and presenting it to Liam. Zayn had to wait about a millisecond before Liam was saying the inevitable 'yes'. Zayn finally being able to slip the engagement ring onto Liam's long ring finger. That night had been pretty perfect for everyone.

 

Harry was pulled out of his fond memories when he heard Louis scream from the bathroom, "Harry come shower with me! We'll save water! So hurry up!"

 

Harry laughed out loud at that. "Yeah sure. We know the real reason why you want me to take a shower with you. And it's not because it saves water!" Harry had yelled back.

 

"Don't sass me boy." Louis had huffed. Harry laughed again and headed to the bathroom. If it was a shower Louis wanted, it was a shower Louis was gonna get.

 

****************

 

Louis and Harry made it to the venue just in time. They were the last ones to their seats, but the ceremony hadn't started yet, so they were fine.

 

Zayn and Liam decided to have their wedding at an old castle that was placed on the outskirts of London. The castle was beautiful. It stood tall, made with brown stones while ivy climbed it's walls. The landscape that surrounded the castle was well groomed and lively. Lush and crisp green grass crunched under the guests feet. And the flowers were in full bloom. Little pods of yellow, pink, and purple flowers blooming randomly. Adding a delicate touch to the venue. The ceremony was to be held outside, under the sunny London skies. Then the reception was to be held inside the castle.

 

But know, Harry and Louis took their seats in the front row. They admired the pearl white gazebo that had ivy climbing it's arches. The ivy budding little white flowers. Making the scenery that much more perfect and delicate.

 

Zayn stood at the alter already and he sighed in relief when he saw Louis and Harry finally take their seats. He was worried they would be late. But now, there they sat, in their front row seats beside Niall. Giving Zayn encouraging smiles and thumbs up.

 

Zayn gave back a timid smile and Harry noticed. Harry always noticed whenever Zayn was uncomfortable, sad, or distressed. They had been best friends for a decade now.

 

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at the wary look in Zayn's eyes. He quickly made his way up the alter. Leaving Louis and Niall to talk amongst themselves.

 

"Are you okay mate?" Harry asked. Giving Zayn's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

"Yeah just a little nervous is all." Zayn explained.

 

"Aww my Zayniekins is nervous. I didn't know you could feel that type of emotion." Harry joked.

 

"Shut up." Zayn laughed. Giving Harry a playful punch to the arm. Harry winced in faux hurt.

 

"Seriously though. It's gonna be okay mate. You're getting married to your soul mate. Everything is going to be fine. And if you mess up on your vows, I'll be the first person to make you feel like a fool." Harry declared jokingly.

 

Zayn huffed at that and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Haz. You always know what to say to calm me down."

 

"No problem. Just remember. Liam loves you and you love Liam. That's all that matters." Harry spoke.

 

"Yeah you're right. That's all that matters. Thanks again mate." Zayn responded. He gave Harry a firm hug, then pushed him back to his seat in the front row. The ceremony was going to start soon.

 

****************

 

Louis, Niall, and Harry were pulled out of their conversation when they heard the piano start to play. They turned around and saw Liam at the head of the isle. Decked out in an all white tux. His arm was looped with his father's as he started to descend down the isle. Big, giddy smile plastered on his face.

 

When Liam finally made it up to the front, he turned and gave the three boys a wink before ascending the steps of the gazebo to meet Zayn at the top.

 

Liam and Zayn smiled at each other while the ordained minister started the ceremony. He explained the importance of marriage, the bond that marriage could create between two people, and how they needed to aid each other through sickness and in health. Then it was time for the vows.

 

Liam spent a little longer than necessary saying his vows. Going a little overboard with explaining how he loved everything about Zayn, everything from the way he spoke, to the way he dressed, even to the way his hair looked in the morning time. That earned a cheerful laugh from the audience. Finally Liam finished his vows by reciting his favorite song lyrics. The lyrics somehow describing Liam and Zayn's love perfectly.

 

Zayn's vows were short and sweet. Mostly because Liam took up most of the time with his vows. But Zayn gave amazing vows nonetheless. His seemed to describe their love perfectly, but while staying true to Zayn's personality. Laid back and easy. Yet endearingly charming.

 

Once the vows were out of the way, the ordained minister asked for the ring barer to come forth to present the rings. This was the moment Harry and Louis were waiting for. Because just then, there were pet carriers being placed at the head of the isle. Then the cages were being opened. Chester and Petunia stepped out of their cages and pranced down the isle towards Zayn and Liam. Like they had practiced so many times before. The audience cooed at the pretty cats as they finally made it to the gazebo.

 

Zayn picked up Chester, while Liam picked up Petunia. They unlatched the rings from the collars and placed the cats back down. Watching as the cats ran back over to their owners, to sit at Louis and Harry's feet, loyally.

 

Once Zayn placed the ring on Liam's finger, and the ordained minister said the finishing vows, Liam said, "I do."

 

Then Liam placed the ring on Zayn's finger. The ordained minister said the finishing vows, afterwards Zayn saying the inevitable, "I do." too.

 

The crowd erupted into cheering, hollering and cat-calling as they all watched Liam and Zayn lock lips. The kiss signifying that the ceremony has ended, while Liam and Zayn's marriage has just begun.

 

****************

 

The reception hall was huge. There was a large dance floor in the center of it while several tables and chairs outlined it. The lights were dimmed in the reception hall. Creating a wistful ambiance due to the candles casting heavenly glows on everyone.

 

The guests and the happily married couple ate, danced, and drank as the night went on. The night never seeming to come to an end.

 

All five boys dominated the center of the dance floor, dancing with enthusiasm and joy as the other guests circled around them.

 

Niall proceeded to show them a "traditional Irish jig" but ended up falling over his two left feet. Landing into a waiter, thus spilling drinks everywhere.

 

The other four boys laughed with mirth as they watched Niall curse as he tried to help the waiter pick up the spilt drinks.

 

Once that debacle was over with, it was cake cutting time. The best moment of the night, if you asked Louis.

 

Zayn cut a piece of cake for himself and Liam, from their beautifully decorated wedding cake. The two of them making a show of feeding each other until a full blown food fight started. Cake flying everywhere. A particularly large piece flying from Louis' hand and landing on Harry's shoulder.

 

Once everyone had calmed down, and had cleaned themselves up, it was time for the toasts. For Zayn and Liam's friends to congratulate them on the marriage. This was the best moment of the night for Harry, if you asked him, because he had something special planned.

 

The toasts went on for what felt like years, to Harry. Niall spent an odd amount of lengthy time explaining how it was a waste to have a food fight and how he was extremely distraught over the fact that they would waste cake like that. But once Liam and Zayn promised to make it up to him by buying him his own cake and a few pints of beers, Niall quickly shut up.

 

Finally it was Harry's turn. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment he had rehearsed with Zayn time after time.

 

Harry stood, lifting up his champagne glass and clinking on it only a few times with his fork to get everyone's attention. He looked at Zayn just as his best mate gave him a reassuring wink. It was now or never.

 

"Liam and Zayn, I want to congratulate you on your marriage. It's been a long time coming." Harry paused to let everyone laugh, loving the way Zayn laughed sheepishly. Liam giving him a fond kiss on the cheek.

 

Then Harry continued, "Yeah I remember vividly, how crazy Liam and Zayn were for each other back in high school, and I'm glad that nothings changed. I wish you guys the best in life and I also wish that you guys have the longest, and most blessed marriage."

 

The other wedding guests applauded at Harry's toast. A single tear slipped from Zayn's eyes as he tried to quiet everyone down again. Explaining how Harry had more things to say.

 

"Thanks Zayn. That's right, I do have some business to take care of......" Harry trailed off to look at Louis. He laughed quietly when he saw that there was still some frosting in his hair. Louis was still beautiful. Frosting in hair and all.

 

Louis gave Harry a questioning eyebrow so Harry continued with his speech, "Louis darling, will you stand with me?"

 

When Louis nodded his head and stood, Harry said, "I don't want to step on anyone's toes....." Harry trailed off when he heard Zayn yell, "None sense! Just get on with it Styles!" That earned a sheepish smile from Harry before he continued, once again, explaining, "I know this is Liam and Zayn's special day, but I have a very important question to ask you, Louis."

 

Louis eyed Harry warily. He knew where this was going, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, so he just waited for Harry to continue.

 

Harry cleared his throat before he said, "Lou. I love you. I always have, and I always will. I know we've had our ups and downs, and that our relationship isn't orthodox by any stretch of the imagination. But I love you and I can't imagine living a life without you in it."

 

Louis was teary eyed at this point. Trying really hard not to blubber like a baby.

 

"I guess what I'm trying to say here, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lou...." Harry trailed off again, but this time it was so that he could get down on one knee.

 

"I've had this ring for two years now, and I'm hoping you'll do the me the honor of wearing it on your ring finger." Harry explained. Looking up into Louis eyes with the most sincerity and love.

 

Louis gasped when Harry pulled out the ring from his pocket. He gasped because it was the most beautiful ring Louis had ever seen. The green emeralds seemed to match Harry's eyes perfectly. He also gasped because Harry had gotten that ring before they broke up, which meant that Harry had wanted to propose to Louis two years ago.

 

Harry noticed the realization flash in Louis eyes. As if he could read Louis' mind he said, "Yes I had this ring before we broke up. I wanted to propose to you back then, but then we separated and I never got the chance too. But I always held onto the ring because I knew you'd come back to me one day, and when you did come back to me, I would give you this ring and officially make you my husband. So Lou, my beautiful, loving, and handsome Lou baby. Will you marry me?" Harry finished. Holding the ring out to Louis while he swallowed back his tears.

 

Louis let out a full on sob as he choked out a, "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!"

 

All of the wedding guests started a cascading applause while Liam, Zayn, and Niall cheered. Harry slipped the wedding ring onto Louis' ring finger and whispered, "It fits perfectly. Just like I knew it would."

 

Harry peered up and saw that Louis was admiring the ring. Silent, yet, clear tears streaming down his face. Harry stood up straight before he kissed Louis fully on the lips. A hundred percent content with Louis' answer.

 

They separated when they heard Zayn exclaim, "Let the celebration continue!"

 

Everyone else fell into chatter after that. Some danced til dawn. Some drank til dawn. And some, i.e. Zayn and Liam, Louis and Harry, kissed til dawn. 

 

The proposal was the perfect ending to the most perfect and amazing day.

 

****************

 

"I can't believe you're my fiance." Louis said in disbelief. Him and Harry were finally back in their flat. Tired from the wedding, but too giddy about the proposal to go to sleep.

 

"I can't believe you said yes." Harry responded.

 

"Of course I said yes. I love you." Louis explained. He attacked Harry's lips with his own and they kissed languidly for a while.

 

When they were both out of breathe, Louis whispered against Harry's lips, "Make love to me."

 

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He reattached his lips with Louis'. Working fast to remove all of Louis' clothes. 

 

In minutes, both of them were completely naked and completely erect. Louis straddled Harry as his hands roamed over Harry's tattooed torso. Fingers leaving goosebumps on his abs.

 

Harry had one hand flat on Louis' ass while the other hand played with Louis' belly button piercing. 

 

"I'm glad you put the emerald back in." Harry breathed as he thumbed at Louis' piercing.

 

"Needed it to match my engagement ring now didn't I?" Louis asked cheekily.

 

Harry didn't respond, instead he kissed Louis again. Attacking his lips with fervor as his hand slipped in between Louis ass cheeks. Finger poking at Louis' hole.

 

Louis hissed at the sensation of Harry fingering him, afterwards, saying, "I'm glad you never got your tattoo removed." He threw his head back in pleasure as Harry added a second finger, than a third. Harry using this opportunity to attack Louis' neck. Intent on giving him the most permanent of love bites as a form of response to Louis' statement.

 

"Fuck me." Louis groaned out. Wincing in pleasurable pain as Harry bit down on his jugular.

 

Harry took his fingers from out of Louis hole and he grabbed the lube. Quickly slicking up his shaft while Louis watched with half lidded eyes.

 

"Gonna ride me babe?" Harry questioned suggestively.

 

Louis shivered at the question and hissed out a quick, "Yes."

 

Harry smiled at that. Louis was such a slut for his cock. Harry loved it.

 

He motioned for Louis to lift up. Louis placing his hole over Harry's erect cock before sinking down, bottoming out rather quickly. To Harry's delight.

 

"Shit Lou. I could fuck you everyday and you'd still be so fucking tight." Harry groaned out. Reveling in the pleasure.

 

Louis answered that by swiveling his hips. Earning a moan from Harry due to the pleasurable sensation the motion had caused.

 

They quickly created a synchronized rhythm. Louis' movements matching Harry's thrusts. Both chasing their impending orgasms.

 

Louis licked at one of Harry's nipples with his pierced tongue. The action causing Harry to quicken his thrusts while he grabbed onto Louis' ass. Acting as if Louis' bum was an anchor of some sorts.

 

"Fuck Lou." Harry whined. The sensation from being inside of Louis tight heat and the sensation of Louis' mouth on him becoming too much.

 

"I'm close." Harry whispered.

 

"Me too. Come for me baby." Louis whispered back. He continued to attack Harry's body with his lips. Letting his tongue piercing add extra sensation to Harry's already sensitive skin.

 

In a matter of no time Harry was coming. Hard. His hot load filling Louis spent hole.

 

Harry continued to thrust into Louis. Coming down from his orgasm just as Louis hit his.

 

Louis shot his load all of over Harry's torso. He came quickly and without having to be touched. The realization almost had Harry fully hard again.

 

"Fuck I can't believe I just fucked my fiance." Harry exclaimed. He was exhausted. Louis sure knew how to tire him out.

 

Louis laughed exasperatedly. Slipping off of Harry's lap to lay down on the bed. "I'm never going to get tired of hearing you call me your fiance. Imagine what it's like when you start calling me husband. I'll make you call me that all the time." Louis revealed.

 

"Really? Even in bed?" Harry joked.

 

"Even in bed." Louis said seriously.

 

Harry laughed and went to mock Louis, saying in a high pitched tone, "Fuck me husband. Fuck me!"

 

"Funny Harry. You're a true comedian." Louis deadpanned before joining in on Harry's laughter.

 

They laughed for quite some time before both were whispering their "I love yous." before falling asleep.

 

Everything was right in the world. Everything and everyone was in peaceful harmony. Everyone was with who they were supposed to be with, and where they were supposed to be. Nothing could go wrong anymore because Louis had Harry and Harry had Louis. Liam had Zayn and Zayn had Liam. And Niall, well.....he's working on it. Trust him. ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for the epilogue. Byeeeeeeee.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have left you guys hanging for so long. Who knew school work would be such a bitch and a half?
> 
> Anyways, as punishment, please feel free to critique this last chapter harshly. Please, I'm begging you. Don't hold back your opinions!
> 
> With that being said..... this is the last chapter, so please enjoy. I don't see myself writing anymore fanfic in the future. At least not right now. BUT. I do have a suggestion for you guys. If anyone is stuck trying to find an idea, plot, or theme, for any fanfics you're writing then don't hesitate to ask me. I'm chalk full of ideas and would really like to write them, but I just don't have the time, sadly. 
> 
> So yeah, I've got a lot of ideas so feel free to ask them. And of course enjoy this last chapter. Hope I did it justice! Long live Larry! And Larry shippers (the best kind of people-FYI). Peace.

"Babe wake up! The lads are coming over soon." Louis exclaimed. Trying his best to shove Harry's yeti-like body off of the bed. His attempt was futile when Harry didn't even move an inch, but at least Louis got to touch Harry's butt. That was a plus.

 

Louis sighed with exasperation. On mornings like this, there was only one way Harry could be woken. Louis smirked mischievously as he looked down at Harry's half naked body that was sprawled haphazardly over their bed. Louis licked his lips before he crawled quietly onto the bed and slid his way between Harry's open legs. Louis lowered himself and started a trail of kisses up Harry's inner thigh.

 

Louis smiled to himself when he felt Harry's leg twitch under his lips. "Harrrryyy wakeee uppp." Louis singsonged softly.

 

His only response was a groan, so Louis continued his assault. He turned to Harry's other thigh, and began a trail of kisses there as well. Taking time to stop and leave a nasty colored love bite. This seemed to wake Harry up, because a minute later he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking at Louis curiously.

 

"What are you doing Lou?" Harry questioned huskily. His voice extremely deep from sleep.

 

"Trying to pleasure you. Now shut up and let me finish." Louis spoke with sass lacing his entire tone.

 

"Oh someone's bossy today. Me likey." Harry purred. He pulled Louis up to him and attached his lips to Louis'.

 

Louis squealed at the contact and got giddy once the kiss got heated.

 

Louis pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and said, "Haz I was trying to give you a blowjob. So stop attacking me with your sinful lips."

 

Harry laughed at that and said, "Alright Lou. You may continue."

 

Louis smiled brightly and slid his way down Harry's body. He wasted no time in pulling off Harry's boxers to discard them on the floor. He smiled brightly when he saw how hard Harry was already.

 

"Have I told you how pretty your cock is?" Louis whispered the question. Getting lost in the sight of Harry's erect, flushed pink cock.

 

"Almost every day babe." Harry revealed. It was Louis turn to laugh now. No laugh is the wrong word. It was more of a giggle that escaped Louis' mouth in that moment.

 

"God I really want to ride you right now." Louis explained. The sight of Harry's body making him all tingly.

 

"Then why don't you?" Harry wondered. Stroking himself to relieve some of the pressure in his dick.

 

"Because the lads should be here soon." Louis responded. Never taking his eyes off of Harry's dick.

 

"And your point is......." Harry trailed off. He was becoming more and more turned on with the way Louis was staring down at his cock.

 

"Oh fuck it." Louis said hastily. It was suddenly too damn hot in the bedroom and Louis needed to get rid of his clothes pronto.

 

Louis crawled back over Harry and met his lips again. Their tongues collided in the most sinful way, leaving Louis electrified. His pulse going into overdrive.

 

A second later, Harry was ripping off Louis' pajama shirt. Literally ripping it off of Louis tanned torso.

 

"Eager are we?" Louis joked when his ripped shirt hit the floor. Harry's only response was a growl. He started to palm at Louis dick, making the smaller lad's breath halt.

 

"Fuck." Louis breathed at the sensation.

 

"Take these damn boxers off." Harry said. Losing all patience, to lust and need.

 

In a second flat, Louis' boxers were discarded on the floor somewhere. Leaving Harry and Louis completely naked.

 

Louis continued to straddle Harry, as Harry started an attack on Louis' jugular. Using his mouth to leave a trail of fire, passion, and desire down the column of Louis' throat.

 

Louis moaned at the sensation and grinded down on Harry's dick as a response.

 

"Mmm Lou....." Harry mewled before he attached his lips to Louis' again.

 

Louis continued his grinding, stopping only to tell Harry that he didn't want to use a condom nor did he want to be prepped.

 

Once Harry had Louis' reassurance, he pulled out a packet of lube and slicked his dick up.

 

With wasting no time, Harry slid inside of Louis. Going balls deep, as Louis hissed at the pleasure and pain combo.

 

"Lay down babe." Louis instructed. Harry did as he was told and Louis swiveled his hips experimentally, getting used to the feel of Harry's huge cock inside of him.

 

Once Louis got used to the sudden intrusion, he planted his hands on Harry's chest and began ridding him.

 

Louis' body moved up and down, up and down, up and down. The sight had Harry in a trance.

 

"Fuck Lou." Harry groaned. Pushing his hips up to meet Louis' ministrations.

 

"Mmm Harry and his magic dick." Louis panted out. Gasping when he felt Harry grab his ass as a response.

 

When Harry grabbed both of Louis' ass cheeks with both of his hands, grabbing and squeezing, Louis knew he was going to come soon, which is why he wasn't surprised when he heard Harry pant, "Fuck Lou. I'm gonna come soon."

 

Louis just continued to ride Harry. Bouncing harder on his dick as Harry's hips thrusted harder too.

 

"I want to come on your face." Harry said suddenly.

 

"What?" Louis asked. Not really sure if he had heard correctly.

 

"I want to come on your face." Harry repeated again but this time his tone was more strangled. Letting Louis know he was seconds away from coming.

 

"Fuck okay." Louis said hastily as he hopped off of Harry's dick and spun around. Creating the 69 position, Louis put his crotch in Harry's face, while Harry's dick was probing Louis' cheek.

 

"I didn't mean like this, but okay. I'm up for it." Harry explained.

 

Louis just huffed and said, "I'm sure you are up for it, Harold."

 

Harry sounded like he was going to retort but he didn't get the chance too because Louis had his dick in his mouth, so the only thing that came out of Harry's mouth was a strangled, "fuck fuck fuck."

 

Louis started up a rhythm of sucking Harry's dick while Harry started up a rhythm of sucking his. Simultaneously playing with each other's balls.

 

Louis swiveled his tongue around the head of Harry's cock and was satisfied when he heard a moan escape Harry's mouth.

 

Within record time, Harry was panting. His dick restricting and pulsing in Louis' mouth.

 

"I'm gonna come Lou." Harry moaned out.

 

Louis popped off of Harry's dick and stroked him until he came full force. Shooting his come all over Louis' face and hair.

 

Louis came quickly after that. The hot come sliding down his face sent extremely satisfying sensations through Louis' body. His come load filled up Harry's mouth and Harry was more than happy to swallow the load like the obedient boy he was.

 

"Fuck with how much sex we have you'd think we were a couple of horny teenagers." Louis laughed out, rolling off of Harry so the taller lad could breathe.

 

"It's your fault. I'm pretty sure you were a Veela in another life time." Harry joked. Trying to catch his breath after that whirlwind of sexual pleasure knocked it out of him.

 

"Ha! Referencing Harry Potter now are we? How romantic Harold." Louis sasses back.

 

"I'm glad you got the reference, because if you didn't I'm pretty sure I would have to take that engagement ring away from you." Harry said jokingly.

 

Louis gasped. "Harold Edward Styles, you wouldn't!"

 

"Oh I would." Harry responded. He crawled over to Louis and kissed him. 

 

"Now get ready Lewis. We have company coming over soon." Harry said when Louis finally let go of his lips.

 

****************

 

"I can't believe we only graduated Uni a week ago. It feels like a life time ago." Niall said wistfully into his beer bottle.

 

All five boys were at Louis' and Harry's. Enjoying drinks and conversation while they sat around the living room. Soaking up each other's company.

 

"I know. Tell me about it. I'm so caught up in the play I'm starring in, that I often forget I've only graduated a week ago." Louis responded with.

 

"Oh yeah, how is that going Lou?" Liam questioned. He sipped his beer lightly as he waited for a response.

 

"It's going very well. It's a beauty and the beast play. Where I play beauty." Louis explained.

 

"So who plays the beast? A girl?" Zayn questioned. Confused as to why they would cast a boy as beauty and not a girl.

 

"Nope, another guy will play beast. That's what’s so intriguing about the play, instead of going with the heteronormativity aspect, where a man plays the beast role, and a women plays the beauty role, my director thought it would be interesting to have two guys play the roles." Louis explained further.

 

"Sounds sick mate." Niall chimed in.

 

"Yeah I'm proud to be a part of it." Louis said happily.

 

"And I'm proud of you." Harry whispered into Louis' ear. Making the smaller lad giggle.

 

"So what about you Li?" Louis questioned, trying to draw the attention away from him and Harry. "How’s married life?"

 

"It's good. I'm pretty sure Zayn and I will forever be stuck in the honeymoon phase, but I'm perfectly fine with that." Liam revealed. He leaned over and gave Zayn a loving kiss on the cheek. Zayn blushing at the contact.

 

Niall fake gagged into his beer bottle at the sight, while Louis and Harry smiled adoringly at their best mates.

 

"So anyways, Harry how’s your big boy job?" Niall questioned.

 

"Well. The finance firm is hectic all the time, but I wouldn't want to be working at any other job. Plus, the pay is pretty good." Harry responded.

 

"The pay is pretty good? Oh don't be so modest Harry. You make enough for the both of us. I wouldn't have to work a day in my life if we just lived off of your income. But unfortunately I'd go stir crazy sitting here all day, and plus, I love the theater too much to give it up." Louis explained to the boys.

 

"You really make that much?" Zayn asked Harry.

 

"Yeah but it's not without a lot of hard work." Harry answered.

 

"Fair enough. What about you Nialler?" Zayn wondered.

 

"I thought you guys knew I was a male stripper." Niall answered.

 

"WHAT?!?" Liam screeched. "Niall you know that's no way to live! You should be settling down at a steady job, not shaking your junk in everyone's faces!"

 

Everyone in the room started laughing in that moment.

 

"Um am I missing something?" Liam wondered. His face heating up in embarrassment and confusion.

 

Zayn cackled at Liam's naivety, and said, "Babe, Niall's not a stripper. He's joking."

 

"Oh thank God." Liam exasperated.

 

"Yeah chill mate. I'm a sound engineer for this record label. It's pretty much my dream job. The pay isn't as good as Harry's, but it's enough, and I get to meet a lot of really cool musicians." Niall explained.

 

"Oh yeah like who?" Louis wondered.

 

"Well, I worked on Ed Sheeran's third album the other day." Niall revealed calmly. Not realizing that what he just said was a huge deal.

 

"Really?! I love Ed Sheeran." Louis spoke excitedly.

 

"Niall that's kind of a huge deal that you got to work with him. He's like proper famous." Zayn said, giving his accolades.

 

"Thanks Zayn. But for a proper famous person, Ed is really down to earth. He just likes to play music and drink. Kind of like myself." Niall explained. All of the boys hanging on to every word he spoke.

 

"I would kill for Ed to play at our wedding, babe." Harry said to Louis.

 

"I know that would be so sick." Louis responded. Fantasizing about Ed singing "The Parting Glass" while him and Harry danced for the first time as a married couple.

 

"Niall do you think you could put in a good word for us? I'll pay him of course. Money is not a problem." Harry spoke to Niall.

 

"I'll see what I can do." Niall said, taking the last sip of his beer. When he finished, he asked, "So when is the wedding, by the way?"

 

"Well, we should be mailing out invitations later this week for a summer wedding." Louis revealed.

 

"What?! That's amazing!" Liam said cheerfully. He gave Louis a bone crushing hug and said, "I'm proud of you Lou."

 

"Yeah we're all proud of you guys." Zayn said as he pointed to Harry and Louis.

 

"It's so surreal to think about where we were in high school, and to compare it to where we are now." Liam said. Turning the conversation into one of reminisce.

 

"Yeah if it wasn't for me, you and Zayn would still be oblivious to each other's existence." Louis teased.

 

"I like to think that we'd still find a way to each other even if Louis hadn't introduced us." Zayn spoke softly. Peering up at Liam with nothing but love in his eyes.

 

"Okay before this turns into a mushy gushy love fest, how bout we change the subject?" Niall suggested lightly.

 

All the other boys laughed as they sipped more of their beers. The day quickly turned into night, but that didn't stop the boys for mucking around, chit-chatting, and drinking into the night. A proper lad’s night was way overdue.

 

****************

 

About a week later, there was a knock on Louis' and Harry's front door.

 

Since Harry was in the bathroom, Louis was left to answer the door. He sighed as he got off the couch, his small feet padding to the door.

 

When Louis finally reached the door, he swung it open to reveal a very pretty girl. This girl was taller than him but had long burgundy hair that cascaded in waves that stopped at her mid torso. She was wearing black jeans and black boots with a red flannel tied around her waist. The black tank top she was wearing showed off her tattooed arm. Louis was intrigued as to why there was a beautiful stranger on his doorstep, so he asked, "Um hello. Can I help you?"

 

The girl smiled a thousand watt smile, and said, "You must be Louis. It's so nice to meet you! My name is Jesy."

 

Louis shook the girls hand and asked, "How did you know my name?"

 

Jesy laughed lightly and said, "I've heard so much about you! I'm here to see Harry."

 

Just when Louis was about to question why a gorgeous girl like Jesy would need to see his fiancé, Harry appeared out of nowhere, coming up behind Louis and exclaiming loudly, "Jesy! I'm glad you could make it. Come on in."

 

Jesy smiled as she side stepped Louis, and entered the flat. Making her way to the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa.

 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Harry asked Jesy as he followed her by sitting down on the couch too. Leaving Louis to stand confusedly at the door.

 

"No, I'm fine Harry." Jesy said politely. She patted Harry's hand as she said, "Thank you though."

 

The way Jesy patted Harry's hand had Louis squinting his eyes in suspicion.

 

"Okay. I see you've met Louis." Harry said as Jesy nodded her head yes.

 

"Babe don't just stand at the door. Come join us." Harry spoke to Louis. He patted the spot next to him.

 

Louis kept his guards up as he chose to sit in front of Jesy as opposed to sitting beside Harry. After all, Louis didn't know Jesy, so he was keen on keeping a close eye on her.

 

"Does someone want to explain to me about what's going on?" Louis questioned. Keeping a fixed eye on Jesy.

 

"Babe don't be rude now. Do you remember our discussion the other week? About having children?" Harry asked Louis.

 

When Louis nodded his head, indicating that he remembered the conversation clearly, Harry continued, "Well. I've been talking to my mother, and she said it would take us years, at the very least, to adopt a child. So that's when she suggested we use a surrogate."

 

"A surrogate?" Louis wondered. Harry nodded his head, then continued to explain, "I've looked into surrogate mothers and if we want to have a child soon, we should use one to bare our child."

 

"Oh okay....." Louis said, still a little skeptical. He prompted Harry to continue.

 

"So. That is why Jesy is here. She comes highly qualified, and she even has references if you would like to look at them. But believe me when I say that Jesy is top notch. She's been a surrogate mother for other families and comes highly recommended. Trust me, I've done all of the research." Harry explained.

 

"So what would happen?" Louis questioned some more.

 

"Well, we would give some of our sperm to a Doctor. Once our semen is deemed usable, the doctor will inject some of my sperm and some of your sperm into Jesy, and we'll wait to see if she gets pregnant or not. If she does, then the baby would be mixed with either your and Jesy's genes or me and Jesy's genes." Harry revealed.

 

"I liked the idea about adoption, but I definitely like the idea of using the surrogate more because that means that the child will come out looking like at least one of us." Harry concluded.

 

"Well this is wonderful!" Louis exclaimed, letting his guard down now that he knew why Jesy was sitting in his flat. "You're very pretty, so I have no doubt that me and Harry's child will be gorgeous."

 

Jesy blushed at Louis' words, said a quiet, "Thank you."

 

"So Jesy, tell me about yourself." Louis demanded friendly.

 

As Jesy went on to explain to Louis, about her life, Harry got lost in his thoughts. The day had finally come to where Louis and him were finally having a child together. He couldn't fucking wait to meet his son or daughter. It wouldn't even matter which sperm attached to Jesy's egg first. Either way, whether that kid had Louis genes, or his own, their son or daughter would be beautiful.

 

Harry was brought out of his reverie when he heard Louis mention about their wedding.

 

"So you'll be coming to our wedding right?" Louis asked Jesy.

 

"Of course. And if you guys plan on giving your sperm to the Doctor this weekend, I could be pregnant by next week. Which means I'll be about five months pregnant by the time you two marry." Jesy explained excitedly.

 

"That would be wonderful!" Louis exclaimed happily.

 

All three of them chatted some more until night time. When Jesy saw the time, she politely explained about how she needed to leave, so that she didn't get home too late due to her long commute. Louis remembered that Jesy had told him that she lived outside of London.

 

So with final goodbyes, and promises to see each other over the weekend, Jesy said goodbye and went on her way, leaving Harry and Louis to stand there, in their foyer, shocked. 

 

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." Louis said. This was all too surreal.

 

"Well believe it. Cause this weekend we're going to that Doctor's office." Harry finalized.

 

"Oh God. What if I'm a terrible dad?" Louis accidentally questioned out loud. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

 

"Lou. Calm down. You're ready for this. I'll be right by your side every step of the way. I love you and I've always got your back. We're gonna be great dads. Trust me." Harry said sincerely.

 

His words seemed to soothe Louis quite quickly. The truth of the matter was that Louis couldn't do this, well, really do life, on his own, so he was grateful that he had Harry. Extremely grateful.

 

****************

 

The weekend came by quickly, and next thing Harry and Louis knew, they were sitting in a doctor's office. Waiting to see if their sperm was usable or not.

 

Louis could not contain his nerves, his leg shaking with jitters. It took Harry's reassuring hand on Louis' thigh to stop his jitters.

 

"Lou calm down. Everything will be alright. I promise." Harry spoke softly. Giving Louis a charming kiss on the cheek.

 

How can Harry be so damn calm? Right when Louis was about to ask Harry this, the doctor came in.

 

"Hello! I'm Doctor Higgins. Sorry to keep you waiting. You're Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, correct?"

 

"Yes that's us." Harry told the doctor, shaking his hand in the process.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Higgins." Louis said, following Harry by giving the doctor a firm handshake as well.

 

"It's lovely to meet you too Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles. I have good news if you would like to hear it?" Doctor Higgins asked.

 

"Yes please. We're all ears." Louis responded. Harry nodding his head, indicating that he wanted to hear what the doctor had to say as well.

 

"So your test results came back in, and it looks like your sperm is very healthy, therefore it's usable. Jesy has already given me permission to inject her with your sperm. So now, all I need is both of your permission to use the sperm and for you to sign some papers." Doctor Higgins explained.

 

The doctor pulled out some papers and placed them in front of Harry and Louis, along with a pen.

 

Louis and Harry peered down at the paperwork as Doctor Higgins explained, "By signing off on this paperwork, you'll both be giving me legal permission to inject your surrogate mother with your sperms. So sign on the dotted line, and I'll go ahead and set up an appointment with Jesy."

 

Louis skimmed over the paperwork quickly before he signed the dotted line. Harry following suit.

 

"Great!" Doctor Higgins said when Louis and Harry were finished signing the paperwork. "Let me call Jesy now, so we can set up that appointment."

 

The doctor dialed Jesy's number, and put his office phone on speaker. The phone ringed once before Jesy picked up. "Doctor Higgins! What can I do for you?" Jesy exclaimed as a greeting.

 

"Hello Jesy! Lovely to hear your voice. I'm sitting in my office with Harry and Louis, and they have just signed the paperwork. So I'm calling to set up an appointment with you." Doctor Higgins explained.

 

"Oh that's great! I can come in tomorrow if that works?" Jesy asked.

 

"That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow at 12." Doctor Higgins confirmed.

 

"Thank you doctor! Bye everyone!" Jesy said into the phone before the call ended.

 

"So boys, there you have it. Jesy will come in tomorrow and I'll start the injection process. When that's done, I'll give one of you a call. We won't know if she's pregnant or not until next week. So you'll have to sit tight for a bit. But once Jesy comes back for a follow up visit, I'll check and make sure she's actually pregnant and I'll call you two, to tell you which sperm connected with her egg. Are there any questions?" Doctor Higgins asked.

 

"No sir. Everything sounds great! Thank you again." Harry spoke first. He shook the doctor's hand again before standing up to leave the doctor's office.

 

"Yes thank you. We'll be looking forward to your call." Louis said. Shaking the doctor's hand too.

 

"You’re welcome boys! Thanks for coming in. Have a great day!" Doctor Higgins finalized before Louis and Harry left.

 

****************

 

On Sunday afternoon, Harry and Louis got a call from Doctor Higgins. He explained that everything was a success with the injection process and that all they needed to do now was what until Jesy came in for her follow up visit, which would be on the following Sunday. The boys quickly thanked the doctor and hung up the phone.

 

While the week passed, Louis and Harry had their phones glued to their side. In between practicing for the play, and waiting for the call, Louis spent his time planning his wedding.

 

Louis knew exactly the kind of wedding he wanted. He had been thinking about his wedding for a while now. All he had to do was make sure the wedding planner ordered everything correctly. Which was a breeze because Jade was a lovely wedding planner who had a keen eye for colors, and seemed to read Louis' mind in terms of what he wanted for his wedding.

 

It was a relief having someone do most of the work for him. And for Jade's hard work, him and Harry planned on paying her double. Because yes Louis already knew what he wanted his wedding to be like, but his requests were very specific and very hard to find. But it wasn't anything Jade couldn't handle, so Louis was thankful for her.

 

When Sunday rolled around, Louis and Harry couldn't contain their excitement. The first part of the morning was spent staring at their phones until finally Louis' light up with a call.

 

Louis squealed as he answered the phone and put it on speaker.

 

"Doctor Higgins, hello!" Louis said cheerfully.

 

The doctor laughed as he said, "Hello Louis. Am I on speaker? Can Harry hear me as well?"

 

"I can hear you just fine doctor." Harry revealed.

 

"Great! I've got extremely good/surprising news." Doctor Higgins explained vaguely.

 

"Well what is it doctor?" Louis giggled.

 

"The good news is that Jesy is pregnant!" Doctor Higgins spoke happily.

 

"That's brilliant!" Louis and Harry responded with at the same time.

 

"The surprising news, is that Harry's sperm, and your sperm, Louis, have attached to the same egg."

 

"Okay....well what does that mean?" Harry wondered. Sounding worried.

 

"It's nothing to worry over, Harry. It just means that there is two ways this pregnancy can go." Doctor Higgins explained further.

 

"And what exactly are those two ways?" Louis questioned quickly.

 

"Well. Since both of your sperms attached to the same egg, that means, either the baby will came out looking like both you and Harry, or the egg could split in two, with a sperm connected to each piece, and you could have fraternal twins. One child will look like Louis, and one child will look like Harry." Doctor Higgins said.

 

"Oh so we could possibly have twins?" Louis asked excitedly.

 

"It is a possibility, yes, but we won't know for certain until Jesy is at least five months pregnant. So until then, we'll just have to wait. But the good news is that she is pregnant, and no matter what happens, you'll both be fathers. Congratulations!" Doctor Higgins finalized.

 

Louis and Harry thanked the doctor and bid him a goodbye before hanging up the phone.

 

They both were going to be fathers. HOLY SHIT.

 

*****************

 

The months that followed were spent working, and preparing for the wedding. Louis had everything finalized for the wedding, except the music. He wasn't sure if he wanted a DJ, or if he wanted a band to perform.

 

But since the wedding was in two months, Louis needed to make a decision quick.

 

Louis was lucky because Harry gave him free reign with the wedding. Louis was allowed to spend as much money on the wedding as he wanted, and he was allowed to buy whatever he wanted for the wedding too. But that also meant that Harry refused to provide his input with anything wedding related.

 

Harry wanted Louis to have the wedding of his dreams, and Louis was thankful for that, but that meant that Louis had to prepare for this wedding, only with Jade. Louis kind of wanted Harry's opinion, so that Louis would be reassured that this wedding would be something both Harry and Louis would love. But every time Louis asked for his opinion, Harry either said, "Babe it's your day. So do whatever you want." or "I just want to be married to you. I'll be fine with whatever you choose to do with the wedding."

 

So there Louis was, struggling to decide if he wanted a band or a DJ, while Jade watched him for an answer.

 

"I honestly can't decide." Louis sighed.

 

"Well do you want live music or just for a DJ to play a playlist?" Jade asked.

 

"Well it would be romantic if I made a playlist for Harry and the DJ played it. But I love live music, and always dreamed of dancing at my wedding to a live band." Louis explained.

 

"Well we need to make a decision Louis. Today, preferably. So what's it gonna be?"

 

"Um I guess I choose the live ba-" Louis was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

 

Louis answered the phone call with, "Hey Niall! What's up?"

 

"Hey man I've got a surprise for you." Niall said.

 

"Yeah? What is it?" Louis wondered impatiently.

 

"So I've talked to Ed, and he agreed to play at your wedding! He said he loves weddings so that you don't need to pay him, so basically, Ed Sheeran will be playing at your wedding free of charge!" Niall explained.

 

"WHAT?!? NIALL PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT JOKING!" Louis yelled into the phone.

 

"I'm a hundred percent serious man. Congratulations, you've got yourself an Ed Sheeran performance for your wedding."

 

"NIALL I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU. OH MY FUCK I HAVE TO GO TELL HARRY." Louis yelled some more. Excitement washing over him.

 

Niall just laughed at Louis' silliness and said, "Alright man! Go tell him! That's all I needed to say, so I'll see ya later!"

 

"Thank you so much Niall. I owe you big time! Love ya buddy! Bye!" Louis finalized. He hung up the phone and looked at Jade with big blue eyes.

 

"What? What happened?" Jade asked, partly curious, partly worried.

 

"My prayers have been answered Jade. I don't want a DJ or a live band to play at my wedding because Ed Sheeran will be playing!" Louis revealed excitedly.

 

"That's great Lou! This wedding is going to be everything you've ever dreamed of! Now that we got the music figured out, the wedding is done. All you and Harry have to do is show up in your tuxes on the wedding day." Jade proclaimed.

 

"Thank you Jade. I couldn't have done this by myself. So I really appreciate your help!" Louis said sincerely. He grabbed Jade's hand and squeezed it gently.

 

"As a token of my gratitude, I want to give you a front row ticket to the play I'm starring in." Louis exclaimed.

 

"When is it?" Jade wondered.

 

"The Friday before my wedding, actually." Louis answered.

 

"Oh, well then I will definitely be there! Thank you Lou."

 

"No, thank you Jade. We make one hell of a team." Louis declared.

 

"Damn right we do." Jade responded back, while giving Louis a wink.

 

****************

 

Louis hates to admit whenever he's wrong, but his initial impression of Jesy was completely wrong. He misjudged the girl, which was silly because Jesy reminds Louis of himself quite a bit. They're both snarky and sassy, and both have gone through a pretty rebellious phase in their teen years.

 

Jesy reminds Louis so much of himself, that Louis is constantly finding excuses to have Jesy over to the flat. It's not like he needs an excuse, what with Jesy caring his baby and all. Louis just gets tired of inviting Jesy over, then using the same old excuse of, "I just want to see her pregnant belly." Cause honestly, how many times would you want to see a pregnant women's belly?

 

So on a Saturday morning, Louis invites Jesy over for brunch. When Jesy gets to Louis and Harry's flat, the first thing she asks is, "Let me guess. You want to see the baby bump again?"

 

Louis laughs at that and says, "No. I actually wanted you to come over for brunch."

 

"Oh okay! Great I'm starving." Jesy squeals as she enters the flat and heads right to the dining room.

 

Louis had the local bakery cater this morning’s breakfast, so the table is adorned with every baked good imaginable, and piping hot tea too.

 

Harry is already seated at the table, with a cinnamon scone on a saucer in front of him, and his tea in his hand. He has on his reading glasses as he peers at the newspaper, but he looks up when he hears Jesy and Louis enter.

 

"Oh Jesy! It's good to see you. How've you been?" Harry asks friendly.

 

"I'm good Harry. Thanks for breakfast." Jesy responds. She sits down in front of Harry and puts a Danish on her saucer and starts to make her tea.

 

"Anytime." Harry answers. Louis sits down beside Harry and begins to eat his scone while sipping his tea and reading the part of the newspaper that Harry's already read.

 

The three of them fall into easy conversation, and Jesy is just about to tell them her plans for the day when Harry's phone rings.

 

He apologizes for interrupting Jesy and answers the phone with a, "Doctor Higgins! How are you?"

 

Louis and Jesy both perk up at the name while Harry says, "Yeah I'll put it on speaker. Give me a second."

 

"Alright doc. You're on speaker." Harry says.

 

"Great! Hello Louis! Hello Jesy!" Doctor Higgins calls out.

 

"Hello Doc." Jesy and Louis say in unison.

 

"I'm sorry to call so early, but I've got some very important news for the two of you about your baby." Doctor Higgins explains.

 

Jesy immediately puts a protective hand over her baby bump, which is more of a bulge by now, and Louis smiles fondly at the action.

 

"What is it Doc?" Harry asks before anyone gets the chance too.

 

"Well, when Jesy came in for her check-up, I ran some tests on her and the baby. When we did a sonogram, my colleagues and I found out that there were two heart beats, instead of one. Which means Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles, that you two, are having fraternal twins! Congrats!" Doctor Higgins finishes cheerfully.

 

"What? Oh fuck. We're having twins?!" Louis wonders. He can't even fathom the possibility.

 

"Correct. You and Harry are having twins. One child will look like Louis, and one child will look like Harry." Doctor Higgins confirms.

 

"There are two babies inside of me?! No wonder why I've been so hungry lately." Jesy reveals, earning a giggle from Louis.

 

"Yes. Now that you're having twins Jesy, your symptoms should be heightened. Therefore, you'll be hungry more often, be tired more often, have more morning sickness, and be a little sorer as well. But now that we know you're having twins, we can properly prepare you for birth and can properly treat your symptoms as well." Doctor Higgins explains further.

 

"It's great to know I'm in good hands doc. Thank you!" Jesy responds. Dropping the conversation in favor of her Danish.

 

"You're welcome Jesy. That's all I needed to tell you Harry and Louis. Are there any questions you may have for me?" the Doctor asks.

 

"No I think we're all good. Thanks for the call doc. Have a great day." Harry says his farewells then hangs up the phone.

 

"Holy shit babe. We're having twins!" Louis says in disbelief.

 

"I know. What are we even going to call them?" Harry wonders.

 

"I don't know, but I'm sure me and Jesy can figure out some names." Louis responds. He gives Jesy a wink as she gives him a thousand watt smile.

 

"Okay, well, how about you two put a list together of names, and I'll put a list together with the lads help, and we'll pick the two names we like the most." Harry reconciles.

 

"Sounds like a plan." Louis says enthusiastically.

 

****************

 

The excitement of having twins, has Louis on cloud nine all week. To say that the week passes by in a blur would be an understatement. It's Friday, the day of Louis' play, and the day before his wedding.

 

Louis is literally bouncing off of the walls. He isn't exactly sure how he made it through rehearsals all week when he can't even remember going to them, but oh well. That doesn't matter. What matters is that he's having twins, he gets to perform the lead role in a play that's being held in the London theatre AND he's getting married to the most amazing man tomorrow.

 

Life just doesn't get better than this. It can't, because Louis' life is pretty damn perfect at the moment.

 

Louis gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a stage hand come into his dressing room, saying, "Mr. Tomlinson? Your fiancé is here."

 

Louis perks up immediately as he sees his fiancé walk into the dressing room. Wearing the most well fitted suit Louis has ever seen on a man.

 

"Hey babe." Louis says huskily. His throat becoming dry all of sudden at the sight of Harry. He needs water. He needs it now.

 

"Hey baby. I brought these for you." Harry responds. He pulls a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and gives them to Louis.

 

"They're lovely Harry. Thank you." Louis says. He gives Harry a quick kiss on the lips before he says, "You should go get to your seat. The play starts soon."

 

"Okay. I just wanted to give you your roses and to say good luck." Harry explains. He gives Louis one more kiss before he starts to leave the dressing room.

 

"Wait! Is everyone here?" Louis wonders.

 

"Yeah. All the lads, Jesy, Jade and I are in the front row." Harry reveals.

 

"That's it?" Louis asks in disbelief.

 

"And your mum and four younger sisters are sitting in the row behind us, along with my parents and sister. Louis calm down, everyone is here for you tonight. We're all here to support you because we know you'll do an amazing job." Harry exclaims.

 

"I'm just a little nervous." Louis explains.

 

"You know what they say the best cure for nerves is?"

 

"What? A shot of tequila?" Louis wonders. He actually looks around his dressing room to see if there is any liquid courage. Sadly, there is none. Darn.

 

"No silly. Rug sex." Harry says mischievously.

 

"Harry Edward Styles. You are not getting in my pants. At least not five minutes before I go on stage and give the biggest performance of my life." Louis huffs.

 

"It was worth a shot." Harry shrugs. "It's not my fault you look insatiable in your satin suit. Being the role of beauty really suits you."

 

"Ha! Flattery will get you everywhere Styles. Now shoo before I miss the opening act." Louis rushes out. Physically pushing Harry out of his dressing room.

 

"Good luck babe." Harry says one last time, giving Louis one last kiss before he leaves.

 

A couple of minutes later, the same stage hand comes back into Louis' dressing room and says, "One more minute, Mr. Tomlinson." Alright, the time to perform was going to be now or never.

 

****************

 

Louis doesn't know what he was so worried about because the first half of the play goes by swimmingly. Louis manages to put his all into acting, and gets through his lines easily enough.

 

During interlude, when Louis is freshening up in his dressing room, he gets a visit from his mum.

 

"Hey sweetie. You're doing great up there!" Jay says enthusiastically.

 

"Thanks mum. One more half and I can go home to get some beauty sleep for my wedding tomorrow." Louis fantasizes about sleeping. That first half exhausted him.

 

"Aw is my baby tired." Jay coos as she looks over Louis' body as if Louis has any visible injuries he didn't know about.

 

"Yeah I'm tired. How are you mum?" Louis asks.

 

"I'm good sweetheart. The girls are just thrilled for the wedding tomorrow." Jay reveals.

 

"And you? Are you thrilled for the wedding tomorrow?" Louis questions hesitantly. Afraid of his mother's answer.

 

"Of course I am Boobear. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"I'm just making sure I have your consent to marry Harry tomorrow. That's all." Louis explains.

 

"Would it really matter if I didn't give my consent?" Jay jokes.

 

"No. Not really cause I'd still marry Harry anyways. But your my mum, and you and the girls mean everything to me. So having your full blessing would mean a lot."

 

"Well then. I hereby give you my full blessing son. I'm happy as long as you're happy." Jay says.

 

"Thank you mum. I love you."

 

"Love you too baby." Jay responds as she gives her baby boy a big ol' bear hug.

 

"Two minutes Mr. Tomlinson." the stage hand says. Appearing out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of Louis.

 

Jay laughs at Louis being flustered and says, "Good luck my baby." before kissing Louis on the forehead and then leaving.

 

The second half of the play goes by much more quickly, and next thing Louis knows, he's being called back out for curtain call.

 

Louis jogs back on stage to see the all too familiar audience applauding thunderously.

 

Louis bows one last time, and when he straightens, he looks to the first two rows to see his fiancé, his mates, and his family looking back at him with nothing but love, and pride in their eyes.

 

****************

 

Saturday morning roles around quickly. Much to Louis' delight. One minute he's waking up to a note from Harry that says, "See you at the end of the aisle babe. xx- H." and the next minute he's being whisked off by Liam, Zayn, and Niall to the venue so that he can get ready.

 

Louis chose the most beautiful venue he could think of for his wedding day. The Royal Botanic Gardens.

 

Getting all of his loved ones to the venue was a hassle, but as soon as Louis sees how lively, colorful, and beautiful it is in the garden, he knows it was well worth it.

 

Louis sees nothing but colors on his walk to the room he'll be getting dressed in. He sees purples, yellows, greens, blues, and pinks. The air smells fresh and clean and the grass crunches under Louis' weight. Everything and everyone is so alive today and Louis loves it.

 

He finally makes it into his quarters and gets half way dressed in his white tux when he hears a knock on the door.

 

"Come in!" Louis yells out.

 

The door quickly opens to reveal Liam, Zayn, and Niall dressed in their finest suits.

 

Louis smiles fondly as he notices Liam's suit is a navy blue. A pink carnation adorning his jacket pocket. And Zayn's suit, is classic black. He too adorns the same pink carnation in his jacket pocket. It's quite cute how much Liam and Zayn always try to match.

 

Niall is wearing his classic black suit with silk lapels. A purple rose adorns Niall's jacket pocket as well. All of the guests were encouraged to pick a flower from the garden to wear in some way, shape, or form.

 

"Looking good lads." Louis exclaims. Approving of all of their outfits.

 

"Thanks. Same to you." Liam responds as he watches Louis put on his tux jacket.

 

"Yes, white suits you very well." Zayn comments.

 

"Yeah I'm not even nowhere close to being gay, and I want you to be my husband." Niall jokes.

 

Louis laughs at that and says, "Thank you lads."

 

Since the wedding is during the summer time, Louis decided to keep his tux simple. He went with all white, but refused to wear a tie or bow tie. Instead, he chose to wear fitted white pants, a fitted white tux jacket with black trimming, he skipped on the vest, and instead is just wearing a tucked in white shirt. White loafers adorning his feet. He imagines Harry is wearing the same thing but in black.

 

"Louis my boy! You look beautiful!" Louis hears all of sudden.

 

He looks up from fixing his pant leg to see his mum standing in the doorway.

 

"Boys why don't you go find your seat. The ceremony will start soon." Jay says.

 

Liam, Zayn, and Niall each gave Louis a pat on the back and a wink before they leave.

 

"Does my hair look okay?" Louis asks his mum. He starts nervously fixing, and re-fixing it.

 

"It looks lovely Louis. Now stop messing with it before you mess it up again." Jay exclaims as she bats Louis' hand away from his hair.

 

"Are you ready for me to walk you down the aisle?" Jay asks softly.

 

"I couldn't be more ready." Louis responds.

 

With that being said, Jay leads Louis out of his changing room and to the gardens. As soon as Louis' feet hit the grass, the orchestra starts playing a slow and soothing melody.

 

Louis sees that every single seat in the ceremony is filled. He takes a stop at the beginning of the aisle and takes a deep breath. When he feels his mum's reassuring hand on his, he starts to walk down the silk aisle that's adorned with fresh white rose petals.

 

Louis can feel that all eyes are on him, but the only eyes he cares about in that moment are Harry's. Because at the end of the aisle is Harry standing under a stone arch that's entwined with lush green vines. Louis also notices that Harry took it open himself to make a flower crown to wear in his messy curls. This boy will be the death of Louis. For sure.

 

Louis finally reaches the end of the aisle and is met with Harry's loving green eyes and his beaming smile.

 

Louis returns the smile. It only getting bigger when he notices Harry place a flower crown in his hair as well. So not only do their tuxes match, but now they have matching flower crowns too. Louis couldn't be more in love. 

 

The ordained minister begins the sermon. He talks about how important a marriage is. How Louis and Harry need to be faithful to each other forever and always. He explains how Louis and Harry need to be with each other through sickness and in health. Then he asks for Louis and Harry to recite their vows to each other.

 

Harry's vows consist of him going into full detail about his and Louis love life, and their fight for love. Needless to say, at the end of Harry's vows, where he admits to falling in love with Louis the very first day they met, has Louis in tears.

 

The crying is making it hard for Louis to get through his vows, but when he's done, Harry is in tears as well.

 

The ordained minister asks for the rings to be brought forth. The crowd, along with Louis and Harry watch as Daisy and Phoebe bring the rings down the aisle. Their little pink dresses flowing softly in the breeze as the rings sit atop red velvet pillows.

 

When both boys have their rings, the ordained minister asks Harry to put his on Louis' ring finger, and for Louis to his ring on Harry's ring finger.

 

Once both boys have a shiny new ring on each of their fingers, the ordained minister exclaims, "You may now kiss your husband!"

 

Louis and Harry's lips meet almost subconsciously as their friends and family erupt in cheers and applause.

 

Their kiss is brief but full of love, and promises. Harry is the one that pulls away first. He grabs Louis' hand and leads him back up the aisle. Their friends and family following suit. All of them excited to party the night away at the reception.

 

The reception is held within the visitor's center of the botanic gardens. Louis managed to persuade the owners of the garden to let him reserve the entire space, and it's amenities, for his wedding.

 

The visitor's center has a huge banquet hall that the reception will be held in, and Louis' breath halts when he sees how well everything is set up.

 

There are tables draped in light blue silks with the finest china, and glassware, adorning the table tops.

 

Fairy lights and candles, twinkle, and light up the banquet hall. Adding the most romantic ambiance.

 

There are flower bouquets the adorn the center of every table too, and waiters suited to the tee, are just waiting to serve on hand and foot for Louis' and Harry's family and friends.

 

This banquet hall looks magical, and fairy-tale like, and Louis couldn't be happier. He looks off to the left of the dance floor and sees the small stage set up for Ed Sheeran to play.

 

Louis tingles with excitement when he sees Ed's infamous guitar already set up on the stage as well.

 

The guests, along with Louis' and Harry's family, find their tables and sit at them. Already ordering drinks and food.

 

Harry leads Louis to the head table and pulls his chair out for him. When Louis sits, Harry follows suit.

 

Everyone in the reception wines and dines for what feels like hours. Everyone enjoying the large amount of company.

 

When everyone has finished eating, the toasts begin.

 

Louis' mum spends an unruly amount of time telling embarrassing stories about Louis' childhood. He should be angry with her, but he can't be, because he's too busy crying.

 

Niall decides to turn the mood around and tells a funny story about how clueless, but so in love, Louis and Harry were in high school.

 

Liam and Zayn follow Niall's story with their own hilarious memories. In the end, Louis has stopped crying. Instead he's gleeful, and excited to spend the rest of his life with the man of his dreams.

 

Once everyone has taken a turn with sharing memories, and stories, Jade announces that Ed will be playing shortly.

 

This is the moment that Louis has been waiting for. That everyone has been waiting for.

 

All the guests and family members crowd around Harry and Louis in the middle of the dance floor and watch as Ed Sheeran graciously takes the stage.

 

"Hello! I'm Ed Sheeran, and I'm here to play the married couple, some songs." Ed says into the microphone.

 

Everyone cheers and hollers. Ed just laughs at the accolades and says, "Without further ado, the first song I'll be playing is The Parting Glass. So enjoy everyone! And congratulations to the married couple, Mr. Louis and Harry Styles!"

 

Again another round of cheering and hollering fills the banquet hall. Once everyone has quieted down, Ed begins his song.

 

There's a reason why Louis picked this particular song. Ed sings it with so much soul and with so much heart, that it leaves Louis emotional and breathless.

 

Louis is swept up in the moment of dancing with the love of his life, and Ed singing his favorite song, that he doesn't even realize he's crying again. Great.

 

"Don't cry baby. You're too pretty to cry." Harry whispers into Louis' ear as they hold each other while dancing.

 

"They're happy tears. I  promise." Louis says.

 

"I love you Lou baby." Harry says passionately.

 

"And I love you too Haz baby." Louis says back, with as much, if not more passion.

 

The rest of the night is spent celebrating and being serenaded by Ed Sheeran.

 

Laughs, conversation, music, and wine fills the atmosphere in the banquet hall, and all of the guests are filled with joy and mirth. Nothing could hinder the happiness that's in the room at that moment.

 

This moment, Louis thinks. This moment is something he will always remember. For always and eternity.

 

And as he dances the night away with the love of his life, he realizes that this man, this man that's holding him so tight and lovingly, this man that has the most unruly curly hair, the most green, pure eyes, this man that Louis adores with all of his being, will have a special place in Louis' heart for always and eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I know nothing about the surrogate mothers or the process. Anywho. If you have questions about anything, just ask! I love answering questions. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my last chapter/epilogue hybrid. 
> 
> Until next time homies. See ya later.
> 
> The epilogue will be about Jesy giving birth. I tried to fit it into this chapter but it just wouldn't fit. So there is still one more chapter left. Bare with me peeps.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. I meant to finish this fic along time ago, but you know how life is right? Yeah, it's hectic.  
> Okay, so this is the FINAL chapter for this fic. So please enjoy. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to finish this, so that's one reason why I haven't finished this fic yet. Another reason, is that I've been busy writing my other fic- "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes". So yeah.  
> Anywho, I had a brilliant idea this morning, I thought about writing a Larry version of the movie "Beastly" but then I realized that I didn't have time. So if anyone wants to take that idea and run with it, then please be my guest. It'll be like Beauty and the Beast but with a modern twist. 
> 
> Kay, Kay. I believe that's all I have to say! (Ikr that rhymed).

A couple of weeks later, Harry get's a call at three o'clock in the morning. It's from a frantic Jesy, who explains that her water just broke, so her roommate is driving her to the hospital. It takes some time for this information to register in Harry's sleep induced brain before he's jumping out of bed, stark naked, trying to find some clothes quickly.

 

His mind is running a mile a minute, and he's pretty sure his brain is going to malfunction anytime soon. He quickly hangs up the phone, but not before he tells Jesy that him and Louis will be at the hospital soon. Harry bends down to shove on a pair of boxers quickly before he goes back to the bed and wakes Louis up.

 

"Louis wake up!" Harry practically yells frantically. Fuck, he doesn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared for this much excitement, stress and anxiety. Jesus fucking Christ get a grip Styles.

 

"What the fuck Harry!" Louis hisses when he gets a rather harsh smack on his bum from Harry.

 

"Babe! Jesy is giving birth! We need to leave right now!" Harry explains.

 

"Oh fuck!" Louis exclaims as he jumps out of the bed, ready to throw on some clothes quickly so him and Harry can leave soon. When Louis doesn't hear Harry getting dressed either, he turns around to see the green eyed boy staring at his bare ass.

 

"Harry what the fuck! Stop looking at my ass and get dressed!" Louis yells as he bends over to put some boxers on. Then he slips a t-shirt over his head. Okay, he's half dressed. He's got this.

 

Louis' yelling seems to pull Harry from his thoughts because the curly lad shakes his head before saying, "Fuck! Sorry! Fuck! Oh my God."

 

If Louis wasn't in such a rush to get to the hospital, he'd actually find the sight of Harry running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, quite hilarious. But, he doesn't have time for that now.

 

"Harry Edward Styles. Get your shit together!" Louis growls out. Someone needs to be the sane one here, and it obviously won't be Harry.

 

Harry puts on his last article of clothing before he says, "Okay. Fuck. Let's go."

 

Next thing both boys know, they're running through the front door of their flat, locking it in a haste, and forgoing the elevator, to take the stairs. In no time at all, the two are in Harry's Range Rover, going twenty miles over the speed limit to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

 

Louis calls the other lads, as Harry drives, and even though it's three in the morning, they all pick up. Bless them. Louis explains that Jesy is giving birth, so that they should all come down to the hospital soon. Louis will always remember each of their reactions, to the news of Jesy going into labor. Niall's reaction was, "Bout fucking time! She was getting huge!" Zayn's reaction was a lot more subdued, because the Bradford bad boy only breathed out a quiet, "Fuck" before he was waking Liam up to tell him the news. Louis distinctly hears Liam let out a high pitched scream before he's reassuring Louis that him and Zayn will be there as soon as possible.

 

Right when Louis hangs up on the lads, Harry pulls into the hospital parking lot. They both jump out quickly and run inside. They're met with a nurse that looks at them concerned. Before she has the chance to ask them if they need help, Louis is blurting out, "Jesy! Jesy Nelson! She's giving birth! Where is she?!"

 

Recognition seems to flit over the nurses' face, and she quickly leads Louis and Harry through the corridor before stopping at a room numbered 302. Harry doesn't even hesitate before opening the door. When him and Louis make their way through the room, they're met with the sight of Jesy laying on a bed, with her feet propped up. She's sweating from head to toe, literally, and her hair is in shambles. There are nurses flitting around Jesy like bees flitting around a flower, while Doctor Higgins is prepping her for birth.

 

As soon as Jesy sees who barged into her room, relief washes over her features and she's calling out to Louis and Harry. "Louis! Harry! Come here!" Jesy waves them over breathlessly. Louis and Harry don't waste anytime with making their way over, and they each grab one of Jesy's hands to show their support.

 

Doctor Higgins nods to the two boys before he's saying, "Alright Jesy, your contractions are a minute apart. That means the twins are making their way out quickly. So when I say 'push' push as hard as you can, okay?"

 

Doctor Higgins waits for Jesy to nod her head, indicating that she understood everything he said, before he calls a nurse over. The three of them watch as the Doctor whispers something to the nurse. Two seconds later, and the nurse is nodding her head to whatever the Doctor had said to her. The Doctor smiles at the nurse, before he turns his attention back to Jesy. 

 

"Alright Jesy. Here goes. Push!" Doctor Higgins yells out.

 

Jesy let's out a blood curdling scream as she pushes as hard as she can. Her grip on Louis and Harry's hands has gotten death like, but the two boys don't mind. This is the surrogate to their children, so she could ultimately do no wrong.

 

Jesy has a couple of seconds to catch her breath before the Doctor is yelling out "Push!" for the second time. And again, Jesy let's out a loud shriek as she pushes with as much power as possible. When Jesy pushes for the third time, a loud crying interrupts her yell, and the two boys watch as the doctor takes one of their twins and cuts it's umbilical cord.

 

Louis and Harry are speechless as they watch their baby be handed off to one of the nurses so that said nurse can clean and put soft clothes on the baby.

 

"Alright Jesy. A couple more pushes and the second twin will be out, okay?" Doctor Higgins asks. Jesy gives a tired nod in response, and pushes for the fourth time. She's allowed a minute or two to catch her breath before she's being advised to push one more time, and this time when she pushes, she should put her all into it.

 

Jesy does as she's told and pushes with every bit of energy she has left. She pushed that last baby out so hard, that her vision starts to focus and unfocus. All the pain is worth it though, when the three of them hear the second baby crying. The Doctor quickly cuts that baby's umbilical cord too, before he's passing the child on to another nurse.

 

When the babies are taken away to the nursery, the Doctor turns around and addresses the three of them. "You did excellent Jesy. How are you feeling?" Doctor Higgins asks.

 

"Tired." Is all Jesy can say before her eyes droop. Her response earns a chuckle from the Doctor, who responds with, "Okay. We'll let you get some rest."

 

Some other nurses come in then and tuck Jesy in so that she can sleep and let her body recuperate. Before Harry and Louis follow the Doctor out of the room, they each give Jesy a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Thank you." to their surrogate.

 

Jesy gives them both a tired smile and says, "Anytime" breathlessly. 

 

Louis and Harry interlock their hands as they leave Jesy's room, and follow the Doctor out to the hall. When the door to the room is closed, the Doctor turns to the two of them and says, "Congratulations! You are officially parents! Have you thought about what names you would like to give to your daughter and son?"

 

Louis and Harry don't even ask each other for confirmation before they're both yelling out, "Max and Emmy!" at the same time.

 

Doctor Higgins chuckles lightly and says, "Okay. Your daughter's name is Emmy, and your son's name is Max. If you'll give me a couple of minutes, I'll get their birth certificates printed out so you can sign them. Once that's done, I'll run some tests and make sure your twins are in full health. Once I can give them a clean bill of health, you'll be able to take them home. Until then, feel free to wait in the waiting room. Any questions?"

 

Louis and Harry both shake their heads to indicate that they didn't have any questions and thank their Doctor before making their way to the waiting room. When they get there, they're met with the sight of their three friends pacing the room worriedly.

 

When Louis says, "Lads?" questioningly, three heads turn to him, and next thing Harry and Louis know, they're being bombarded with questions and hugs.

 

"Calm down lads. The birth went swimmingly, and the Doc is checking on the babies health right now." Louis explains.

 

"Oh Thank God." Liam says first. His shoulders visibly relax and he can properly breathe now.

 

"So what are their names?" Zayn asks about Louis and Harry's twins.

 

"Max and Emmy." Louis and Harry say at the same time.

 

"Oh my fuck. Your babies are going to be the cutest things." Niall exclaims with a happy grin.

 

"We know." Harry says excitedly with a hint of cockiness lacing his tone. He means, his children will bear the last name "Styles" so they're destined to be perfect.

 

The five boys fall into quiet conversation after that. Each of them were excited to see the babies and each of them were itching to hold the little bundles of joy.

 

About an hour later, Doctor Higgins is calling back Harry and Louis. The two boys follow the Doctor to the nursery and wait patiently as two nurses pick up their twins and bring them out to the two of them. One nurse puts Max in Harry's arms, and the other nurse puts Emmy in Louis' arms.

 

Both babies look peaceful while they slumber, and Louis can't help but coo at both babies. He doesn't realize he's crying until one of his tears land on Emmy's tiny, red cheek. Louis tries to quickly dry his tears before Harry notices, but he's too late.

 

"What's wrong Lou baby?" Harry asks in concern.

 

Louis laughs throatily at Harry's question and responds with, "Nothing is wrong. Nothing will every be wrong. I mean, look at our babies Harry. They're perfect."

 

There is an instant smile on Harry's face as he looks down at his beautiful son. "We did good didn't we?" Harry asks.

 

"We did more than good." Louis responds. When he sees that him and Harry are alone, he leans up on his tippy-toes to give Harry a loving kiss.

 

Harry smiles into the kiss and when Louis and him finally depart, he says, "I love you Louis. I'm beyond glad that I gave you a chance all those years ago, when we were in high school."

 

Louis laughs softly at Harry's admission, and gives an admission of his own. "I love you too, Harry. Thank you for giving me that chance."

 

Harry smiles warmly as him and Louis embrace again before finally departing from the hospital to head home. The two thank their Doctor again profusely, before they leave with their newborns. When Niall, Liam, and Zayn agree to meet with Louis and Harry tomorrow, to fully see the babies, they all bid each other a good night.

 

Louis and Harry take their time with making their way home. Especially now that they have precious cargo to take into consideration. Thirty minutes later, they each take a bundle of joy and make their way up to their large flat.

 

The babies are sleeping peacefully still, so Louis and Harry don't have any trouble with putting them in their infant cribs before they're crawling into bed themselves. They figure that they have a couple of hours to sleep before the newborns wake up again, so with that fresh in their minds, Louis and Harry curl around each other and fall into a peaceful, content slumber.

 

****************

 

When Harry wakes up again, he blindly reaches over to find Louis' body. When Harry's hand is only met with cold sheets, he opens his eyes. Everything is blurry due to Harry's sleep ridden eyes, so he takes his fist and rubs at his eyes until the fog is gone, and he can properly see.

 

The first thing Harry notices is that his babies are nowhere in sight. The second thing he notices is that Louis is nowhere in sight either. Harry gets more confused when he looks around the room and notices that he's not in him and Louis' room anymore, but instead Harry is in his old high school room, that's back at his mum's house.

 

If that isn't bizarre enough, a couple of minutes later, his mom is bolting through his bedroom door saying, "Harry wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of senior year! C'mon, up and at 'em! Gem is taking you to school today, so get to moving."

 

Harry is staring at his mother as if she has five heads, and when Harry doesn't respond to her comments, she stops what she's currently doing, which is opening Harry's curtains, to turn to her son. "What's wrong babe?" She asks concernedly.

 

"What are you doing here mum?" Harry asks in disbelief. What the fuck is going on though?

 

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here, silly." Anne answers her son.

 

Okay, what the fuck. Before Harry can get too confused he says, "Okay, never mind. Where's Louis?"

 

Hearing the boys name has Anne scratching her head confusedly. "Whose Louis, baby?"

 

"Um he's my husband, remember? You were at the wedding! Jesus Christ mum. We have twins. You know about the twins right?" Harry asks worriedly. The fact that his mum looks so lost and confused is not a good sign.

 

A look of recognition laces Anne's features, and Harry is about to sigh in relief, but then he sees her nod her head as if she's mentally deciding something. Then she asks, "Aw baby. Are you dreaming again?" Which.....what?!? Dreaming?! WHAT?!?

 

Harry can't breathe all of a sudden. No. This can't be real. The past seven years of his life couldn't have just been a dream, could they? Harry starts hyperventilating, which gains him attention from his mum, quickly.

 

"Harry? Baby? Breathe!" Anne tries to soothe her soon. When Harry's breathing hasn't mellowed out, she takes his inhaler and slides it between his lips. She presses on the pump quickly. The medicine immediately soothes Harry's throat and he can finally breathe again.

 

When Harry's finally caught his breath, his mum asks, "Are you alright baby?"

 

Harry can only nod his head to indicate that he's fine before he's rushing out, "Mum! That couldn't have been a dream, it was so real!"

 

"I'm sorry baby. But you're only eighteen, and still in high school. You don't have a husband, and you don't have twins. I'm sorry." Anne explains.

 

"But mum, who even has dreams that real?" Harry asks in disbelief. This is so not happening right now.

 

"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe the dream is a message? Like, if you fall in love with this Louis person, then maybe you'll end up married, and with twins. Maybe Fate is trying to prepare you for something." Anne says wistfully. 

 

Harry takes a moment to let his mums words sink in before he's jumping out of bed, trying to dress quickly so that he can get to school. He doesn't know why his dream was so vivid, he doesn't know why Fate would feel the need to prepare him for a life with Louis. All of that doesn't really concern him at the moment though, because he's going to get his Louis come hell or high water. Louis is his soulmate after all, even if he hasn't technically met the boy yet.

 

Anne leaves the room once she sees that Harry is okay, and getting ready for school. In no time flat, him and Gemma are on their way to Harry's school. They're late, but Harry expected this. From his dream, he knows that Louis will ask him out today, so he's prepared.

 

Gemma drops Harry off at the front of his school and waves at him goodbye. Harry wastes no time with running to his locker, and exchanges his books out for the ones he'll need for his first period. When Harry's closes his locker, and turns, he almost dies with laughter when he sees the nerdiest boy he's ever seen. Harry should've known that this was going to happen, but it's still a surprise. The old Harry would've jumped at the chance to get into this nerd's pants. But the new Harry doesn't even spare the nerd another glance before he heads to his first period class. The sooner he gets to Louis the better.

 

He shows up to his first class with about ten minutes to spare. When he wrenches open the door, he effectively cuts off his teacher's speech, while making all the heads in the room turn to him. Harry's always been confident, so when he notices that all eyes are on him, it doesn't bother him all that much. He strolls into the room with his head held high, as his teacher says, "Nice to see you finally show up Mr. Styles. You are only an hour late, but please go take a seat. I wasn't teaching anything important anyways."

 

Harry plasters a smirk on his face before he says, "Thanks Jack!"

 

Harry's response earns some chuckles from his fellow peers, and a glare from his teacher. "For the millionth time, it's Mr. Spence!" his teach chastises. Harry just shruggs off his teachers glare, and says, "Right." before giving his humorous teacher a wink.

 

Harry turns then to head to his seat. The old Harry would've immediately tried to find his best mate Zayn, but the new Harry immediately tries to find Louis.

 

Harry's breathe gets caught when he sees the beautiful boy staring at him. Harry smiles wide and gives Louis one of his most suggestive winks.

 

Harry's not even surprised when he sees Louis redden like a tomato. Harry can only hope that Louis still plans on asking him out at the end of the day, as he makes his way to his seat at the back of the class.

 

Harry greets Zayn once he gets to his desk, by patting him on the back, and Zayn nods his head at Harry before he asks, "Where were you man?"

 

"Gemma decided to drop me off, so I was a wee bit late." Harry reveals.

 

Harry's eyes travel to Louis, and he realizes that the blue eyed boy is trying to subtly listen in on Harry and Zayn's conversation, but he's failing epically. Harry smiles to himself at that. Louis was so not subtle, and Louis was so going to be his. There was no doubt about it.

 

Harry and Zayn bantered back and forth, before the bell was ringing, signaling the end of the period. Him and Zayn then make their way out of the class. Harry knows that Louis is staring at him. He can feel Louis' eyes on him. The end of the day can not come soon enough, Harry admits to himself.

 

The rest of the day went by exactly how Harry knew it would. He had lunch with Niall and Zayn. But instead of ignoring the back corner of the cafeteria, because that's where the unpopular people usually sat, he focused all his attention to that back corner because that's where Louis and Liam sat.

 

Harry watched the two interact, and knew that Louis was talking about him. He could just tell. Harry looked at Louis fondly as he saw the smaller, blue eyed boy gesture wildly. As if he was telling Liam about a grand scheme he had. Harry was so gone for Louis, and the smaller boy didn't even know it yet. But he would soon. Harry was going to accept Louis' date offer of course, and once he made Louis his, he was never going to let the blue eyed boy go. Fate wanted them to be husbands, and fathers after all. Hell, Destiny wanted them to be soulmates, and this time, Harry was more than ready for his future with Louis.

 

Harry recalls that he made Louis go through so much heartbreak, in his dream. And Harry was determined to make sure that Louis never went through heartbreak ever again. Harry was too ready for his future with Louis. No denial, no rejection, no pinning, no breaking up for a year, no James, no Jake, and especially no love loss. This time, it would just be Harry and Louis, until the end of time.

 

A couple of hours later, and Harry finds himself standing at his locker with Zayn. Harry can't really pay attention to Zayn, when he knows that Louis should be stopping by anytime soon. Harry finishes with packing away the books he needs for his homework, into his book bag, before closing his locker door.

 

When Harry turns, his knees almost give out when he sees Louis' compact, curvy body walking down the hallway, heading in his direction with Liam in tow. Harry's mouth practically salivates as he sees Louis' hips sway while a determined look laces his features.

 

Harry knew exactly what Louis was going to ask him, and this time he's going to say yes without hesitation. This time he's going to yell out his love for Louis from rooftops. This time, Louis is exactly Harry's type. And as Louis got closer, all Harry could think was, " _Let the games begin."_   But this time, the odds would be ever in Louis' favor. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this wild journey with me. I know it's been a crazy ride, and I appreciate everyone's support, comments, and love. Remember: Keep calm and Larry on.  
> 'Til next time homies! I'm out. *drops mic*


End file.
